


Seven Shades of Ocean Blue

by Erix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fictional Location - Pacific Islands, Half a local Bucky, M/M, Tourist Steve Rogers, no powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个海岛游后的产物，海岛AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

史蒂夫蹬上路奇岛的那天天气又湿又热，太阳毒辣辣地烤着他的肩膀，海岸周围却是一片油亮油亮的绿色，水汽从植物间的土壤中蒸起来，让史蒂夫感觉每根毛孔都透不过气来。还在船上时，史蒂夫曾远眺过这座不大的热带海岛，它漂浮在汪洋中间，小岛背面才有零星耸起的山丘，他们停靠的小码头旁边是一片平坦的海滩，背后就是望不到边际的蔚蓝大海。在这本该显得辽阔壮美的地方，史蒂夫只觉得自己置身一个下蒸上烤的诡异火炉中，艰难地从周遭仿佛凝固了的空气中汲取氧气。他身上的T恤几乎湿透，短裤也贴在大腿上，难受得要命。  
  
天气实在是太热了。  
  
“……100美元。”  
  
“你说什么？”史蒂夫被太阳晒得有些恍惚，没有听清船夫的话。  
  
那个皮肤黝黑的小个子男人露出不悦的神色，他重复道：“100块，伙计。”  
  
史蒂夫心中大感不妙，“我已经付过船费了。”  
  
“那是单程，你总要返回特鲁斯岛上才有飞机场是不是？回程的船费需要预付。”船夫斜眼看他，不耐烦地向他这位新客户进行敲诈勒索。  
  
这都是娜塔莎的错，史蒂夫心想，他从没想过来海岛度假，也不知道一个人来到这么一个潮湿炎热的地方对缓解情绪能有什么帮助。当娜塔莎描述大海之蓝给心灵带来的治愈效果时，并未提到直逼三位数的气温。史蒂夫打电话回去抱怨的时候应该已经意识到自己犯下的错误，但他却一错再错地又一次听信了娜塔莎的建议。  
  
“特鲁斯岛上全是游客，是的，还有路尔岛，这是它们的美中不足。但是有一个小岛游客很少，大概只有一千人口，那里值得一去——”  
  
所以现在，史蒂夫搭乘为数不多愿意载客前往路奇岛的渔船，在海上颠簸了将近三个小时，来到了这座并未进入旅游宣传册的小岛上。  
  
“这和我们说好的不一样，而且为何同样的航线，回程要贵上一倍？”  
  
“就是这样，100块，不然无法载你回去，你要是不付定金，我难以把送你回去的行程写在我的日历上，到时候你误了飞机，可不要找我。”  
  
“这里总不会只有你一条船。”史蒂夫双手抱胸，他生平最讨厌这种要挟的伎俩。  
  
“每条船有自己的客人，你是我拉来的。”船夫有恃无恐的看着史蒂夫。  
  
此时史蒂夫只能站在原地，干生闷气，船夫说得没错，他必须回到特鲁斯岛上，才能搭乘返回纽约的航班。在这异地他乡，几乎荒无人烟的小地方，史蒂夫认为与当地奸商硬碰硬可能并不是明智之举。  
  
天上的太阳快要把他点着了，对混蛋妥协却有违史蒂夫的天性，“没有你这样做生意的家伙，这简直欺人太甚。”  
  
“没关系，你可以去问问，还有哪条船会载你回去。”黑心船夫已经伸出手，等着史蒂夫掏出现金了。  
  
“——我载你回去。”突然出现的第三者的声音让他们同时向旁边望去，码头边热带灌木从中的矮树下，不知何时站了一个男人。  
  
那男人戴着印有MLB*的棒球帽和雷朋墨镜，半长的棕色头发从帽子下面露出来，有些微卷，光凭装扮，看起来像个和史蒂夫一样的大陆游客。男人也比这些天来史蒂夫所见过的岛民要高大许多，至少和史蒂夫自己的六英尺二英寸相当，赤裸的上身被肌肉匀称地包裹，完全不像岛民那般精瘦。如果不是又热又生气，也许史蒂夫会对这个英俊的陌生人再多看上那么两眼。  
  
他听到船夫向地上吐了口涂抹，“你他妈跟这捣什么乱？”  
  
陌生人从树荫下走出来，一边嘴角微微挑起，似笑非笑的，史蒂夫觉得墨镜下对方似乎朝自己这边看了一眼，但却径直向船夫面前走去。男人的皮肤是均匀光亮的小麦色，没有防晒的潜水泳衣和潜水鞋，只穿着一条鲨鱼印花的沙滩裤，赤脚踩在铺满砂石和树枝的滚烫地面上，脚背上没有任何因穿鞋而晒出的痕迹，无论对阳光还是湿热的天气，他都表现出一副习以为常的样子。  
  
“我说比利，你妈知道你每天在这坑骗游客吗？多赚的黑钱是不是都背着你妈扔进赌场了？”那男人这样说道，他的声音不高，但却带有某种影响力。  
  
“关你屁事啊，巴基，你他妈回来的时候不多，管的闲事倒不老少——”  
  
“你要是不想你妈知道你又在下赌场，就赶快滚，别那么多废话。”  
  
“他还住我们家店呢——”  
  
“他改住我们家的店了，你乱叫价，他不想住了，对不对？”  
  
史蒂夫隔了两秒才意识到这是针对自己的问题，他想也没想地点了一下头。  
  
名叫比利的船夫把史蒂夫的行李向地上一扔，转身就走。  
  
“嘿，等会儿！”叫巴基的男人又把他叫住，比利回过头，“你忘记找人家钱了。”  
  
史蒂夫有些不解地看巴基，船夫比利则对二人怒目而视，但巴基只是抱起手臂，对比利挑了一下眉毛。比利气鼓鼓地在口袋里掏出一张潮湿的20美金，扔到史蒂夫的旅行包上，骂骂咧咧地走回木条搭起的简陋码头，跳回自己的船上。  
  
巴基满意地笑了一下，弯腰从史蒂夫的包上拿起那20美金，递到史蒂夫面前，“你过来的船票钱没那么贵，那家伙不载你也必须来岛上送货，就在临近的码头，这是找给你的钱。”男人身上都是海盐的味道。  
  
史蒂夫接过那张皱巴巴的钞票，只能傻呆呆地说一声谢谢，他完全没反应过来到底发生了什么。这个名叫巴基的陌生人拍了史蒂夫的肩膀一下，“走吧，我打电话回去让他们把房间收拾好，到家估计就可以住人了。”  
  
“可是……”  
  
巴基已经开始向前走了，“别婆婆妈妈的，你总要住店不是？看你也不像是有装备野营的。”他回头瞟了一眼被扔在地上的不打的旅行包，似乎变得有些不耐烦，“你打算哪天回去？我需要看一下天气。”  
  
“……计划是五天后，但更早也可以……那价钱——”  
  
“假期不长嘛，价钱回头再说吧。”  
  
“但——”  
  
“总不会比刚才那家伙告诉你的价钱更贵了。这样好了，他问你要多少钱？我收你半价，保证住宿条件有过之而无不及。”巴基回过身，双手叉腰，见史蒂夫没有立即回答，他又说道，“我看你傻乎乎的被人骗，帮你个忙，你是不信还是怎么着？”  
  
史蒂夫有点脸红，他也不知道眼睛该往哪里看，这个搭救他的陌生人就好像从海滩用品广告业上走出来的平面模特一样性感，但舟车劳顿和莫名其妙的状况又让他觉得身心疲惫，根本无暇顾及其他。  
  
史蒂夫从地上捡起自己的行李，终于迈开脚步，他额头上的汗水已经开始顺着脸颊往下流了，“没什么。”史蒂夫一边说一边撩起衬衫擦了擦汗。  
  
巴基歪了一下头，等他走过来，才继续带路，“知道这里的人不多，你是怎么想起到这个岛上来的？一般游客不都去路尔岛吗？不过那边乱开价的骗子更多。”  
  
“听朋友说的，她来过……你是本地人？”  
  
“不像吗？”巴基反问道。  
  
“不太像，”史蒂夫指指巴基头上的帽子。  
  
巴基笑了一下，露出整齐洁白的牙齿，真的不太像岛民，他摘掉帽子在手上转了一圈，捏着帽檐，“别不信，这里棒球还挺受欢迎的。”  
  
“我以为这些地方只有高尔夫球场。”史蒂夫耸肩道，语气略带嘲讽。  
  
“我们这个岛可没有那些，但是打棒球可以。”巴基指了指背后的海滩，把帽子戴回头上。  
  
他们穿过矮树林，来到后面的停车场，那片空地上只停着一辆福特四驱的红色皮卡，车身上的五星喷漆已经被刮得乱七八糟。巴基先拉开后车门，从史蒂夫手中拎过行李，扔到车后座上，然后才转到驾驶席，爬上汽车。  
  
史蒂夫看看他刚刚下船的空荡荡的码头，已经完全对这次旅行失去了任何期待，他确实不想待在纽约，但也不想待在这个闷热的小岛上。他本应该随便找个什么凉快的地方，住上一个月，每天健身泡吧，祈祷失恋失业双重打击带来的伤疤能够愈合。  
  
没有什么比这些海岛更糟糕了，在那些热门岛屿的海滩上，除了成双成对的情侣，就是家庭出行，这里不是迈阿密或夏威夷，风景虽然迷人，但根本不适合单身出游。岛上以昂贵价格出售廉价饮料的的酒吧实在烂透了，在所有的娱乐项目中，本地岛民们似乎只对赌场和欺骗游客兴趣非凡，至于酒吧和高尔夫球场，那都是欺骗游客的有效工具，赌场则有自欺和欺人的双重功效。  
  
史蒂夫被汽车喇叭的催促声惊醒，他这才走过去，爬上汽车，忍不住轻轻叹了口气，抬头看巴基时，对方的墨镜和帽子都已经摘了下来，出乎意料地，巴基拥有一双浅蓝的眼睛（而不是本地人大多数的深棕色），那双眼睛的颜色就像铺满白沙的浅海一样，闪着光亮。  
  
“你怎么了，伙计？是不是晕船？”巴基看着史蒂夫的脸问道。  
  
史蒂夫也摘下自己的墨镜，局促地对对方的关心报以笑容，“没有，只是觉得太热了，我们走吧。”  
  
巴基又看了史蒂夫一会儿，摇上了本来降下的车窗，打开了车内的冷气。  
  
温度变得舒适，史蒂夫感觉好受多了，他放松下来，靠进柔软的车座里，对巴基露出了一个更真诚的微笑，“谢谢。”  
  
“不客气，伙计。”巴基笑着回答道。


	2. Chapter 2

“我叫巴基·巴恩斯。”驾驶皮卡穿过灌木丛中颠簸的泥土路，巴基突然对史蒂夫说道。  
  
“嗯……？”史蒂夫沉浸在自己的思绪中，并没有意识到巴基在与他交谈。  
  
巴基握着方向盘，哼笑了一声，“你这么心不在焉，真是活该被人骗钱。我说我叫巴基，我还不知道你的名字。”  
  
“史蒂夫，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”史蒂夫有些尴尬地回答道，“我必须为自己辩护一下，你们这里的气候实在太不适合居住了，热得人晕头转向。”  
  
“可不是吗？”巴基又笑了一声，看起来随意又友善。  
  
史蒂夫再次心怀感激，“我是说，伙计，真的很感谢你，我听说这个岛上只有民宿，没有旅店，如果不是遇到你，我都不知道该怎么找其他的住处，不然我只能付给比利他要求的价码。”  
  
巴基耸了耸肩，“其实也还好，比利在岛上没房子，肯定带你去他妈妈那里，他也不敢当着他妈的面乱开价的。只能在码头讹你点儿船费。”  
  
“所以说这个岛上所有人都认识所有人？”  
  
巴基扭头打量了史蒂夫一眼，点点头，才回答，“是呀，所以说，你是大城市来的？”  
  
“纽约，布鲁克林。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“不错嘛。”巴基似乎并不感到惊讶。  
  
“你去过吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“嗯哼，夏天最热的时候和这里也差不多吧。”  
  
“没这么潮湿。现在衣服都粘在身上，难受得要命，走到哪鞋里都是沙子……”史蒂夫禁不住抱怨，但他突然意识到自己不应该对一个当地人抱怨他家乡的缺点，所以话音小下去，有点紧张地看向巴基。  
  
巴基仍然保持着放松的笑容，并未对史蒂夫表现出不满，他的眼睛因为阳光微微眯着，从侧面能看到眼角的细纹，“说得没错，所以——我从来不穿衣服和鞋。”巴基又看了史蒂夫一眼。  
  
史蒂夫愣了一下，再次注意到巴基赤裸的上身，这才笑出声。  
  
他边笑边摇头……老天啊，他已经多久没像这样笑过了，自从皮尔斯的贪污案开始审理，史蒂夫就没有遇到过一件顺心的事。  
  
如今他虽然获得了自己两年来一直在争取的结果，但是连同他自己在内的若干好友都因此失去了工作，同时他的行为也导致数十名特种部队士兵无法光荣退伍。  
  
乔纳森也离开了他……其实早在两年前史蒂夫义无反顾地投入那场无论结果如何都是失败的战斗中，他与乔纳森的关系就已经结束了。只不过史蒂夫希望乔纳森当初就离开，而不是在史蒂夫终于变得一无所有的时候才与他完全断绝了往来，给了史蒂夫最后一击。  
  
这又能怪谁呢？  
  
他本该欢庆胜利，如果史蒂夫能够再自负一点点。  
  
娜塔莎一再向史蒂夫强调，朋友们都是站在史蒂夫这边的，他们虽然甘愿在做搏命的工作，但必须师出有名。没人能够容忍为一个卖国贼拼死拼活，为了让皮尔斯垮台，他们宁可丢掉自己的工作甚至理应获得的荣誉。  
  
但史蒂夫仍然觉得自己亏欠娜塔莎所在的整个特工小队，他挽救了一个好人的性命与清白，却无法获得完美的结局。史蒂夫搬到了一个腐败的官员，却没办法阻止被他利用的无辜士兵遭到流放。  
  
他宁可娜塔莎恨他。  
  
当史蒂夫回过神来，巴基又在通过后视镜观察他的表情。史蒂夫对着镜子里的巴基勉强地挑了挑嘴角，“我要是像你一样不穿衣服，八成会晒到脱皮。”  
  
巴基伸手打开史蒂夫面前的抽屉，在里面翻了翻，拿出个装满白色乳液的塑料软瓶，上面没有标签，也没有任何标记。他把瓶子丢在史蒂夫腿上，“防晒霜。”  
  
“谢谢，不过我也带了……”史蒂夫指指自己的旅行包。  
  
“你那个不行，这瓶是我姐做的，纯天然，防晒护肤晒后护理，全包，保证你晒后和我一样。”巴基拍拍胸口。  
  
史蒂夫看了一眼巴基漂亮健康的肤色，拧开塑料软屏的盖子，狐疑地闻了闻，瓶子里有一股淡淡的椰子味儿，还混有薄荷和某种不知名的花草香，气味宜人，史蒂夫挤了一点乳液在手心，开始向手臂上抹，“你姐姐做的？用什么做的？”  
  
“海龟蛋清、鲨鱼精巢、章鱼脚、海蜇皮——不用担心味道，里面还混了椰子油和诺尼花，我姐是个药婆。”巴基认真地看着“防晒霜”涂到一半、目瞪口呆地愣在当场的史蒂夫，继续解说道，“就是做药的巫婆喽，她有很多偏方的。”  
  
史蒂夫对着手里的瓶子眨着眼，不知道自己是应该出于礼貌继续把手臂上的乳液涂匀，还是迅速把这些不知道是什么的见鬼玩意都擦掉。  
  
巴基哈哈大笑起来，“我说……你怎么这么好骗？”他笑得上气不接下气，“你到底是做什么过活的……我刚刚在胡说八道，那只是普通的防晒霜而已，没有水产在里面，我上哪儿给你弄海龟蛋和鲨鱼精巢呀，真要是这么宝贝的东西就不免费给你用了。”  
  
“那你姐姐……”  
  
“我姐姐是被人叫‘药婆’没错，这瓶也是她做的，都是陆生植物原料，具体有什么你得问她了。她是岛上的两位医生之一。这边岛上的人还有点迷信，其实我姐从很早以前就从大陆买进西药给大家治病，不再自己做草药了，但是岛上仍然有很多老人不信那个，不吃药片和胶囊，她还会亲自煮药汤并混上买来的西药开给病人。”  
  
史蒂夫这才放下心，慢条斯理地开始继续在手臂和脸上涂好防晒霜，他又拿着手里的瓶子翻来覆去地看了一会儿，闻闻手上的味道，确实没有任何的海腥味。  
  
巴基仍然在笑，史蒂夫也终于被自己的傻气逗笑了，他通过后视镜与巴基对视，史蒂夫突然有种感觉，巴基似乎在有意识地逗他笑，甚至带着点调情的意味。  
  
史蒂夫为自己突如其来的自作多情感到不好意思起来，他把装防晒霜的瓶子放回原处。也许史蒂夫确实应该更放松一点，他已经两年没有休过假，两年没有料理过自己的感情生活了，既然他又恢复了单身，在度假中寻找下一段艳遇也算是度假的目标吧。  
  
史蒂夫又看了一眼身边驾车的英俊男人，抿了抿嘴，上帝啊，他甚至忘记了应该怎样去搭讪。  
  
史蒂夫只好默不作声地望向车窗外，低矮的植物一望无际，绿色绒毯中偶尔会有鹤立鸡群的一棵大树，那些大树虽然外表看来枝干粗壮，总让人感觉木质柔软。史蒂夫几天前听导游介绍过树木的名字，现在已经忘掉了。藤蔓从地上攀爬而上，再从树枝上垂挂下来，藤蔓上开着白色的花，甚是可爱。他靠近汽车座椅中，自从出行以来，第一次真正放松心情，不再想华盛顿发生的种种，全心投入地去欣赏海岛风光。  
  
又绕过几棵树，史蒂夫看见远处有两栋低矮的木房子，房子后面用木桩围起院子，院子很大，种植了不同品种的树木，有的甚至高过房子。  
  
“那是你家？”史蒂夫问道  
  
“确切地说是我姐家，我也没有房子，你只能住在这里。”  
  
“那你住在哪？”  
  
“待会儿你就知道了。”巴基回答道。他的卡车驶离了土路，开进了草丛中，变得更加颠簸，直线向木屋所在的地方开过去。靠近屋子时，巴基按了两下喇叭，但并没有人出来迎接，巴基只好自己跳下去，打开院子门，再回来把卡车开刀院子里的一棵树底下。  
  
二人下车，史蒂夫拿了自己的行李。  
  
“蒂娜！蒂娜！？卢卡斯？我回来了！”巴基大声喊道，还是无人应答，突然，史蒂夫听到院子里的树丛中传来窸窣的声响和两声狗吠，紧接着一个小小的身影从高草丛里蹿了出来。  
  
“敌军来袭！快上塔！”史蒂夫看清从草丛里跑出来的是个六七岁大的男孩，男孩和巴基一样光着脚丫，只穿了一条短裤，一蹦一跳地向巴基冲去，男孩手中拿着一把史蒂夫小时候玩的老式玩具水枪。男孩跑到近前，史蒂夫又听到树丛中有狗叫，跟着男孩跑进院子中央的是一条黄色大狗。  
  
“卢卡斯——”  
  
巴基话还没说完，男孩已经敏捷地把水枪挂在脖子上，跳起来从背后攀住巴基的肩膀，脚踩着他的裤腰往上爬。巴基一手拉着他被踩掉半截的短裤另一只手不得不扶住在身上晃来晃去的男孩。  
  
“准备射击！巴基快转身！”男孩趴在巴基的肩膀上，一只脚仍然踩着巴基的裤腰，巴基的短裤下面明显什么都没穿，露出半个屁股，后腰上只有很浅的晒黑印记，连屁股上也不怎么白，史蒂夫不禁想着巴基平日在岛上是不是经常一丝不挂地在沙滩上溜达。巴基回过头，正撞见史蒂夫在盯着他的屁股瞧。  
  
顾不上肩膀上的男孩，巴基朝史蒂夫坏笑。  
  
史蒂夫连忙错开眼睛，脸颊上被太阳晒得发烫。  
  
男孩又向巴基身上爬，巴基帮他跨坐在自己的肩膀上，跟着他脚下乱转的黄狗转着身，男孩开始对着大狗“开枪”，水花喷在大狗的头顶上，大狗欢快地摇着尾巴，往巴基身上扑。  
  
“树！上树！”  
  
巴基竟然听由男孩的指挥，开始朝一棵大树下面跑，狗在后面追着一大一小两个人。巴基扛着小男孩跑到树下，熟练地托起男孩的双腿往上送，男孩挂好水枪，一蹬腿，双手就抱住了树枝，两条腿也顺势翘上去挂到树枝上。黄狗也跑到了树下，不再搭理巴基，开始围攻大树。男孩又对大狗开枪，突然间，水枪存水的塑料罐从枪管上掉了下来，男孩两条腿夹住树枝，伸手去接，结果所有的水都哗哗地洒下来，正浇在了黄狗的脑袋上。大狗安静下来，蹲在树下，用力甩了甩毛，吐着舌头，似乎在笑，它的尾巴仍然翘得老高。男孩两手都泄气地垂下来，倒挂在树枝上，巴基把他从树上抱下来。  
  
“弹药用尽了……”男孩认真地叹了口气。  
  
“这是我侄子，卢卡斯。”巴基把小男孩拉到身边，他和巴基拥有相似的棕发和蓝眼，头发带着轻微的自来卷，但与巴基相比，男孩肤色更深，身材瘦小，更接近岛民的形体特征，“这是史蒂夫，家里的客人，他会在这住几天，快问好。”  
  
史蒂夫并不擅长和小孩子打交道，他只是站在原地，先开口道，“你好卢卡斯。”  
  
小男孩并不认生，他站在巴基身边，仰头看着史蒂夫，“你玩打仗游戏吗？”他期待地直视史蒂夫的眼睛。  
  
“我——”  
  
“如果你扛着多利拉雷，巴基扛着我，我们就可以玩打仗游戏啦，现在没人和巴基一样高。所以他们不允许巴基参加。”  
  
史蒂夫求助地看向巴基，巴基只是站在一边对史蒂夫微笑。  
  
“好吧，我猜，如果有机会的话。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“太好了！”男孩原地蹦了起来。  
  
“好啦，卢卡斯，蒂娜呢？”  
  
“余扬夫人生了疹子，她刚被叫去了。”男孩回答道。  
  
“去给你的水枪灌水吧，鲁鲁拉队长。”巴基拍了一下卢卡斯的肩膀，男孩双脚并拢，竟然对着巴基敬了个很像样的军礼，然后他迅速跑开了，那条大狗也立即从地上站起来，跟上了男孩。  
  
待男孩走后，巴基才走过来，他揽住史蒂夫的肩膀，显得比先前还要亲密一些，史蒂夫并不习惯与陌生人亲近，觉得有些不自在，他扭了一下身体，巴基立即又放开他，向前走去，“这边，史蒂夫。”  
  
史蒂夫跟着巴基来到一间独立的小木屋门前，巴基拉开门，先探头进去，确认后才拉开房门，“哇，看来已经收拾好了！”  
  
史蒂夫也探身进屋，屋里有一张单人窄床，一张小桌，一个衣柜，就再无其他了，甚至连椅子都没有。  
  
“哈，我知道这边条件不怎么好，但是——”巴基拿起小桌上的一个遥控器，史蒂夫这才看到房间的角落里有个空调，他有些期待，但巴基拿着遥控器按了两下，空调全无反应。之前放遥控器的地方还放着一张字条。巴基摸着下巴抄起纸条，上面用水彩笔写着：“坏了，你得修好它，巴基。”  
  
巴基把字条展示给史蒂夫看，不好意思地对他笑，“我会修好它的，放心吧。不是遥控器没电了就是别的什么，总之不会有问题。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，把自己的包扔在桌脚下，坐到了床上，他不想再抱怨什么，遇到巴基、有地方可以落脚已经是件幸运的事情，“没关系，这很好。你要告诉我我欠你多少钱。”  
  
巴基没回答，他思考片刻，才走过来，在史蒂夫身边坐下，“史蒂夫，事情是这样的，也许你不需要付房租，因为你也待不了几天，所以我觉得现在不说明，也许你不会明白。”  
  
“你是什么意思？”史蒂夫立即警惕起来，他早该知道天底下没有免费的午餐。  
  
“我的意思是说，如果你是我朋友的话，你可以随便住在这。你也知道，这个岛上确实所有人都认识所有人，这有好处，大家亲近，但也有坏处——像咱们一样的人，没办法在岛上找到伴儿——”巴基暗示性地对史蒂夫眨眨眼，他的样子对史蒂夫虽然有百分之百的吸引力，但史蒂夫仍然气愤地站起身，这个巴基·巴恩斯到底当自己是什么人？  
  
“嘿！别走。”巴基一把拽住史蒂夫的手腕，史蒂夫强行要挣脱，他力气不小，也曾经受过警务部门的训练，但是抽了几次手臂，巴基仍然牢牢地抓着他。史蒂夫感到威胁，他迅速丢掉包，另一只手攥紧拳头，用力向巴基挥过去，巴基为了躲闪，终于放开了他，史蒂夫弯腰抓起行李就要往外走。  
  
“停下，你别误会！”巴基大声喊道。  
  
史蒂夫犹豫了两秒，还是停住了脚步，事实上，他根本不知道自己在哪里，也不知道自己一旦离开还能去什么地方落脚。这个假期真他妈糟透了。  
  
“你想付房租随你，30美金一天，你可以和我们全家一起吃晚饭。”巴基也向门口走，他从史蒂夫身边经过，侧身走出了那个狭小的房间，“淋浴和厕所都在外面，是露天的，希望你别介意。”  
  
现在的巴基完全收起了他之前表现出的亲近态度，几乎变得冷淡，他双手叉腰，站在史蒂夫的屋子门口面对他，就好像先前的事情全没发生一样。  
  
史蒂夫站在那里，不知道该说什么，心中仍然有些不服气，又有些自我厌恶，他也不是完全没打过巴基的主意，为何要对巴基的暗示斤斤计较呢？但他仍然用不善的语气说道：“所以说，你是因为看出我也是同性恋，所以才拉我回来的。”  
  
“是又怎样？”巴基不屑地反问，“我不会干什么的，你大可放心。只不过我最近懒得离开路奇岛到大岛上去，只能随便在这里碰碰运气而已，都是可有可无的事情。我还以为你只是有点迟钝，没这么死心眼。看来我是会错意了，很抱歉。”  
  
“我也很抱歉。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“住下吧，不然我还得给你找别的地方。”巴基叹了口气，“我该去做饭了，不然小家伙没得吃。”  
  
史蒂夫有些尴尬地点了点头，巴基转身准备离开。  
  
“开饭会让卢卡斯来叫你，”他走了两步，又回过头，“我会给你修好空调的。”


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫放好自己不多的行李，在闷热的小屋子里转了一圈，他花了点功夫才打开锁紧的木窗，外面扑面而来的空气甚至比屋内还闷热。他尝试在屋内阅读机场购买的旅游书，但还没到二十分钟额头上就渗出汗水，弄得他无法安心，怎么也记不住当地土语写成的那些地名。  
  
在院子里转了一小圈后，史蒂夫回到屋内，取出浴巾，决定去冲个淋浴。淋浴只是不知从何处接出来的一根水管，由最大的木屋内通向院子深处，半掩埋在泥土下面，水管一直延伸到一个篱笆墙围起的小隔间内，沿着篱笆向上拐弯，在高出篱笆一段距离之后又弯下来，水管立起的部分有个扳手阀门。史蒂夫走进去，关好门，篱笆墙只到史蒂夫肩膀的高度，淋浴时还能看到院子里的景色。微凉的淡水从水管中喷出来，浇在身上，让史蒂夫感觉好一些。太阳已经降到了树梢的高度，被几片白云暂时遮蔽起来，微风吹过，竟让史蒂夫在自然的状况下感到一丝凉爽。  
  
他为这小小的收获微笑，也为自己所处的境地感到荒谬。  
  
史蒂夫还为之前对巴基的意向产生的反应感到后悔。  
  
自从相遇以来，巴基对于他所表达出的尽是友好与帮助，而他自己就连消除故作姿态的敌意都做不到。这又令史蒂夫垂头丧气起来……史蒂夫洗了一会儿，想到岛上一定淡水紧缺，也不好总在淋浴下不出来。他关掉水阀，围着浴巾一路走回房间，便又开始出汗。他远远看到院子门口又多停了一辆亮黄色的吉普车。  
  
史蒂夫刚进屋，门外就传来叫喊声，“史蒂夫！史蒂夫——”少年卢卡斯门也不敲，直接闯了进来，对史蒂夫的着装状态不以为然，“巴基让我来叫你吃晚饭了！”  
  
“谢谢，我换上衣服马上就去。”史蒂夫对男孩回答道。甚至带有点迁怒的口吻，他立即后悔起来，好在男孩似乎没有听出他的坏脾气。史蒂夫开始解开腰上的浴巾，回头时小男孩根本没有要离开的意思，而是一眼不眨地盯着他的后背，一副临场监督的架势。  
  
史蒂夫思想斗争了好几秒，才没有提出抗议，继续手上的动作，他把浴巾挂在窗边挂好，换上干净的衣物。小孩子仍然站在门口，史蒂夫时不时回头看他，男孩不再盯着他穿衣服，只是有点不耐烦地东张西望。  
  
史蒂夫不禁去想，自己是从什么时候开始变化的，他为何会在意一个站在门口、只是来完成任务的小孩子呢？自从进入法学院，成为最高法院的法官助理，而后成为美国历史上最年轻的巡回法院法官，他自认为一直在复杂的人际关系中保持着随和的本性，但潜移默化当中，他也不得不融入政界的行业规则，用体面的服装包裹自己，对人对事都有所保留，同时也习惯了那些条条框框的诸多忌讳。  
  
……大概是变成了一只缩头的刺猬还不自知吧。  
  
如今他史蒂夫·罗杰斯又打破了历史上联邦法官的最短被弹劾记录，也是时候回归自然的姿态了，史蒂夫这样决定。  
  
“走吧。”他穿好衣服，去招呼男孩。  
  
卢卡斯露出开心的神色，跑跳着向他们的木屋奔去，如果史蒂夫没有跟上，他便停下来等，房屋里传来两声狗叫，男孩回头对史蒂夫咧嘴笑，样子淳朴可爱，“巴基做了烤鸡，拖鞋都快馋死啦，不让他吃，他最后才能吃，等我吃完了。”  
  
“你的狗叫拖鞋？”  
  
“嗯，它最喜欢咬拖鞋。”  
  
“那你呢？你最喜欢干什么？”  
  
“去打鱼！还有我爸教我开船。”  
  
“你会开船？”  
  
“我会拉帆！”男孩骄傲地宣布，“我是说帆船，不是渔船。”  
  
“你们家有很多船吗？”史蒂夫忍不住问道。  
  
“拖渔船是布朗叔叔的。我们有帆船，巴基也有一条船，巴基的船上有冷柜，可酷了。”男孩蹦上了木屋前的水泥台阶，去帮史蒂夫拉开门。水泥台阶旁边有一个烧烤炉，烤架下面的炭还冒着烟，看样子刚刚熄灭，空气中飘着碳烤的味道。小孩子扒在门框上，脸贴着大门，清秀的五官挤成个小鬼脸，屋内再次传来狗叫，“我们家也有大冷柜！快进来，屋里有空调。”  
  
史蒂夫走进去的时候摸了摸男孩的那头柔软的卷发，门在背后关紧，房间里的温度立即降下来，屋子里充满了食物的香气。一个看起来比巴基略长几岁的女人背对着他，正在布置餐桌，她想必就是巴基的姐姐蒂娜。  
  
屋内比史蒂夫想象得要宽敞，家具款式虽然陈旧，看起来像是美国本土上个世纪流行的风格，但保养得很好，干净整洁。屋内挂着各种干草扎的草娃娃，史蒂夫在大岛的纪念品店里也看到过类似的商品，但比起商店里流水线生产的样式，这里不重样的手工装饰品要有趣得多。  
  
“你好。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
蒂娜回过头，给了史蒂夫一个热情的微笑，随后她回过头继续摆盘子，隔了一会儿才说道：“随便坐啊，史蒂夫，冰箱里有啤酒和冷饮，帮我拿几罐出来吧，选你爱喝的就好。”  
  
蒂娜说话的语气轻松自在，就好像史蒂夫并非今天才意外到访的客人，而是已经在这个家里住了很久的老熟人，她让史蒂夫联想到自己早年去世的母亲。史蒂夫走到冰箱旁边，拉开冰箱门，卢卡斯率先从他手臂下钻过去，抢着拿了一听芬达汽水，跑回桌旁。  
  
冰箱里没有任何其他食物，只存满了听装饮料，除了汽水还有啤酒，啤酒罐上印着他不认识的日文字。  
  
史蒂夫拿出两罐啤酒，犹豫着要不要再拿一罐饮料，巴基正好从厨房里走出来，他仍然赤裸着上身，带着厚厚的烤炉手套，端着陶瓷盘里被大卸八块的烤鸡。  
  
“我和蒂娜也喝那个，再来一罐。”巴基用下巴指了指史蒂夫手上的啤酒罐。  
  
“哦。”史蒂夫拿了第三罐啤酒，走过去放在桌边。蒂娜终于放好了盘子，在自己的围裙上蹭了蹭手，对史蒂夫说道：“我叫蒂娜·鲁鲁拉，是巴基的姐姐，他姐夫、卢卡斯的爸爸——戴米是海员，大概再过一个月才会回来。这个岛上游客不多，欢迎你啊史蒂夫。”史蒂夫握住蒂娜申来的手，蒂娜的手掌与史蒂夫相比十分娇小，却干燥有力。  
  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫感激地点点头，在桌边坐下，巴基又把沙拉盆和土豆泥也搬到桌上，那只叫拖鞋的大黄狗被拴在屋子的角落里，老实地蹲在地上，伸着舌头，巴基给狗泡了袋装狗粮，放在狗饭盆里，然而大狗还是很眼馋地盯着人类的饭桌。  
  
这确实也不怪那只狗，巴基的手艺很棒，史蒂夫上岛之后一直由于气候原因食欲不振，此刻却突然感到连日来少食造成的胃中空虚，他吃掉了不止一人份的烤鸡肉和土豆泥。  
  
史蒂夫为自己的食量感到不好意思，但是巴基和蒂娜看起来完全不介意，反倒因为史蒂夫的好胃口而感到高兴。  
  
席间的话题也很轻松，大部分时间是姐弟二人讲述一天来的见闻，尤其是蒂娜会讲述一天出诊的经历，而先前史蒂夫所听说的、余扬夫人生疹子的不幸事件，只是因为她不走运地买到了一条掉色严重的红裙子，把皮肤都然成了洗不净的红色。  
  
在史蒂夫听起来，巴基除了帮助蒂娜运输购买药品，帮蒂娜管理看诊的账目，也没有其他的工作，他说每周三和周五会出海拖钓，但听上去更像是爱好而非以此为生，因为岛上完全不缺乏水产供应，只要随便去码头从拖网的大渔船上购买海鲜，就比小船打鱼要划算。  
  
“巴基闲着也没事，让他带你在岛上去玩吧，你也好有个代步工具。”  
  
史蒂夫不好意思地看向巴基，虽然巴基并没有因为先前的小冲突刻意疏远史蒂夫，但史蒂夫不知道在自己向对方挥了一拳之后，巴基是否还愿意为他当导游，而他又该对两人之间小小的吸引力如何处置呢？  
  
“明天我有个朋友过来，还要去李斯那里去取货，我可以上午带你在岛上转一圈，这里不大，两个小时绰绰有余，然后我可以把你放在能游泳的地方，下午再去接你。或者你想直接回来也行。后天就可以去钓鱼了。”巴基轻松地回答道。  
  
“我也去！”卢卡斯立刻举手提出申请。  
  
“你不是要上学吗？”巴基看了一眼蒂娜。  
  
“周五，你周五才能去。”蒂娜用叉子敲着盘边。  
  
卢卡斯有些气馁地趴在饭桌边上，巴基清空了男孩的盘子，开始把小孩子没吃干净的鸡肉和软骨从鸡骨头上刮下来，又拣了两块好肉捣碎，弄成一小盘，“去给拖鞋吃吧。”  
  
卢卡斯没精打采地端着盘子离开了饭桌，大狗激动地呜呜叫起来，巴基开始收拾剩下的餐具。  
  
“关于房租的事情——”史蒂夫再次提起来。  
  
“我跟姐说了，30美金一天，一共150，给我姐就行。五天后我正好去一次大岛，把你捎回去。”巴基想了一下，又补充道，“这几天卢卡斯会给你打扫房间，我也跟他说好了，如果扫得干净呢，你再给他小费。”  
  
蹲在一边的男孩竖起耳朵听着，看向史蒂夫的那双蓝眼睛亮晶晶的。  
  
“嗯，没问题。”史蒂夫对男孩报以笑容。  
  
蒂娜小声在史蒂夫耳边说道：“别给他太多呦，至多每天1块钱就够了。”  
  
史蒂夫笑着点点头。  
  
饭后史蒂夫继续与蒂娜攀谈，蒂娜不愧是岛上的医生，她给史蒂夫找了驱虫的药水和熏香，以及巴基之前给他用过的那种防晒霜，又给了他各种防暑药。  
  
太阳落山后，史蒂夫回到自己的房间中，点起驱虫香薰，因为旅途的疲惫和少有的轻松心情而很快入睡。等他因为闷热而睁眼时，小屋窗外仍然是一片漆黑。  
  
史蒂夫看了看表，时间不过凌晨1点，他在床上辗转反侧了一会儿，只让他出了更多的汗，床单都粘在身上，于是他起了床，推开门，来到屋外。傍晚室外要哔白天略微清凉一点，史蒂夫便顺着院子里的小路向深处溜达。走到院墙附近时，突然听到院外有响动，院子外面的树后面，还有点亮的灯光。  
  
史蒂夫找到了院子的后门，寻着灯光走了出去，穿过几棵小树，又到了另一片空地，那里停放着一辆白色的拖车，巴基的皮卡也停在旁边。  
  
“热得睡不着？”巴基的声音下了他一跳，史蒂夫回过头，看到巴基换了一条横条纹的沙滩裤，这次穿了一双软底的潜水鞋。  
  
史蒂夫点了点头，“睡了一会儿，热醒了。”  
  
“你住这里？”  
  
“是啊，不错吧。想不想去游泳？”  
  
“现在吗？”  
  
巴基呵呵笑起来，“现在。”  
  
史蒂夫这才看到他手上提着一个大包袱，并把包袱挂在皮卡旁边停放的一辆四轮越野摩托车上。巴基跨上车，拧了一下车把，越野摩托点着了火，马达发出轰响，他拍拍自己身后空出的位置，看着史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫犹豫了几秒钟，“我没拿上泳裤。”  
  
“穿什么都行，不穿都行，这海里没有会咬人的东西。”  
  
为什么不呢？史蒂夫想，昏暗的灯光下，巴基英俊的面孔和令人信服的笑容有着特别的吸引力。他走过去，扶着巴基的肩膀，在巴基身后跨上车。  
  
摩托一下开了出去，史蒂夫不得不更用力地扶着巴基的肩膀，巴基的皮肤很凉，因为汗水的缘故微微发粘。巴基载着他穿过树林土路，四下里黑得只能看见车灯照射的三五米远，黑暗的草丛中有虫鸣。  
  
一刻钟后，巴基的车停下来，史蒂夫只能听到海水声，感觉海岸很近，却无法看清海水具体从哪里开始。巴基把四轮摩托继续往前推，又不知从哪里取出一个小小的发电机，接在了机车上，他熄了火，但却把车灯调到最亮，还接了另一盏探照灯，支在离车不远的地上。  
  
史蒂夫走过去，借着灯光向下，才看到他们到达了一处矮崖，悬崖下面就是海水。  
  
“在这里游泳？”史蒂夫有些怀疑地问。  
  
巴基又调了一下灯光的位置，才耐心地指给史蒂夫看，“下面的石头凹进去，有一片沙滩，正赶上满月才过，已经落潮了。这里的沙子难得细软，我一直来这里游泳，明天带你去另一个地方，那边全是珊瑚礁，鱼很多，很漂亮。”巴基脱掉了自己的鞋子，丢到史蒂夫面前，“这边不太容易下去，我比较熟悉，我们换双鞋。”  
  
史蒂夫听话地把自己脚上的拖鞋换给巴基，巴基背上他先前挂在车上的大包袱，带着史蒂夫来到一处缓坡，捡起地上的粗麻绳，“顺着绳子下，绳子上有绑竹节，便于我们返回。”  
  
巴基在史蒂夫之前攥住绳子，身影消失在矮崖下。史蒂夫等到巴基在下面叫他，才开始向下爬。他到达沙滩上时，巴基已经铺好了一块大方垫，方垫旁的沙地上放着舀水的小盆和小桶。垫子上有一条新短裤以及三个竹条编的硬枕头。  
  
巴基站在海边，从头顶上方打下光亮加上晴朗天空的明月和星光，海上看起来一片明亮。  
  
巴基并没有等待史蒂夫，他一个人向海里走，史蒂夫望着他的背影，突然觉得眼前的景象美得令人惊叹。巴基完全融入了那片深夜的海景当中，他显得如此自然，毫不突兀。  
  
史蒂夫脱掉上衣和短裤，扔在垫子上，潜水鞋也不再穿，只留一条内裤。他跟着巴基跑进海里。地处热带的海岛即使夜晚海水也是微温，但海水仍然起到了迅速降暑的作用。小海浪轻轻推着他的身体，像按摩一般舒适。等到海水深度齐胸的时候，巴基已经在游泳了，他的脑袋偶尔会扎进水下，再起来的时候往往是不同的地方。  
  
“还不错吧。”巴基突然从史蒂夫身边的水中冒出头。  
  
史蒂夫也让双脚离开海底的细沙，漂在水中，“嗯，很不错。”他对巴基笑了笑。  
  
巴基看着他，星月的光芒照在海面上，又映在巴基的眼睛里，“你有没有，重新考虑我的提议？”  
  
史蒂夫仍然感到不好意思，他错开眼神，巴基没有再靠近，他转身游走了。  
  
史蒂夫也开始在海水中游起来，偶尔他漂得太远，巴基会出现在他身边，告诉他回到靠近岸边的地方。就在史蒂夫觉得稍有疲惫的时候，巴基已经钻出水面，开始向岸边走。  
  
“不累吗？回来吧。”巴基在岸边喊他，声音在海面上回荡。  
  
史蒂夫就跟着他的声音往回游，上岸的时候巴基走到了崖壁凹向岸上形成的浅洞，手里提着小水桶和水瓢，“过这边！”  
  
史蒂夫也走过去，看到紧贴岩壁的地方有一个石头凿出来的大水槽。巴基从水槽中舀水出来，浇在自己的头上。  
  
“这是淡水？”  
  
“嗯，是雨水。”  
  
“这里可真不错，不是说没有游客吗，还弄这种设施？”  
  
“没有啊，这里是我凿的。”巴基笑道。  
  
史蒂夫不禁微笑起来，“你还挺有闲情逸致的嘛。”  
  
“可不是？”巴基盛了一桶水，举到史蒂夫的头顶，慢慢倒下来。史蒂夫把黏住头发的海水冲净，迅速洗了洗身体，巴基再次把小水桶盛满，“那你呢？为什么自己一个人跑来度假？看起来还总是一脸忧郁，心不在焉。”  
  
史蒂夫轻轻叹了口气，“我猜，我是为了换换心情，被人炒了鱿鱼，又被男朋友甩了，自己一个人独处，看来也没什么改善吧。先前真的很抱歉，是我太敏感了。”  
  
巴基看着史蒂夫，把第二桶水浇到自己头上，随后把小桶随意地扔在了水槽中，“这么说，你是在考虑我的提议喽？”  
  
史蒂夫抿着嘴站了一会儿，巴基就在他面前，问题已经抛出，不再劝说，也没有丝毫怂恿的动作。  
  
史蒂夫倾身上前，吻住巴基的嘴唇。  
  
让华盛顿那帮该死的混蛋见鬼去吧，他为什么不能享有快乐呢？他赢得了胜利，他理应拥有此时此刻。  
  
巴基立即回应他的吻，他们的嘴唇贴在一起舒适而契合，没有预想之中海水的咸涩味道，大概因为在海水怀抱中度过了一段时间，现在已经对那味道习以为常。  
  
和巴基的吻很甜蜜，虽然他们只是萍水相逢的陌生人，但亲吻巴基让他想起过去，想起他前一段恋情开始的时候。没有过分的不必要的深入，两片嘴唇夹着他的下唇，牙齿轻轻厮磨，嘴唇微微分开，舌头碰在一起，试探地轻舔过彼此。  
  
巴基扶着史蒂夫的肩膀，把他带到沙滩上的方垫旁，史蒂夫脱掉湿透的内裤，扔在沙滩上，并没打算再捡回来，他在方垫上躺下。巴基也脱掉自己的短裤，趴到史蒂夫身上，他半长的头发垂下来，发梢的水滴落在史蒂夫的脸颊上，微微发痒。  
  
他们赤裸的下身贴在一起，兴致相当，史蒂夫曲起一边的膝盖，搂住巴基的腰，让他更好地待在自己双腿中间，皮肤相互摩擦。史蒂夫忍不住仰起头，呻吟出声，巴基笑着吻他暴露的喉结，吻他的肩膀，他们的小腹和下身贴在一起，轻柔的律动带来更多的快感。  
  
“感觉如何？”巴基轻声问道，史蒂夫觉得他的性感嗓音令自己着魔。  
  
“嗯……所以说，你带了什么用品来吗？”  
  
巴基轻轻笑，“相信我，史蒂夫，你可不想在沙滩上把任何东西塞进任何地方。”他又挺动臀部，换来史蒂夫的一声呻吟。  
  
“老天……你一定是个恶魔，巴基……”  
  
“那你堕落的真不够快。”他们保持着令人舒适快活的节奏，配合彼此一起动作，伴随着亲吻和爱抚。  
  
“这可是第一天……”史蒂夫回答，“你还想怎么快？”  
  
“平心而论……说服你可真不容易。”巴基喘息着轻叹。  
  
史蒂夫感到有些好笑地摇摇头。他们不再说话，专心于彼此的身体，直到高潮。  
  
巴基拉着史蒂夫回到水槽边，再次清洁身体，并用带来的浴巾擦干。他们都穿上短裤，肩并肩躺在沙滩上。  
  
“在这里睡吧，比较凉快，垫子都用驱虫的药水浸过了。”巴基告诉史蒂夫，那张垫子上确实有史蒂夫之前用过的熏香味。  
  
史蒂夫却突然没了睡意。  
  
他盯着漫天的星光，不眨眼睛，直到眼睛四周开始酸痛，“你对每个客人都这么好吗？”  
  
“当然不了，”巴基哼道，“全看长相。”  
  
史蒂夫笑起来，“我猜我应该说，谢谢夸奖？”  
  
“嗯，你该放轻松点，不是来度假的吗？”  
  
“说起来容易。”史蒂夫小声回答。  
  
“所以说，你是为什么被开除的？我能问问吗？你是做什么的？”  
  
“我只是……”史蒂夫并非想要隐瞒什么，但他陷入了某种沉思，“我只是希望，好人鼓起勇气做好事的时候能够得到应有的好报，如果不是这样，那以后就没人再做正确的事情了。所以呢，我无论如何得帮他一把，我猜我实在太擅长得罪上级了。”  
  
巴基沉默了片刻，“那你呢？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你说好人有好报，我猜，你是那个没得到好报的……”  
  
“我不一样，我不在乎，我不后悔。”史蒂夫最终眨了眨眼，视线稍稍有些模糊，星光闪成一片。  
  
他听到巴基轻轻叹息，“我说，我还真不是看出你是个同性恋，才决定帮把手的。这个，”巴基抬起手臂比划了一下，两人的位置，“这个只是额外惊喜。我今天去码头给我姐取药，已经要走了，却看见码头边站着一个金发的傻大个，看起来一副迷路小狗的倒霉相，似乎是个遇到困难的老好人，我真的只是同情心过剩才走过去听你们说什么的。”  
  
“我哪有……”史蒂夫不满地噘起嘴，假装说道，“别以为我会相信，你这个看长相的混球。”  
  
巴基大笑起来，余光中，史蒂夫看到巴基侧过身。一只手掌突然挡住了他看星空的双眼，“快点闭上眼睛吧，史蒂夫，睁着眼，永远都睡不着的。”  
  
史蒂夫心理突然因为巴基的关怀感动起来，他听话地闭上了眼，巴基的手掌轻轻贴着他的眼睑，并没有移开，“好吧，我听你的。我睡着了。”  
  
“晚安，史蒂夫。”  
  
“晚安，巴基。”  
  
**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

往复循环的海浪声似乎有安眠的效力，这夜史蒂夫睡得十分安稳，清晨涨潮前，巴基把他摇醒，史蒂夫发现巴基的头发和身上都湿哒哒的，似乎又去游过泳。地上的垫子已经卷到了史蒂夫身边。  
  
史蒂夫翻了个身，摇摇晃晃地坐起来，“早安……”  
  
“快起，我要回去弄早饭，卢卡斯还要上学，蒂娜也要出诊。”巴基催促地轻轻踢了一脚史蒂夫的肩膀，沙子沾到史蒂夫赤裸的大臂上。  
  
“知道啦……”史蒂夫拖着长音从地上爬起来，动作迟缓地像只树懒。  
  
巴基站一边呵呵地笑，似乎也无意催促。  
  
“你还说，我跟你上床，可以免费住宿。现在我都答应了，还交了钱，你让我睡沙滩也就算了，早上还不许赖床……”史蒂夫嘟嘟囔囔地掸着身上的沙子，打了个哈欠。  
  
巴基并没有理会他的抱怨，只是边笑边迅速收拾好他们的东西，带着史蒂夫顺着绳子爬回矮崖上。他挂好垫子卷成的包袱，收好探照灯，跨上四轮摩托，拍拍自己的后座。  
  
史蒂夫走过去，跨坐在巴基身后，比昨晚更放心地趴在巴基的后背上。  
  
“别睡着了，掉下去我可不掉头找你。”巴基笑着警告道。  
  
史蒂夫掐了一把巴基的腰，发现他并不怕痒，只得安分地扶好。  
  
两个人一路回到巴基的拖车前，当巴基停放好摩托，从拖车内传出轻微的音乐声。  
  
“你不是独居吗？”史蒂夫开玩笑地挑起眉毛。  
  
“是电话，我有个熟人今天上岛，我猜大概是他在找我。”巴基回答道，但他并不急于冲进屋内接听。  
  
“为什么你的电话有信号，我的手机自从昨天晚饭后就没有工作过？”  
  
“我的是特殊服务。”巴基摆出得意的表情，史蒂夫很喜欢他挑起下巴的样子，“你手机没信号大概是台风过境的关系，我的是本地服务信号好一些。”  
  
“什么！？哪里有台风！？”史蒂夫为自己毫不知情的天气情况感到震惊。  
  
“是大岛上，昨天傍晚电台有发台风预警，这里通讯系统不太发达，美国大陆来的手机本来就不好用。有特殊天气就会把资源使用在调度防灾等重要的事件上。”  
  
“会影响我返程吗？”史蒂夫不由得露出担忧的神色。  
  
“今晚从登陆，走大岛西岸直接穿岛，我们在北边没大碍，坏天气到不了路奇岛，没准连雨都难得下。等到你回家的时候，大岛的天气应该转晴了。除非你很倒霉，机场在台风中受损，不然应该是没有影响的。”巴基对史蒂夫挥了挥手，“你先回去再睡会儿吧，趁着现在气温还不到最高。早饭时我会让卢卡斯去叫你。”  
  
史蒂夫将信将疑地转身走向院门，巴基突然叫他的名字，史蒂夫回头时，巴基还站在原来的位置看着他。  
  
“怎么了？”史蒂夫歪了歪头。  
  
“你在休假，史蒂夫，多笑笑，别想太多。”  
  
史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，真的什么也没想，他迅速走回巴基身边，吻了他的嘴唇一下，分开的时候觉得脸颊有些发热，“谢谢。”史蒂夫有些不好意思地说道，上帝啊，他觉得自己表现得就像个十几岁的小男孩。  
  
巴基先是有些惊讶，但很快又笑起来，他揉了揉史蒂夫的头发，这让史蒂夫觉得更加不好意思。但巴基却十分自然，他再次像史蒂夫挥手，这次两个人一起转身。  
  
史蒂夫回到自己的小屋里，拉上窗帘，遮蔽从窗口射入的晨光，闭上眼睛。他很快又睡着了，两年以来精神上的压力让史蒂夫在不知不觉中筋疲力竭，现在他终于得到了某种自己觊觎已久的安抚。  
  
卢卡斯在两小时后把史蒂夫叫醒。史蒂夫睡眼惺忪地起来打开门，男孩不但没有离开，反而抱着新床单和枕套冲进史蒂夫的房间。  
  
“我来给你打扫。”卢卡斯快活地说道。  
  
“不先吃早饭吗？”史蒂夫在桌子上拿起自己的洗漱用品，搭上毛巾，走到门口。  
  
“我吃过了！”卢卡斯已爬上了史蒂夫的床，开始把床单扒下来。那张对于史蒂夫来讲窄小的床铺对于男孩来讲可一点也不小，他想展开单人床单还要费不少功夫。  
  
史蒂夫笑着看了卢卡斯一会儿，才去洗漱，回屋时卢卡斯已经打扫了房间，正把窗帘绑到一起，男孩熟练地拿住绳子一端，绕了几下，迅速打出一个漂亮的绳结。  
  
“你爸教你的吗？”史蒂夫用下巴指了指男孩的手里，想起男孩的父亲是个海员。  
  
男孩立即用力一拽，绳结轻易散开了，他用史蒂夫看不清的速度迅速又打了一个，再次解开，“这两种是我爸教我的，我还会这样。”男孩又系了一个新花样，无比认真地说道，“这是妈妈包草药的结。巴基也教我，巴基教的都是死结，就打不开了，不能绑窗帘。”  
  
史蒂夫笑着拍拍男孩的肩膀，从钱包里取出一美元的纸币，递给男孩。  
  
卢卡斯的眼睛都亮起来，他小心翼翼地接过纸币，对折两次，塞进裤兜里，“史蒂夫，你真好！去吃饭吧！”男孩说着跑出了史蒂夫的屋子。  
  
史蒂夫为男孩单纯的言论大笑，在这个陌生的地方，他已经不再感到拘束，也不再穿立刻会被汗水湿透的T恤，像男孩一样赤裸上身，前往饭厅。  
  
史蒂夫大概是家里最晚起的人，史蒂夫坐到桌边时，蒂娜正背上医药包准备去出诊了。她与史蒂夫简短地打了招呼，并叫上卢卡斯带他顺路上学。家里只剩下史蒂夫自己，他可以看到巴基坐在敞开的后门外台阶上，正在把绳子上系的已经晒干的草叶取下来，装进一个篮子里。  
  
史蒂夫咬了两口蒜蓉面包，端着咖啡杯走到巴基身后。  
  
巴基也没回头，“在帮我姐。”  
  
史蒂夫靠在门边，“我们待会儿去哪里？你朋友什么时候到？”  
  
“带你去南边，从西海岸转到北，把你放在有沙滩的地方。我去找一下我朋友，然后回来带你走回这里，有的地方路太窄，车还是过不去。”  
  
“那你的车呢？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“那个人，也不是真来找我的，他就是找我借车，所以正好给他开过去。”巴基这样说，显得若有所思。  
  
“他也是从大岛过来的吗？赶在台风之前，我们都运气不错。”  
  
这次巴基没有立即回答，他侧过脸看着小筐里的干叶片，史蒂夫突然注意到他的表情与先前似乎有微妙的不同，显得更为专注。  
  
“是啊，你们都赶在台风之前来。”他沉吟道，“希望不要耽误回程。”  
  
也许巴基是在担心这个，史蒂夫耸了耸肩，走上前去，在巴基身边坐下，“你猜怎的？我觉得我还挺喜欢这里，多呆两天也无所谓，就是改签一张机票的事情。”  
  
巴基与他对视，又恢复了放松慵懒的姿态，“不是嫌弃天气又热又有沙子吗？”  
  
“我有防晒霜了，又知道去哪里游泳……”史蒂夫回答道，“而且还有个不错的家伙陪我。”  
  
巴基看着史蒂夫，眼睛里有笑意，史蒂夫对那双淡蓝色的眼睛有些着迷，他不知道他们对视了多久，但似乎超过了应该的时长。巴基仍然笑着站起身，拿着小筐回到屋里，“快吃饭，你这个懒鬼，吃完了我们立刻出发，不然会赶不上约定的时间。”  
  
史蒂夫迅速消灭掉自己的早餐，跟着巴基一起上路，他们仍然骑着昨晚去海边那辆越野摩托，一想到巴基是要把这辆车租借给朋友，他就觉得有些惋惜，昨夜他们所到达的那处矮崖，显然不是四驱汽车能开到的地方。史蒂夫闭上眼睛就能回忆起那片夜光下的海，无限接近黑色的蓝，还有走进海中的人，仿佛梦境一样虚幻。  
  
巴基带他到南部海岸看海景，能远远眺望不远处的无人岛礁，南部风浪比别处更大，从海天交界处的海面上升起云团，聚集在一起，有些云团边缘微微发灰。巴基告诉史蒂夫说那片海就是大岛所在的方向，云团是台风的前兆。  
  
沿着西海岸走地势越来越高，他们的摩托车开到一处山崖上。这里虽然海面平静，但下面却是悬崖。崖下的海水一片一片呈现出深浅不同的蓝色，崖壁边泛着白色的浪花。  
  
“那里，最蓝的地方，那片水很深，可以从这跳下去。”巴基指着一片海，对史蒂夫说道。  
  
“这里足有15米，我可不会找死地往下跳。”  
  
“没有那么高，顶多10米，而且那里水深至少有15米，很安全。不过你看从那里开始，水就渐渐变浅，到这边的天蓝色海水，那里海下有个陡崖，到这边水深就不到10米了，并且有很多大珊瑚礁，最浅的地方不到3米。跳错了地方，很可能会死得很惨。”  
  
“就算跳下去，要怎么上岸呢？”  
  
“这个不用发愁，再往南游不了多远就有突出的沙滩了。”  
  
“不过，还是那句话，别管几米，有没有地方上岸，我可不会往下跳。”史蒂夫望着下面七色不同的海水，心中微微恐慌，他虽不至于痪上恐高症，但也不是很善于应付高度。  
  
巴基看出了史蒂夫的不适感，开玩笑地嘲讽了几句，史蒂夫只是坚持摇头。最终巴基说道：“这边潜水是很不错的，明天可以把船开过来，不过我没有潜水的装备，得去找两套。”  
  
“不用麻烦了，我还是比较喜欢在水面上。”史蒂夫说。  
  
巴基摇头大笑，“好吧，随你。”他拉着史蒂夫的手腕让他转过身，史蒂夫看到山崖的另一边是缓坡向下，有一条小路，小路的尽头有一片十分眼熟的空地。“这里离家很近，你要是改变了心意，咱么可以跑回来跳水玩儿。”  
  
史蒂夫吃惊地张大了嘴，“我还以为……我们走出了很远。”  
  
“没什么奇怪的，在岛上方向感不好找，我们确实走出了很远，但又绕了回来，再加上这个岛本身很小，所以你会闹不清方位。走吧，带你去岛上最好的沙滩。”  
  
巴基把史蒂夫带到一片洁白柔软的无人沙滩，沙滩也就20米长，两边都是礁石，延伸到海中，形成天然隔断，隐蔽又清净。史蒂夫和巴基一起把带来的遮阳伞插在沙滩上，铺上沙滩垫。巴基把史蒂夫安顿好，便独自驾车离开了。  
  
史蒂夫只下水游了一会儿，又回到沙滩上躺着休息，脑子里总是回想着昨天晚上的经历。他也在逐渐适应海边的湿度，不再觉得岸上的天气特别难熬。当然，不穿上衣和鞋对舒适度确实有很大提升。  
  
巴基说他最多离开半小时，就会回来一起游泳，但是40分钟过去了，巴基仍然没有出现，史蒂夫决定再下水，这次他先在岸边转了转，好奇海岸的整个形状，他沿右手边的礁石向水中走，一直走到海水没过身高，仍然无法达到礁石的尽头绕过去。虽然巴基提醒过史蒂夫远离深水，但史蒂夫还是游了起来，沿着一侧的石壁，只要还有地方可以攀附，史蒂夫就不会害怕。  
  
他终于游到了礁石的尽头，浪花也凶猛了不少。史蒂夫打算探头过去看一眼，就游回岸上，他绕过礁石，扶着石头探出水面，远远看到另一片和自己所在的一模一样的白沙滩，向内凹去，沙滩另一边，还有隔断的礁石。看来这一小段海岸，都是呈现出这种月牙形的隔断。  
  
史蒂夫正准备打道回府，却远远瞥见岸上站着两个男人，而其中一个正是去给朋友送车的巴基。史蒂夫用手揉眼睛想要看清，结果越揉越花。他趴在岩石边看了好一会儿，才确定那人确实是巴基没错，他的红色四轮摩托，就停在沙滩尽头的草丛里。  
  
巴基正在与另一个男人对话。距离太远，史蒂夫完全无法听到谈话内容，他只是微妙地意识到，两个男人之间并没有任何亲近感，与史蒂夫想象中的“朋友”相去甚远。陌生人的衣着也与巴基的彩虹条沙滩裤和夹脚拖鞋形成鲜明对比，那人穿着黑色工装长裤和短袖T恤，脚上是一双靴子。交谈之中，陌生人突然抓住巴基的手腕，巴基并没有移动，他说了两句什么，男人放开，缓缓将双手举起来，像是一个投降的动作。  
  
史蒂夫突然感到自己正在偷窥别人的隐私，一瞬间觉得非常窘迫，他立马缩回了岩石后面。如果真是随便的朋友，也许巴基并不会介意史蒂夫在场，既然巴基有意避开了他，也就意味着史蒂夫在场会带来某些不便，史蒂夫必须尊重他的决定。  
  
这小小的意外发现令史蒂夫无心再游泳，他回到岸边，坐在沙滩上，一直看着巴基离开的方向。没过十几分钟，巴基便走了回来。  
  
他与史蒂夫打了个招呼，并未表现出异常。  
  
“游泳吗？”史蒂夫装作无事发生，轻松地问道。  
  
巴基摇了摇头，“对不起，我回来晚了，但是我不得不回家一趟，把你自己放在这里我也不太放心。”  
  
“没关系，我跟你一起回去。已经一个小时了，我也游得差不多了。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
两个人开始收拾东西，史蒂夫一直注意观察巴基的神态，但他没有暴露出丝毫异常的情绪。  
  
“我们需要扛着伞回家吗？”史蒂夫又问。  
  
“当然不了，还有3公里远，扛着伞要累死了。明天有个岛上的朋友过来，他们用完明天帮我带回去。但是我们要把它们收到那边的岩石下面，避免涨潮被海水冲走。”  
  
“是刚刚你去见的朋友吗？”史蒂夫忍不住这样试探道。  
  
巴基楞了一下，才回答：“哦，不是他，是岛上的人。”  
  
二人在巴基异常的沉默中徒步走回了家，不过又也许这一切只是史蒂夫的心理作用。巴基仍然会友善地向他介绍丛林里植物的品种以及可以采摘品尝的野生梅子和水果。只是不知为什么，史蒂夫总觉的，巴基的状态出现了某种变化，就像他早餐时坐在台阶上摘叶子时一样，少了懒散，多了专注。或者说，巴基变得十分专注。  
  
史蒂夫感到十分好奇，到底是什么原因让巴基产生了这种变化。  
  
他想了解巴基，他想要交个朋友。  
  



	5. Chapter 5

午饭过后，巴基从柜子里给史蒂夫翻出一张旧地图，给他圈了几处景点，就回到了自己的拖车里。史蒂夫不便去打搅，等巴基离开后他才意识到自己没有交通工具，几乎哪里都不可能到达。他回到房间，把地图扔在一边，躺了一小会儿，无奈天气太热，无法午睡，他想起早晨巴基带他去的海崖，也许可以从后院走回去试试。那里的风景很美，史蒂夫可以回去拍些照片。  
  
想到这里，史蒂夫立即起身穿鞋，摸到鞋子的时候突然愣住了。  
  
两天来，巴基对史蒂夫的招待一直周到细致，几乎无可挑剔，就连他现在穿的鞋子，都是巴基找给他的轻便潜水鞋。自从母亲去世以后，史蒂夫觉得自己从未得到过如此体贴的关怀，并非是史蒂夫在抱怨自己成年后所交往的恋人们，这样的区别大部分是由于性格使然，比如已经与史蒂夫一起生活5年的乔纳森，照顾自己的能力都极端有限，史蒂夫也从不会在他身上期盼什么。  
  
事实上，史蒂夫从来都不期盼什么，他从小就是个独立的、甚至可以说是不合群的孩子，从某种意义上来讲，他是个难以讨得关怀的个体。不是老师最喜欢的学生，也没有成群的朋友。史蒂夫大部分可以交心的好友都是成年以后结识的，并且都必须经过一个从无法相互理解到理解的过程。  
  
可是巴基没有，巴基似乎从一开始就不嫌弃史蒂夫对待陌生人的拘谨，他花心思让史蒂夫感到轻松自在。也许巴基说过他的目的并不完全单纯，但史蒂夫并不是傻瓜，他可以分辨出好意和有所企图。他甚至开始理解巴基为何会冒着冒犯甚至是激怒史蒂夫的风险先对他实言相告。那并非像巴基所说的，担心史蒂夫无法会意，只不过巴基在很短很短的时间内，就了解了史蒂夫本人的性格。他认为史蒂夫有必要在第一时间了解他们之间任何的动机和可能性。  
  
现在史蒂夫对此心怀感激。  
  
他又看看自己午后才从巴基那里得到的地图，怎么看都有些敷衍的意思，忘记给史蒂夫安排交通工具实在不像巴基的风格。  
  
大概是上午会见朋友的事情让巴基分心吧，到底是什么事情呢？史蒂夫边想边找出早晨忘记带在身边的徕卡相机，涂好防晒霜，离开他借居的小院。他从院子后面向山坡上走，经过巴基停放拖车的空地时，也没做停留。  
  
也许下次见到巴基的时候，他可以试探地询问一下，即使他与巴基的关系还完全无法到达这种询问私事的程度。在24小时之内，巴基让史蒂夫的心情迅速得到前所未有的改善，史蒂夫也想做同样的事情。  
  
巴基是一段无可挑剔的艳遇，一定也会是个完美的男朋友——虽然男朋友的部分与史蒂夫并无关系，他只是小岛上的一位过客而已。这么一想，史蒂夫又突然有了点思乡的情绪。  
  
他按照记忆中的方向一路上行，周围都是矮树林，走起来脚下的路却不比在山上俯瞰的时候更明显，走了一段，史蒂夫才发现矮树枝桠上早已褪色的淡红色路标，再走起来才容易些。  
  
那段路途不算远，但史蒂夫在树林中拍照片，找找巴基上午时给他介绍的果树，也在林子里停留了将近一个小时的时间。在没有巴基指点的情况下，史蒂夫最终只敢吃掉自己确信无疑的两颗野芒果，其他野树莓便不敢轻易食用了，他把那些野生的浆果纷纷用相机记录。  
  
到悬崖边时，史蒂夫小心翼翼地待在安全距离，但又忍不住向下看。原本突出的山石在巴基说的能够跳水的地方向内凹进去。崖上甚至有一块伸出的平台，似乎是大自然专门给贪玩的人类留下的一处跳台。史蒂夫走到视野开阔的平台边，再次惊叹于复杂海底环境带来的色调不同的海。晴空中从南部飘来几朵白云，在海面上留下云的影子。  
  
史蒂夫从小在城市中长大，对海上运动和潜水也没有任何特殊的爱好，甚至还对潜水或多或少有些恐惧。然而这片海却和别处不同，不是一望无际的、似乎可以吞噬一切的蔚蓝色。比起令人敬畏的壮阔，眼前这片海就像一张巨大的藏宝图，上面覆盖着微微透明的蓝色幕布，晶莹可爱，又让人看不清幕布下面的细节，能够激发起无限的好奇心。长久面对这片海，就连史蒂夫也变得很想潜下去，看看神秘蓝色覆盖之下的奇异世界。  
  
史蒂夫调试好自己的相机，对着海面拍了几张，对着相机后的屏幕再看，又觉得色彩和眼前的景象很有出入。他再次调试相机，突然听到背后传来狗叫声。  
  
回头看来时的小路，树林里有两个小影子在向山上跑。  
  
“史蒂夫！——”史蒂夫听见卢卡斯叫自己的名字，忍不住露出笑容。现在他不介意有男孩的陪伴。  
  
男孩带着他的大狗“拖鞋”一路跑到山顶，直接坐倒在史蒂夫脚边大口地喘着气，“史蒂夫！”  
  
“下午好啊，卢卡斯，你放学了吗？”  
  
“嗯，是啊！巴基说看你往山上走了，可以来找你玩。”大狗追上了男孩，扑到了男孩的身上，一人一狗在地上滚成一团，卢卡斯敞开的白色短袖衬衫完全染成了土黄色。  
  
史蒂夫端起相机，忍不住给玩耍的男孩和狗拍了两张照。卢卡斯听见快门声，兴奋地坐起来，搂住拖鞋的脖子，向史蒂夫比了一个V字手势，笑得露出两排洁白的小牙。  
  
史蒂夫得到授意，又给男孩和狗拍了几张照片。卢卡斯抢着想看，史蒂夫便把相机拿给他。  
  
卢卡斯对史蒂夫的拍照水平很满意，照片里男孩和狗都笑得灿烂。但他却难以理解史蒂夫拍的那几张海景以及树枝上的野果，“你是摄影师吗？摄影师会拍奇怪的照片。”卢卡斯对史蒂夫说道，“前年岛上来过一个摄影团，还有一个人住在我们家呢！”  
  
“我不是摄影师，拍照是用来画画的。”  
  
“对着照片画？”  
  
“不完全是，只是素材。”  
  
“什么是素材？”  
  
“嗯……就是……想要画大海的时候，不记得海是什么样子的，照片能够提醒我。”当然关于取材的那些光影和取景的细节，史蒂夫难以讲给卢卡斯听。  
  
“哈哈哈，你真笨，怎么会忘记海是什么样子的？”卢卡斯似乎觉得听到了什么好笑的事情，“你是画家吗？”  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，绘画只是史蒂夫的业余爱好，如今失去了日间工作，他有机会继续重拾自己儿时的梦想。当然，绘画大概永远无法成为史蒂夫的专职，他没有受过专业培训，也并非天赋十足，在纽约不可能作为艺术家生活。“不是，我是个……法官。”  
  
“天啊！”卢卡斯跳起来，开心得围着史蒂夫转圈，“你是个裁判*！这简直太棒了！你明天能去嘎玛沙滩吗？我们明天打棒球比赛，我们正缺少一个裁判！”（Judge，与裁判是同一词）  
  
“我并不是棒球裁判……”史蒂夫笑道，男孩显然不知道法官的含义，“我裁判别的事情。”  
  
卢卡斯的笑容一下消失了，但他仍然不死心地问道：“但也许你也可以裁判棒球比赛？”  
  
史蒂夫摸摸男孩的棕色卷发，回答道：“我想，也许我也可以裁判棒球比赛。”无论史蒂夫是否专业，作为棒球迷从小看比赛长大，裁判男孩们的棒球比赛他还是可以胜任的。  
  
“太好了！噢耶！”  
  
男孩欢快地在悬崖边跑跳，看得史蒂夫有些忧心，“嘿，卢卡斯，小心点，那边离悬崖太近了。”  
  
“没关系的！这边可以跳水！”男孩指着下面深蓝色的海。  
  
“你跳过？”史蒂夫挑起眉毛。  
  
“当然！不信我跳给你看。”男孩脱掉自己的上衣，塞进史蒂夫手里，又脱掉了脚上的鞋子。“帮我拿着。”  
  
史蒂夫立即惊慌起来，“喂，卢卡斯，我知道了，你不用——”  
  
“哈哈，史蒂夫来给我拍照！”男孩抬起手臂，等着史蒂夫举起相机。  
  
史蒂夫看男孩一副游刃有余的样子，便咽下自己无端的担心，把相机调成连拍模式，对卢卡斯点了点头，男孩从平台上跑了几步，张牙舞爪地腾空跳了起来，史蒂夫抓拍到了那些镜头，他自己跑到悬崖边时，只看到下面平静的深蓝色海水中溅起白色的小浪花。  
  
拖鞋在原地转了两圈，然后摇着尾巴开始向南边的山下跑，史蒂夫背着相机，捡起卢卡斯的鞋子，跟上去。  
  
史蒂夫跟着大狗跑了十分钟左右，就听见男孩一边叫着史蒂夫的名字一边从山脚下的小树林中跑上来，浑身都湿漉漉的，表情也不像刚刚那么开心，他皱着眉头。  
  
“怎么了？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“在岸边扎到脚了。”男孩指了指自己的左脚。史蒂夫蹲下去，看到男孩脚底确实扎了一片木茬，周围有些淤血。  
  
史蒂夫把男孩抱起来，让卢卡斯坐在手臂上，卢卡斯立刻搂住史蒂夫的脖子，他全身都湿乎乎的，史蒂夫的T恤也被湿透了，不过史蒂夫并不介意，这个小岛（或者说巴基一家）的亲切友好让史蒂夫很自然地融入其中，“没别的地方受伤吧？”他拍拍男孩赤裸的后背，耐心安慰道。  
  
男孩在史蒂夫的肩膀上摇了摇头。  
  
史蒂夫抱着男孩一路往回走，男孩因为脚痛而变得非常沉默，史蒂夫说了些鼓励的话，赞赏他的勇气，“我都不敢从那里跳下去。”  
  
“很安全，你看我跳下去，没有事情，海水很深，能接住你。”男孩认真地对史蒂夫讲解道，那不像卢卡斯的语气，倒像是别人交给他的。  
  
“巴基带你去跳水？”  
  
“嗯，巴基也喜欢那里，妈妈说他小时候经常去，拦不住，像我一样。”男孩嘻嘻笑起来，似乎把这当做某种表扬。  
  
史蒂夫想象巴基小时的样子，忍不住露出微笑。  
  
到家的时候，史蒂夫带着卢卡斯去拖车边敲门，但巴基并不在里面，他便抱着卢卡斯回到院子中，看见巴基正从他自己的小屋里走出来。  
  
“卢卡斯的脚被扎到了。”史蒂夫说道，他看看巴基，又看看自己的小屋。  
  
“空调，我把你的空调修好了。”巴基回答，他的手中果然提着一个小小的工具箱。  
  
原来如此，“太感谢了。”史蒂夫感动地回答。  
  
“把小家伙抱到屋里去吧，我去拿药箱。”巴基走到史蒂夫身边的时候停下来，“扎哪里了？我看看。”  
  
男孩仍然搂着史蒂夫的脖子，抬起左脚。巴基单手扶着史蒂夫怀里男孩的后背，侧头到史蒂夫背后去查看男孩的脚，他们离得很近，那几乎像是半个拥抱。  
  
“没什么事，待会儿用镊子把木片夹出来，消消毒就行了。”巴基抬起身，揉揉卢卡斯湿漉漉的头发，“尽会给人添麻烦，还让人家抱你回来。”  
  
卢卡斯并没有什么悔过之心，他似乎完全不把史蒂夫当成外人，不服说教的小男孩以沉默回应，又把史蒂夫搂紧了一点。  
  
史蒂夫侧头看着巴基，微笑说道：“没关系的，反正也该回来了。”  
  
巴基看了史蒂夫一会儿，他们站得太近，那是个略微有些尴尬的对视，如果他们是一对情侣的话，大概应该交换一个亲吻。  
  
但他们不是。  
  
巴基指指大木屋，示意史蒂夫跟上来。  
  
史蒂夫把卢卡斯放在饭桌上，巴基从柜子里拿出医药箱，在男孩旁边的椅子上坐下，抓着男孩的小脚丫，用镊子把扎进脚心的木片取出来。男孩也不哭闹，只是皱皱眉头，那样子让史蒂夫回想起自己的童年。  
  
巴基又用酒精棉球给卢卡斯清洁了伤口，用毛巾把他的脚整个擦干净，贴上防水创口贴，动作十分娴熟。  
  
男孩恢复了生机，立刻想要下地，被巴基拦在桌子上，“等等，你先得穿着鞋子，知道吗？这两天不准光脚走。”  
  
卢卡斯的鞋子还拿在史蒂夫手里，于是史蒂夫半跪下去，把鞋子套在男孩脚上。男孩似乎不太乐意，“明天要打棒球。”  
  
“那也要穿鞋子。”巴基说道。  
  
男孩噘了噘嘴，蓝眼睛亮亮的，转了两圈，史蒂夫几乎可以看出男孩正在想主意避过这个穿鞋的话题，“你知道吗？史蒂夫是个裁判！明天他会给我们当裁判。”卢卡斯大声对巴基宣布道。  
  
巴基挑起眉毛，看向史蒂夫。  
  
“呃，其实我是联邦法官。”史蒂夫不好意思地挠了挠头，“曾是……联邦法官，不是说了吗？我现在失业了。”  
  
“嗯，联邦裁判。”卢卡斯听不懂“联邦”的含义，只是一心一意认为史蒂夫是某种运动裁判。史蒂夫摸摸男孩的头，有他打岔，亲口说出自己已经被开除也不是太困难的事情。  
  
“我还以为联邦法官是终身制的。”  
  
史蒂夫有些惊讶地看着巴基，他没想到巴基对美国本土的司法系统有了解，剧史蒂夫所知，岛上似乎没有真正意义上的法院，民事纠纷全靠一个所谓的市政厅办公室仲裁，而岛上所谓的市长，也同样是捕鱼为生的渔民家族。  
  
“是终身制，但是呃……可以被弹劾，虽然实例不多。”史蒂夫苦笑着回答。  
  
巴基点点头，“我很抱歉，我没有追问的意思。”  
  
“没关系，反正现在我放假了，可以待在某个小岛上，给孩子们打棒球当当裁判。”  
  
“嗯，谢谢你。”巴基很体贴地不再追问。  
  
“谢什么？”  
  
“谢谢你把小家伙抱回来，别看他瘦，份量可不轻。”  
  
史蒂夫捏了捏卢卡斯的肩膀，对巴基笑道，“不会啊，举手之劳。”  
  
巴基开车到岛上的市场去购买食材，史蒂夫在家里陪卢卡斯做游戏，从来不善于应付孩子的他在卢卡斯身上找到某种从未有过的成就感，竟然也玩得很开心。晚饭时蒂娜才回家，吃完饭便又回到岛上的小诊所继续工作。史蒂夫、巴基和卢卡斯一起在家里观看棒球比赛，晚上的时候电视信号变得越来越差，最终只剩下播报大岛天气状况的新闻。  
  
卢卡斯趴在沙发上睡着了，二人把男孩送进他的小卧室，回到饭厅又开了两罐啤酒，坐在饭桌旁聊天。他们开始聊些关于棒球比赛的话题，之后巴基会问一些关于史蒂夫的事情，当史蒂夫感到无法深入解释的时候，巴基都会重新把话题岔开，史蒂夫并不会感到任何负担。傍晚蒂娜回到家里，加入了二人的交谈，她得知史蒂夫是个法官之后露出震惊的神色。  
  
“你有多大年纪！？”  
  
“35。”史蒂夫笑着回答，当他刚刚接到聘书的时候，也不敢相信自己的好运气，所有人都为他的年轻感到惊异，年轻会带来无止境的轻视，他难以在法庭上树立权威，然而史蒂夫一一客服了那些，并且一上任就让自己搅进了最复杂的案件审理程序，皮尔斯的案子是他唯一裁判过的重大案件，现在回想起来，他仍然对自己失去这份工作感到惋惜。  
  
“你有35吗？大概和巴基同年，你看起来可真年轻，我原本以为你顶多30岁，不过35岁的法官也很少有吧。”  
  
“确实。”除史蒂夫之外，并无他人。“巴基也35吗？”  
  
“36。”巴基回答，“按照蒂娜的理论，我看起来至少比你大10岁。”  
  
“不会的……”史蒂夫并不觉得巴基比自己年龄大，事实上恰恰相反，他一直有种奇怪的感觉，认为巴基只是个性格成熟的年轻人。  
  
“你有什么意见吗？玛丽莱太太一直觉得我是你妹妹。”蒂娜笑着凑到巴基身旁，双手搂住弟弟的腰，巴基揽着蒂娜的肩膀，吻了吻她的额头。  
  
蒂娜又看向史蒂夫，“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”  
  
史蒂夫看着姐弟俩，感到有些羡慕，他摇摇头，“我父亲去世得早，母亲也没有再婚，所以就我一个。你们家呢？我听卢卡斯说你们小时候就住在这岛上。”  
  
“巴恩斯不像本地姓氏对不对？”蒂娜笑着看看巴基，“我们父母搬来岛上做医生的，家里一共有四个小孩，巴基这家伙还有两个妹妹，除了我之外他们都是在岛上出生的。”  
  
“后来爸妈吵得比较厉害，离婚了，那时候蒂娜已经在大岛上大学了，她就和我爸一起留下了，我和两个妹妹，贝卡还有丽丝一起跟妈回了美国。”  
  
“是啊，我一辈子也没去过别的地方，回到美国本土也住不习惯。但是巴基不一样，巴基是见过世面的。贝卡和丽丝也生活在大城市。”蒂娜的笑容很温和，但是巴基变得严肃，他抿着嘴，摇了摇头，说道：“并没有那么多值得一见的。”  
  
史蒂夫总觉得巴基的话语之后还有故事，“所以你又回到岛上了？”  
  
“嗯。”巴基只是简单地表示肯定，并没有过多的解释。  
  
蒂娜看了看饭厅里的挂表，打了个哈欠，“时间不早了，你们明天还要出海是不是？快去休息吧，我也想睡了。”  
  
蒂娜从巴基身边站起来，捧着他的脸颊给了他一个晚安吻，然后又走过来抱了抱史蒂夫。  
  
“今天卢卡斯的脚扎伤了，史蒂夫把他从海边抱回来的。”巴基突然说道。  
  
“哦？是吗？真是太麻烦你了，史蒂夫。”说着她也轻轻在史蒂夫的额头上吻了一下，轻松又自然，史蒂夫觉得心里暖暖的。在这个与大陆隔绝的小海岛上，人与人之间如此亲近，没有隔阂，这样的环境对史蒂夫有着强烈的吸引力。  
  
“走吧。”巴基站起身。  
  
两个人一起从后门进到院子里，很快走到史蒂夫的小屋前。二人都站住脚，转过身面对面。  
  
“呃……你想进来待会儿吗？”史蒂夫提出邀请，他有些紧张地舔舔嘴唇，祈祷自己的样子不会过于愚蠢。  
  
巴基安静地看了他一会儿，史蒂夫无法猜透他的心思。巴基经过史蒂夫身边，推开史蒂夫的房门走进去，“我把你的空调修好了。”  
  
“嗯，你之前提到了，真是太感谢了。”史蒂夫跟进去，关上屋门，巴基已经拿起空调遥控器，按下按钮，压缩机发出嗡嗡的响声，开始运转，室内有了凉风。巴基把遥控器放回到小桌上，“不过其实昨天在海边睡得也不错。”史蒂夫又笑道。  
  
房间并不够大，两个人站在室内便让小屋子变得有些拥挤。他们再次沉默地对视，巴基的视线让史蒂夫感到心跳加速，他无法否认对方给自己带来的吸引力，巴基的眼睛就好像白天时史蒂夫在山崖上看到的那片七色的海，带着神秘的魅力，让史蒂夫一直向下陷。  
  
史蒂夫想要继续前一晚的接触，他觉得两个人之间有某种无形的牵引。他主动凑过去，捧住巴基的脸颊，巴基没有移动，也没有避开。  
  
史蒂夫认真地在巴基嘴唇上落下一个吻，亲吻持续了两三秒，他没有感觉到回应，于是只能退回来，但却不想放开手。巴基轻轻攥住史蒂夫的手腕，也没有试图把他的手掌移开。  
  
巴基歪着头，史蒂夫感到掌心增加的一点点压力和温度，“你有什么心事吗？”他轻声问道，由衷地忧虑。  
  
“为什么这么说？”巴基反问。  
  
“是因为之前见到的朋友吗？”史蒂夫的好奇以及想要了解和安抚的心态占了上风，他不再顾及礼貌，继续追问道。  
  
巴基又沉默了两秒，最终叹了口气，神情又放松了一点，似乎是做出了某种决定，“我只是在想，我该拿你怎么办……”  
  
“我？”史蒂夫露出疑惑的神色，他并不明白巴基在说什么。也许史蒂夫表现得过于主动，巴基在思考如何划清界限？毕竟对于巴基来讲，史蒂夫只是岛上的游客，他们无法深入，总要保持距离。史蒂夫不知道，他难以理解那条线。史蒂夫的心中只有一扇门，可以选择对别人打开或者关闭，他心中没有那一层又一层的帘幕遮蔽，也没有许许多多的门槛和敲门的规矩。  
  
史蒂夫一直选择对人坦诚，对感情坦诚。他知道自己对巴基的那种淡淡的好感，在迅速膨胀。  
  
巴基仍旧沉默不语，史蒂夫再次尝试道：“我觉得昨晚真的很好，这样很不错——”  
  
史蒂夫再次倾身向前，只是这次不再是史蒂夫单方面的努力，二人的嘴唇在中途相遇，锁在一起，亲吻直接从试探变成了激烈的索取，巴基搂住史蒂夫的腰，他们的身体碰撞，体温透过薄薄的衣物容在一起。  
  
那感觉太好了，史蒂夫觉得这就是他现在所需要的，巴基就是他所需要的。巴基的亲吻和碰触，温柔却不容置疑，刺激着史蒂夫所有感官。  
  
而且并非自以为是，冥冥当中，史蒂夫觉得，自己对巴基也有着相似的吸引力。


	6. Chapter 6

“你喜欢怎样？”巴基突然停下来，撑起上半身问他。   
  
“嗯？”史蒂夫还沉浸在先前的亲热中，因为失去巴基的嘴唇而感到不满。他的手指绕到巴基的脑后，轻轻攥着他半长的头发，把他拉回来继续，“嗯……”   
  
二人已经分别去淋浴，巴基从自己的拖车里拿了夜间娱乐的必备品，一直趴在淋浴的栅栏墙边，盯着史蒂夫冲澡。开始的时候史蒂夫感到有点窘迫，尝试用水花把巴基赶走，但巴基只是从栅栏的一边绕到另一边，不断笑着，低声催促，最后史蒂夫放弃了挣扎，背过身去随便他看。当史蒂夫关上水，回头时，巴基也只是趴在他身后的栅栏门边，手搭在门顶端，下巴垫在手背上，看着史蒂夫的脸，眼神里带着笑意，没有令人不快的窥视，和先前卢卡斯等他换衣服的时候也差不多。史蒂夫围上浴巾，忍不住凑上去亲了巴基一下，那让巴基愣了几秒，但他很快在史蒂夫后退的途中伸头又回吻了一下，并为史蒂夫拉开门。史蒂夫从淋浴走回房的一路上，巴基都在试图拉扯他的浴巾，当他把那瓶润滑剂出其不意地扔给史蒂夫，而史蒂夫不得不双手去接的时候，巴基险些就偷袭得手，史蒂夫敏捷地侧身让巴基扑了个空。   
  
这种幼稚的打闹让史蒂夫对自己先前的感觉更为确信，在巴基细致周到的成熟表象之下，有一种年轻人的单纯，让史蒂夫可以想见在这个海岛上长大的少年人。史蒂夫也觉得巴基必然参与过某种集体生活，也许是寄宿学校，也许是外省大学，他大概是那种最令史蒂夫歆羡的团体成员，能够与周遭的所有人融洽相处，受到每个人的喜爱。   
  
“我问你喜欢怎样？在上还是在下？”巴基再次支撑起身体。   
  
“嗯……”史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，扭头看了看小桌上的润滑剂瓶子，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，脑子里仍然没有一个准确的答案，因为他完全相信，无论怎样，巴基都会把自己照顾周全。   
  
巴基翻了个白眼，“好吧，这全都怪你……今天晚上操定你了。”   
  
他的话像电流一样刺激着史蒂夫的神经，巴基再次俯下身，让史蒂夫享受热辣的亲吻，巴基的一条大腿压在史蒂夫的两腿之间，史蒂夫不自禁地向上挺腰，寻找任何带来快感的摩擦，同时他也能感觉到巴基已经勃起的阴茎压在他左侧的胯骨上……巴基的提议简直再好不过。   
  
然而巴基还是停下来，“说真的，你到底喜欢怎样？你和你的前任怎么做？”   
  
史蒂夫咬住下嘴唇，突如其来的问题让思绪占满了史蒂夫的大脑，他的前任——乔纳森，两年之内史蒂夫没能挽回什么，也不确定努力挽回是正确的决定。   
  
“还是说……前任是个禁忌话题？”巴基认真地询问，他翻了个身，把史蒂夫的身体向外推，史蒂夫主动挪到了小床的边缘，给巴基留出墙与身体之间的一点空隙，巴基躺到史蒂夫侧面，一条腿仍然跨在史蒂夫分开的两腿之间。 室内有空调的时候，他们可以这样舒适地挤在一起。  
  
“当然不是禁忌，我们在床上二七开，”史蒂夫一只手搭在巴基的大腿上，轻轻抚摸，“两成他在上面，七成时间我在上，不过这也不能说明喜好，老实说我真的无所谓。”   
  
“如果不是你犯了错误或者我不会数数，剩下的一成呢？”巴基笑着问。   
  
“剩下的时间我们干别的有趣的事情。”史蒂夫也笑起来，他与乔纳森之间并不是没有愉快的记忆。史蒂夫搬起巴基压在他身上的那条腿，也侧过身躺着，看着巴基的眼睛，巴基的右手手肘支在枕头上，探头看了看史蒂夫的背后，伸出左手轻轻扶住史蒂夫的腰，避免他从狭窄的床上滚下去。与巴基在一起，总能给史蒂夫带来莫名的安全感。   
  
“看来你们分手不是因为性生活不和谐。”巴基总结道。   
  
史蒂夫大笑了一声，“不不，肯定不是因为那个……不管你是否相信，乔纳森的外表也不比你差，当然这取决于个人眼光……而且他总是很热情。”   
  
巴基噘了噘嘴，他没有打断史蒂夫的话。   
  
巴基的沉默像是邀请，这种叙述随后必然存在一个“但是”，史蒂夫继续下去，“只不过，对于他来说，大多数时候我显得过于……中立……”他琢磨着合适的词汇，这两年以来，史蒂夫和乔纳森身边所有的人都能看到两个人最终会分开的结局，包括他们自己，以至于史蒂夫从来都没有把其中的缘由付诸过言语。“乔纳森也是家里的独生子，与我不同的是，他的父母都是地位显赫的人物，所以他从小就需要更多来自周遭的关注与支持。”   
  
“所以说养尊处优的公子哥是你的类型。”巴基的轻松调笑的口吻并不引人厌恶，但史蒂夫却无法摆脱认真的回忆和思考，   
  
“你没办法让我说他的坏话。”史蒂夫眨眨眼，巴基也收起了玩笑的表情，认真地点点头，史蒂夫知道他并没有不尊重的意思，“乔纳森的家世很好，却从未有过超于普通人的物质要求，恰恰相反，乔纳森花大把的时间和财力做志愿工作，参与平权活动，那很让人敬佩，我们就是在志愿工作中相识的。只不过随着时间的推移，我们之间的问题变得很明显，在他看来，我的立场并不够‘坚定’，我没办法因为自己的性取向，而对任何群体有所‘偏向’，我并没有他那种‘自己人’的同胞情怀，我总是……没办法在他面前证明自己。而对于我来说……也许我也需要更多的信任……我并非……总之，感情是很奇怪的，即使两个人都觉得彼此相爱，但有时候却没办法以对方期待的形式表达出来，也许最终，还是不适合在一起。”   
  
巴基听得很认真，以至于史蒂夫完全没有意识到自己的倾诉，最终他住了口，苦笑了一下，尴尬地自嘲道：“抱歉对你抱怨了一通，你并不想听这个。”   
  
“为什么抱歉，本就是我先问起的，你只是回答，谢谢你愿意分享。”   
  
“那你呢？你的故事是什么？完美先生。”   
  
巴基露出难以置信的神情，“你在叫我完美先生？”   
  
“难道不是吗？”   
  
巴基也笑起来，史蒂夫觉得他似乎有些不好意思，视线第一次离开史蒂夫的脸，扫着房间内的某处，史蒂夫觉得那很可爱。   
  
“回答你的问题，我并没有什么故事，我可以给你讲讲上次来岛上一日游的那个家伙，但我实在不记得很多，操，我甚至忘了他姓什么。”   
  
史蒂夫觉得这个回答有些敷衍，但巴基不想多说，他也不再追问，毕竟他们没有整晚的时间用来谈心。   
  
谈心也不是什么坏事，巴基是个极佳的好听众，只不过他们先前的计划更有吸引力一些，“总之当你男朋友一定很幸福，你总是把一切照顾周全不是吗？”史蒂夫最终总结道，“来吧，不然天要亮了,我愿意你在上面。”   
  
巴基没有犹豫，他凑到史蒂夫近前，再次压到史蒂夫身上，欲望很快被重新唤醒，巴基亲吻他的喉结，锁骨，然后到胸口，有时候是舌尖，有时候是嘴唇。他吻得很轻，大概是为了不在史蒂夫身上留下什么明显的痕迹，直到史蒂夫勃起的阴茎贴在巴基的下巴上。   
  
“你是想多来两轮，还是让这次尽量时间长点？”巴基的声音很低，见鬼的性感。   
  
史蒂夫因为他的话呻吟出声，“哦，巴基，你绝对是个魔鬼。”   
  
巴基的脸颊蹭着史蒂夫的下身，敏感的皮肤能感觉到巴基下巴上未刮净的胡渣，史蒂夫忍不住蜷起双腿，巴基双手撑着他的大腿内侧，让他的双腿无法闭合分毫，“到底怎么样？在你回答之前，我是不会贡献出自己的嘴巴的。”   
  
既然他们已经做足了前戏，不如就干脆放慢节奏，“好吧，你的问题可真多，我选第二个。”史蒂夫闭上眼睛，他的下身立即被湿润的口腔包裹，“耶稣基督，但是我喊停的时候你必须停下来……要不然……操……”   
  
巴基并没有回应，他投入于为史蒂夫口活，灵巧的舌头探索着史蒂夫全部的敏感地带。上帝啊，史蒂夫已经开始后悔自己的决定，像这样下去，史蒂夫真的无法保证自己可以耐心坚持。   
  
巴基撤回一只抱住史蒂夫大腿的手，从史蒂夫身下挤进他的臀缝中间，开始配合嘴上的节奏按揉皱起的皮肤，快感让史蒂夫双腿打颤，脚尖都绷起来。   
  
“停……巴基……我要……”   
  
巴基又吸了一下，才顺从地放开史蒂夫的阴茎，直起上身，擦了擦嘴角，“你尝起来很不错，下次就这样直接把你吃干抹净。”   
  
史蒂夫顾不上答话，只能喘息，让自己从高潮的边缘退下一点。巴基回到史蒂夫身边吻他，温柔地安抚，直到史蒂夫认为自己可以接受更多。巴基拿起旁边小桌上的润滑剂，挤了很多，用来润湿手指，一边吻他，一边推起史蒂夫的双腿，让它们更加分开。   
  
“放松点，史蒂夫。”巴基说着把润滑的手指送进史蒂夫的身体。   
  
“别弄太长时间，”史蒂夫不得不在如潮的快感中抓紧自己尚存的那点思考能力，“我并不是很擅长控制……”   
  
“也不算很差劲……”巴基轻笑道，在史蒂夫的身体内抽送两根手指，直到史蒂夫难以自制地抓紧巴基的肩膀，开始自己移动，巴基才坏心眼地把手指抽回来，把史蒂夫按在原地，“你要等到我先射才行。”   
  
“我可没法保证什么……”史蒂夫伸手去套弄自己的阴茎，但被巴基攥住手腕，安全套的小纸包被塞进史蒂夫的手心里。史蒂夫会意地撕开包装，虽然姿势有些不便，但他还是得以帮巴基带好套子。   
  
“别担心，史蒂夫，光看着你现在的样子我就已经硬得不行，这也用不了太久。”   
  
史蒂夫艰难地咽了咽口水，他不知道自己现在看起来怎样，但绝对可以把这句话原封不动地还给巴基。史蒂夫用手勾住巴基的脖子，把他拉回来，用亲吻堵住巴基那张嘴。史蒂夫的下身贴紧巴基的小腹，让巴基的阴茎能够对准已经被润滑剂润湿的入口。   
  
史蒂夫感觉下身被撑开的钝痛，混杂着被填满的快感，巴基的身体与他十分切合，亲吻和爱抚也让史蒂夫觉得安全放松。巴基完全进入了他，伴随着喉咙里发出满足的呻吟声，史蒂夫觉得自己快要融化了。他们开始配合着动作，根据对方发出的声音来判断对方的喜好，史蒂夫尽量忍住不去套弄自己不断泄出透明液体的阴茎，巴基也很快就找到了史蒂夫身体的规律，可以在史蒂夫到达高潮边缘的时候缓下节奏，甚至不再需要史蒂夫的言语提示。 他们相互对视的时候，史蒂夫可以确信二人在分享一段很特别的经历。  
  
史蒂夫终于没办法再控制自己的身体，全身都因为积聚的压力而颤抖，“巴基……我……”他甚至没办法给巴基完整的信号，但是巴基完全了解他的意思，他最后快速抽插了几次，手上加力套弄着史蒂夫的阴茎，还是先把史蒂夫送上高潮。史蒂夫觉得自己眼底发白，几乎失去了知觉，在他的记忆里，自己从来没有过如此激烈的高潮。   
  
随后巴基才撤出史蒂夫的身体，摘掉套子，把自己的阴茎和史蒂夫的贴在一起，继续快速撸动，很快也射在史蒂夫身上。   
  
史蒂夫觉得全身乏力，只能躺在床上，任凭胸口起伏，重新让胸腔内充满氧气。巴基的身上也出了汗，他用纸巾把两个人在史蒂夫肚子上弄得一团糟情理干净，贴着墙壁侧躺在史蒂夫身边。   
  
“感觉怎么样？”   
  
“好极了……”史蒂夫回答，他的眼皮都变得沉重，心里充满了高潮过后的满足感，“你呢？”   
  
巴基没有立即回答，这让史蒂夫突然变得有些心虚，巴基完全服务于史蒂夫的感受，史蒂夫却顾不上回馈。这决不能是他们的最后一次，史蒂夫暗中想着他还会在岛上待的天数。   
  
“我也很好。”   
  
“巴基——”   
  
巴基的手搭在他的胸口，让史蒂夫能够听到自己撞在巴基手掌上的心跳声，“嘘……史蒂夫，真的很好。”真诚的语气让史蒂夫放下心来，“……现在睡觉吧，明天一早我来叫你起床。”   
  
史蒂夫侧过身，搂住巴基的腰，“你待在这吗？”   
  
“我待在这我们两个都没法睡觉。”巴基这样回答，但没有立即移动。   
  
“为什么对我这么好？”史蒂夫试探地问。   
  
“我也不知道，也许你太讨人喜欢。”巴基温和地回答。   
  
“我哪有什么特别的？是你太好了，巴基。我不知道自己为什么这么走运……能遇见你真是太好了。”   
  
巴基停顿了几秒，只是安静地看着史蒂夫，“我也很荣幸认识你，法官大人。”   
  
史蒂夫抬起手捏了捏巴基微笑的脸颊，纠正道：“不要再这么叫我了，已经不是了。”   
  
“那么以后呢？你接下去有什么打算？”   
  
“也许去当老师，我想过去中学教历史课，不过也可能去大学里……如果你了解前因后果的话，我的名声还不算差，我并不是因为……过失或作风问题被弹劾的，那只是必须要走的形式，我不会再待在华盛顿特区了，我的母校也许会考虑聘用我，那是最好的结果……说起来，如果你去纽约的话一定要去找我。”史蒂夫这样说，他百分之百真诚，心中也带着某种期望。   
  
“我会的。”巴基回答，史蒂夫却不知道他的话有几分践行的可能性。巴基坐起身，从床脚下了床。他穿好短裤迅速收拾了所有的东西，史蒂夫也从床上坐起来，换上内裤，后腰还有些酸软。但他还是站起来，跟着巴基走到门口。   
  
“巴基……”史蒂夫拉住巴基的手腕，给了他这晚最后的一个吻。   
  
他们之间交换的吻，大概早已超出了正当的数量。   
  
“晚安。”   
  
巴基给史蒂夫关上了电灯和房门，史蒂夫躺回到自己被汗水弄潮的小床上，这里并没有几分钟之前巴基在的时候那么舒服，但史蒂夫还是因为倦意侵袭迅速进入梦乡。 


	7. Chapter 7

  
第二天清晨天还未亮，史蒂夫便被巴基轻声唤醒，前一晚遗留的感觉还未完全从身体上散去，刚下地走路时史蒂夫觉得自己有些头重脚轻，脚下像踩了棉花。巴基则是他一贯的精神面貌，史蒂夫无法理解他是如何做到的。  
  
二人在蒂娜母子俩起床前就出发了，天还黑着，史蒂夫坐在汽车上一直睡得昏昏沉沉，到达巴基停船的小码头后也没太好转。他帮助巴基把皮卡上的渔具搬到船上，又帮忙揭开罩船的保护套，随后就在巴基的带领下下到船舱里，坐在沙发椅上又睡着了。  
  
这次巴基没有叫醒他，等史蒂夫再睁眼的时候，只有他一个人待在幽暗的小船舱内，史蒂夫能感觉到身下随着海浪漂浮不定，但并没有船舶马达的声响。史蒂夫把船舱里的避光帘打开一道缝隙，金色阳光照进船舱内。  
  
史蒂夫用力揉着眼，从船舱中爬到甲板上，太阳亮得刺眼，巴基白色的小船漂浮在大海中间，四面除了蓝什么也看不到。天空中飘着比前一日更多的云，但仍然无法遮挡热辣辣的太阳。  
  
“别忘了把防晒霜涂上。”史蒂夫听到巴基的声音，向船尾看，巴基正坐在一个躺椅上，躺椅旁边撑着一把矮阳伞，阳伞下摆着木制小桌，小桌上放着饮料罐。巴基难得地穿上了T恤衫，并戴着草帽和墨镜，五根鱼竿都撑在巴基脚下的船边围栏上。  
  
“收获如何？我是不是起得太晚了？”史蒂夫在巴基旁边的躺椅上坐下来，海上虽然平静，但小船却漂荡得很厉害，史蒂夫从不晕船，但走在船上的感觉也与在陆地上相差甚远。  
  
“还不错。”巴基含糊地回答道，他指指船尾放网兜的小门，“怎么样？会不会觉得晕船？”  
  
“我没事，不晕船的，从大岛也是坐船来。”史蒂夫就走过去看鱼，甲板上小门拉开后下面很深，渔网中能听到扑腾的水声，也能看到红色或深灰的鳞片，“晚上吃鱼吗？”  
  
“你想吃吗？”巴基反问。  
  
史蒂夫意识到常年在海岛上生活的家庭可能早就吃腻了这些，“哦，我无所谓的，只是问问。”  
  
“中午吃吧。”有一根鱼竿响了起来，巴基起身去收线，“卢卡斯不爱吃鱼，我们在船上烤几条。”另一根鱼竿上的铃铛也响了起来，史蒂夫弯腰捡起鱼竿，他曾经尝试过海钓，以鱼竿弯曲的程度，他要收上的这条鱼可不小。史蒂夫继续收线，大鱼跳出了水面，又沉下去，史蒂夫不得不用力拉竿。  
  
巴基手中的鱼竿是一把空竿，他把小水桶递过来，帮史蒂夫把一条大石斑鱼从鱼钩上取下，“瞧瞧你的好运气。”  
  
“是呀，我是不是还在做梦呢？”史蒂夫笑道，这才渐渐感觉完全清醒过来，“这些鱼你们通常怎么办？”  
  
“现在是10点钟，我们午饭过后就回岸上，上岸后我会把鱼送到别人家去。”  
  
“……我大概需要……问问卢卡斯打棒球的那个沙滩怎么走。”史蒂夫挠挠头。  
  
巴基呵呵笑起来，“你还记得这事啊？你不去也没关系的——”  
  
“我答应他了。”史蒂夫立即回答道。  
  
“我当然送你过去，别担心。”巴基看到史蒂夫的认真样，拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“即使你不愿意待在那里和一群小孩子瞎耗时间，布朗也一直给他们当裁判的，那帮小鬼只是玩一玩，而且成天的打架，我看他们根本不需要什么裁判。”  
  
“我还是去吧，如果你方便的话，当然只要你帮我指明路线就好，我不能总耽误你的时间。”  
  
“不会让你迟到的，也不耽误事，放心吧。现在呢——”巴基把甲板上一个大箱子拖到史蒂夫面前，掀开盖子，史蒂夫看到里面是浸泡在清水中的面镜和呼吸管，“现在是游泳时间，我没来得及去找潜水设备，也没有脚蹼。但是你会游泳，不要那些大概也行。这里可是个好地方，离这边10海里的地方原来是一个小岛，起码我小时候还能看到礁石和树，但是后来不知道因为什么突然沉了下去。这附近水浅礁石多很少走船，咱们可以小心点把船开过去，那样游不了多远就能到深海中的一片浅海，最浅的地方也就两米多深，你可以戴着镜子下潜玩一玩。”  
  
“能看到原来的岛吗？”史蒂夫感到有些兴奋。  
  
“那可看不到全貌，不过也值得一看了，别要求太高，现在来帮我收鱼竿吧。”  
  
史蒂夫帮巴基把鱼竿都收回到船上，巴基驾船又向某个方向开了一段，眼前深蓝色的海中骤然出现了一片明亮的浅蓝色。船停好后，他们把上衣脱在船上，伸展了一下身体，分别拿了面镜和呼吸管，跳到水中。巴基游到史蒂夫旁边，示意他跟上，他们游了不到一百米的距离，巴基停下来，帮史蒂夫带好了面镜，又让他咬住呼吸管。等到巴基自己也戴好镜子，他轻轻压着史蒂夫的肩膀，海水一下就没过了史蒂夫的脑门。  
  
史蒂夫反射性地闭了一下眼睛，耳朵浸入水下后周围的世界都感觉不同了，他睁开眼睛时，周围已经变成了一片蓝，巴基就在他面前，并没有咬着呼吸管，巴基的嘴唇边有一串小小的气泡。史蒂夫忍不住抬起手去碰巴基的嘴角。  
  
巴基的嘴唇弯起来，但他抓住了史蒂夫伸来的手，给史蒂夫指了一个方向，并把他的身体在水下扭过来，史蒂夫才开始观察周围的环境。因为海水的折射，他觉得脚下的珊瑚和岩石仿佛离得很近，就在脚边，但他绷直脚尖，却什么也够不到。当史蒂夫想要继续向下的时候，身体却被巴基拉住。巴基指了指史蒂夫的呼吸管，示意他不要让呼吸管的末端也没过水面。成群的几乎透明的鱼儿从他们身边游过去，形态十分怪异好笑。史蒂夫确信这些鱼不能食用，但他还是踩着水，指了指旁边游过去的鱼，做了个双手并拢的动作，巴基在水中游刃有余的样子以及这里鱼群的密集程度，让史蒂夫觉得他大概徒手就能捉到鱼。  
  
巴基意识到史蒂夫在问什么，他突然向前游出去，做出抓鱼的动作，冲散了鱼群，但嘴边冒出许多气泡，他笑得不得不浮到水面去换气，然后才重新潜下来，并对史蒂夫摆摆手，表示徒手可无法捉到什么，招呼史蒂夫继续向前游。史蒂夫跟着巴基一起，他自己几乎漂浮在水面上，巴基则在水下不远，巴基能闭气很久，才露出水面换气。  
  
海水变得越来越浅，越来越透明。周围从成群的长相奇特的大鱼变成了五彩缤纷的漂亮小鱼，史蒂夫惊异于周遭的景象，他在水下寻找着曾经那座小海岛的痕迹。  
  
在他身边，巴基突然开始向海底游，看似距离很近的海底巴基划了三四下水才到达。史蒂夫浮出水面，也吐掉呼吸管，深深吸了一口气，学着巴基的样子向水下扎。下潜比史蒂夫想象中要困难，海水不断把他往水面上送，但他最终还是得以向巴基伸出双手，巴基拉了他一下，两个人都站到了海底。鱼群贴着史蒂夫的小腿游进礁石的缝隙中。  
  
史蒂夫在水下站定，抬起头，巴基突然向他凑过来，先有小气泡撞在史蒂夫的嘴唇上，然后是巴基的嘴唇。史蒂夫并没有做好心理准备，他的胸腔突然开始顶不住压力，嘴巴也不能保持闭合，咸涩的海水从他的嘴巴里涌进来，他开始慌忙地踩水向上浮。  
  
巴基意识到危险，也开始上浮，并拖住了史蒂夫的腋下，带他一起漂回到水面上。史蒂夫的脑袋一出水就开始剧烈的咳嗽，心慌之余又觉得有点好笑，边咳嗽边笑起来，巴基仍然有一只手托着史蒂夫的腰，保证他不会沉下去，另一只手分别摘掉了两个人的潜水镜，“对不起……真是太抱歉了，你没事吧……”  
  
史蒂夫边咳嗽边摇头，“没事的。”  
  
“我也没多想……”巴基不好意思地解释道。  
  
史蒂夫仍然笑着，肺里终于恢复了气压，他抬头看巴基那双浅蓝色的眼睛以及他脸上抱歉的神色，史蒂夫一点也不想责怪他，也不想感到抱歉，他完全知道情不自禁地感受。史蒂夫也没有多想，他凑过去，拖住巴基的后脑，继续水下那个未完成的吻。  
  
亲吻结束了，他们无声地分开，巴基再次钻进水里面，史蒂夫在后面跟上。二人又在海里游了好一阵，史蒂夫大多时间只是漂在水面，直到他的肩膀晒得发烫了，两个人才向小船的方向返航。重新回到小船上，史蒂夫觉得筋疲力竭，这回巴基似乎也有些累了，他们擦干身体，躲到阳伞的阴影下，开了两罐冷饮。短暂休息之后，巴基把一次性的烤炉从船舱的储物间里取出来，点燃炭火，把早上捞的小鱼在船边处理干净，扎在竹签上，一边哼着小调一边烧烤。  
  
上午的大活动量以及错过的早餐让史蒂夫格外享受他的烤鱼，与巴基一起度过的时光，让史蒂夫觉得舒适惬意得不可思议，巴基的陪伴正在让这次本来令人抑郁的假期变得完美。火辣的阳光都不再能影响史蒂夫的情绪。  
  
“你的手机怎么样了，有信号了吗？”午饭后巴基开始开船返航，史蒂夫在船舱里陪他一起。  
  
“我的手机没电了，我也没充。”史蒂夫回答道，事实上现在并没有人每天关注他的动态，也不再有恼人的工作电话，史蒂夫可以放心地住在他的世外桃源里，他一点也不关心外面的事情，“但是我会把电话号码留给你，别忘了来纽约要找我……说起来大岛的天气如何了？”  
  
“嗯……台风比预报得还要严重一点……”  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，“如果天气不好的话，我也不介意改签机票，多待上几天……我是说如果蒂娜的客房没有其他客人要来的话。”事实上，史蒂夫越想越觉得这是个好主意，也许他可以和巴基再多相处几天，这样他们会变成货真价实的好朋友，这样巴基更容易接受史蒂夫的真诚邀请，也许他会去纽约玩一阵，也许他们之间可以再有点什么。  
  
出乎史蒂夫意料的，巴基没有对史蒂夫想要延长假期的提议抱有同样的热情，“你的飞机是哪天？”  
  
“25号早晨。”史蒂夫只能如实回答。  
  
“应该不会有问题，我大后天中午送你过去，台风刚过，旅馆肯定有空房，不会耽误你第二天一早的飞机。”史蒂夫难以控制自己失望的神色，巴基小心地看了他一眼，又补充道，“安全回家很重要，不要祈祷坏天气能让你多玩两天。”  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“我可不期待坏天气。”他只是突然不想让这段关系变成虚无缥缈的肥皂泡。  
  
巴基没有接话，只是专心驾驶，史蒂夫也只能沉默。到达码头边时，史蒂夫听从巴基的指示帮他收拾整理，清洁船身，他们把鱼捞进带冰的保温箱，装到卡车车斗里盖好。  
  
史蒂夫注意到他们停船的小码头也在一块礁石凹进的地方，四周除了巴基的船并无其他船只，巴基的汽车也停在树丛里，看起来都没有出去的路。  
  
“我们在哪里？”史蒂夫环顾四周问道。  
  
“我的私人码头。”巴基笑着回答，“离第一天晚上的沙滩不远，这个岛很小，哪里都离得不远。不过我宝贝我的船，不想停到大码头去，总容易磕碰。”  
  
史蒂夫看着巴基那搜干净洁白的小船，确实能感觉到主人对它保养极好，只是船侧面有一块长条的红印子，似乎是用白漆遮盖起来的文字，“那是船名吗？怎么刷掉了？”  
  
“Sebastian，这条船叫Sebastian，我把它买下的时候名字就不太清晰了，我自己重刷了几次外漆，里面也是重修过的，换了好马达。涂漆文字的部分我不太会弄，我曾经涂过自己的悍马车，刷上的字母惨不忍睹……一直想找人帮我设计个好看的印花，像原来一样就可以，但是好几年了都没有付诸行动。我记得原来似乎有个五星的图案，我有照片的，回家可以给你找出来看看。”  
  
“Sebastian……”史蒂夫重复道，“它的样子真的很棒。”  
  
“是吧？”巴基露出骄傲的神色，把小船船顶的罩子拉平，“现在走吧，我带你去找卢卡斯。”  
  
等史蒂夫到达孩子们打棒球的沙滩上，那里已经聚集了一群皮肤黝黑的小孩子，站在小孩子们中间也拿着一根球棒的，是一个年纪四十多的小个子男人。  
  
“布朗！”巴基朝男人叫了一声，但卢卡斯先看到了巴基和史蒂夫，一蹦一跳地朝他们跑过来，“史蒂夫！”男孩挥舞着他的棒球手套，他把史蒂夫从巴基身边拉走，向所有的小孩子介绍史蒂夫是美国本土来岛上游玩的棒球裁判。史蒂夫回头看巴基，巴基只是停在远处，笑着向他耸肩，名叫布朗的男人和史蒂夫打了招呼，走到巴基身边，巴基和对方相互交谈，似乎也在说关于史蒂夫的事情。  
  
史蒂夫很想知道巴基是如何介绍他的。  
  
最后三个大人达成约定，史蒂夫一个人留在沙滩上给男孩们当裁判，布朗陪巴基一起去岛上相熟的人家送鱼，布朗也是蒂娜丈夫家里的某个外姓亲戚，根据他们的说法，这岛上有一半的人与鲁鲁拉家有亲属关系，另一半则属于鲁蒙斯特大家族，虽然现在因为婚嫁关系，大家的姓氏变得多样起来，但总不过就是这两大“部落”的人。  
  
等到巴基离开后，史蒂夫把小孩子们分成三组，两组打球，剩下的一组帮助史蒂夫做裁判。男孩们年龄参差不齐，最大的孩子有12岁，卢卡斯是所有孩子中最小的一个，史蒂夫能感觉到卢卡斯在孩子们中间“人微言轻”，在史蒂夫出现之前，似乎没人相信卢卡斯为他们找来了布朗以外的新裁判。史蒂夫很庆幸自己来赴约。  
  
但无论如何，在一群高不过腰的小孩子中间，树立威信总要比在华盛顿的法庭上容易太多。史蒂夫很快把这群小孩聚在一起，他们听从指挥，比赛顺利的开始。  
  
可惜好景不长，巴基之前对史蒂夫的警告一点都没错，虽然孩子们信服史蒂夫的裁判，然而他们彼此之间却不然，10岁的普拉和12岁的海珀很快就吵了起来，无论史蒂夫怎么口头警告，两个男孩还是在第一次有肢体碰撞的时候在沙滩上打成了一团。  
  
史蒂夫感到头疼，他只得身体力行，一手搂住一个男孩的腰，把两个人都从地上拎起来，两个男孩这才停手。  
  
棒球比赛是打不成了，小孩子们倒没被影响心情，全当看了场热闹，开开心心三五成群的散伙。留下卢卡斯和史蒂夫一起，卢卡斯仍然很兴奋，因为史蒂夫的出现，他在男孩们中间的地位似乎也有了小小的提高。史蒂夫陪着卢卡斯玩了会儿接球游戏，但是卢卡斯只有手套，没有球棒，他很快也没了兴趣，想要回家。  
  
“可是巴基还没有回来……”史蒂夫感到为难。  
  
“他会回家找我们的，没有关系。”卢卡斯向史蒂夫保证道。  
  
“那么你认识路吗？我可不知道家在什么地方。”  
  
“当然认识！”卢卡斯拍拍自己的小胸脯，保证道。  
  
史蒂夫牵着卢卡斯的手，一大一小的二人开始向家走，还没走几步，卢卡斯突然叫他的名字，史蒂夫低头看，男孩转着眼睛，似乎在想什么鬼主意，“我的脚有点疼……”卢卡斯最终说道。  
  
史蒂夫感到好笑，6岁男孩的小心思他怎会看不出？男孩不过是玩累了想让人抱着走。也许他不该娇惯这个陌生的小孩子，他有感觉无论蒂娜还是巴基，在这种情况下都会毫不留情地拆穿男孩的借口。但史蒂夫只是个客人，他想要回报这两天来卢卡斯带给他的某种与孩子交往的满足感。于是史蒂夫把男孩推到身前，从后面把他举过头顶，让男孩跨坐在自己的肩膀上。  
  
卢卡斯高兴极了，唱起了歌，那调子有点熟悉，好像是巴基在船上哼的同一首曲子。他们从沙滩旁的小路一直走上公路，没一会儿突然听到身后传来喇叭和车声。  
  
“是妈妈！”卢卡斯开心地叫起来，蒂娜的橘黄色吉普车停在史蒂夫和卢卡斯身边。  
  
“上来吧！”蒂娜招呼二人。  
  
卢卡斯立即爬上后车座，像只小猫一样趴在车里，史蒂夫上了副驾驶席。  
  
男孩们打棒球的沙滩确实离家不远，事实上巴基停船的码头也很近，走了几次之后，史蒂夫似乎开始分辨岛上的方向了。  
  
“能给巴基打个电话吗？他之前说会回沙滩接我们。”回到家后，史蒂夫对蒂娜说道。  
  
“他找不到你们，会回来的。”蒂娜回答。  
  
“还是告诉他一声比较好。”史蒂夫坚持，他不想给巴基带来不必要的麻烦。  
  
“让我想想……”蒂娜笑起来，她走过去拿起电话本翻了翻，拨了一个号码，“喂，是本杰明吗……哦，我是想问巴基去了吗？”蒂娜对史蒂夫眨了眨眼，她听了一会儿，对电话中说道，“……哦，就告诉他我接了卢卡斯，让他直接回家来就行了，谢谢！”  
  
蒂娜挂上电话，“搞定了！你一定不太习惯吧，我们这种小地方，找人很简单的，什么都不用担心。”  
  
史蒂夫笑起来，“是啊，在纽约或华盛顿可不行，一分钟都不能离开手机。”  
  
蒂娜从冰箱里拿了两听啤酒，递给史蒂夫一听，和史蒂夫一起坐在饭桌旁，“怎么样，巴基带你玩得还好吗？”  
  
“很好，棒极了，我从来没有潜过水，真的很漂亮。”史蒂夫回答道。  
  
蒂娜点点头，喝了一大口啤酒，用手撑着下巴看史蒂夫，“那你觉得……我弟弟怎么样？”  
  
“呃……”史蒂夫挑起眉毛，他听得出蒂娜的语气，这样的问题让他变得局促尴尬起来，“巴基很好啊，他说了什么吗？”  
  
蒂娜翻了个白眼，“我又不是傻子，巴基他有他的习惯，倒也不是说他经常邀请别人来这里住，上一次大概也要三个月之前了。你别往心里去，我只是好奇。”  
  
“这样子……巴基真的很好啊……”史蒂夫想不到适合的回答，只能这样重复。  
  
蒂娜看了史蒂夫一会儿，仁慈地放弃了追问，“总之如果你觉得还不错的话，不如多住两天吧！”  
  
史蒂夫回想起早先自己对巴基提起延长假期时巴基的反应，只得苦笑一下，“巴基他大概也有自己的安排，我不能总留在这占用他的时间。”  
  
“哦，得了吧，他才没什么事情呢！而且相信我，史蒂夫，我毕竟是他姐姐，巴基这两天活像只开屏的孔雀，做的饭都比平常好吃，他平时待人虽然有些不冷不热，但我最知道他那点心思了。说实话，他从小到大，我还没见他这样过。总之呢，如果你觉得不错，就多住住，不用管巴基的事情，他肯定乐意的。”  
  
听蒂娜如此肯定，史蒂夫觉得脸上有些发烧，他知道自己与巴基之间的化学反应并非单方面的，但也许这已经足够好了，无论蒂娜怎么说，史蒂夫不想强加什么压力给巴基，他对蒂娜笑了笑，“周五也许还可以去钓鱼的，今天早上我都睡过去了。对了，巴基说家里有他那条船的老照片，能拿给我看看吗？”  
  
蒂娜并不介意这种毫无过度的转移话题，她立即起身，在一个柜子里翻了翻，取出一本相册，打开其中一页，递到史蒂夫手上，相册里是张照片，巴基抱着还是婴儿大小的卢卡斯，那时候巴基还是短头发，卢卡斯趴在巴基的肩膀上，他们身边是个皮肤黝黑的男人，很容易看出他与卢卡斯的血缘关系，照片上的背景，正是巴基的那条小船，史蒂夫能看到泛黄的船身上涂着“Sebastian”的船名，那是一种哥特式的字体，文字周围有装饰衬线，文字下方衬线的正中是一颗红色的五星。  
  
“蒂娜，我想让你帮个忙……”  
  
“什么事情？尽管说。”  
  
“巴基今天说想找人帮他设计船身上的涂漆，我想也许我可以帮他弄了，至少算是点答谢……但我不知道要到哪里去买油漆和刷子，我还需要一些其他的工具。”  
  
蒂娜笑起来，“你可真是个甜心，史蒂夫。包在我身上吧，可是我不懂要买些什么……”她托着腮思考片刻，“我们可以这样，刚刚在鱼阿婆家的时候，她家里地下室的水管漏了，正需要大家帮忙去修理，我给她打电话，让巴基明天过去帮鱼阿婆清理地下室，我偷偷带你去城里转一圈，让你买好东西，再把你送到他的码头去，你看如何？”  
  
“嗯，这样不错，我比较擅长做这些……”史蒂夫说道，“不知道能不能算是个惊喜。”  
  
“我也记得他说过要给他那条宝贝船涂漆，一定算是——”  
  
正说着，巴基从外面进来，手中还提着一个菜篮子，“我回来了——”他走到蒂娜身边时，给了蒂娜一个亲吻，“你在笑什么啊？你们两个在聊什么？”  
  
史蒂夫对巴基眨眨眼，希望他没有听到先前的对话。  
  
“我在给史蒂夫找你小时候的照片。”蒂娜回答道。  
  
巴基翻了个白眼，喉咙里嘀咕了一声，“随你们开心吧，我去弄饭吃了。”  
  
“对了！鱼阿婆家的地下室漏水了，叫你过去呢。”  
  
“现在吗？”巴基回头问道。  
  
“不不、明天就行，你给她打个电话问问。”  
  
“她根本听不到！”巴基举起双手抱怨道，但即使这样，他还是立即放下菜篮，走到电话边，拿起听筒，犹豫片刻又放下，回头看史蒂夫，“那你呢？你明天怎么办？不如我上午带你去玩，下午你回家休息的时候我再去吧……”  
  
“不用麻烦——”史蒂夫想要拒绝，但巴基只是摇了摇头，扭头开始拨号。  
  
蒂娜对史蒂夫坏笑了一下，史蒂夫再次有些脸红，经过十分钟对电话大吼，巴基终于和鱼阿婆约好了去清理地下室的时间，再次拎起菜篮，进了厨房。  
  
“我说什么来着，他真的很喜欢你，史蒂夫。”蒂娜压低声音对史蒂夫说道。  
  
史蒂夫不知道如何回答，只能抿起嘴点点头。  
  
“这样也没事，我明天下午回来接你，等着我呦。”  
  
“好的，太感谢了。”史蒂夫回答道。  



	8. Chapter 8

  
“以前没见过你啊？”五金杂货店店主的声音有些许提防。  
  
“哦，我是来岛上玩的。”史蒂夫把购物筐里的喷漆、胶带、防护液等工具放到收银台上，并取出自己的钱包。  
  
“这两天来的？从大岛那边吗？”店主转着眼睛，不知道在琢磨什么。  
  
“正巧是台风之前过来的。”史蒂夫友好地笑笑。  
  
店主又努力向小店门口的马路上看了一眼，“那是医生的车吗？你住在蒂娜医生家里？”  
  
“是的，我暂时住在蒂娜家。”  
  
“你是蒂娜的朋友？”店主的态度明显地热情起来，露出笑容，他帮史蒂夫扫码结账，并把史蒂夫挑选的物品放进口袋里。  
  
“只是游客，偶然才住到她家里的，可以刷卡吗？”史蒂夫看着自己所剩无多的现金。  
  
“只收现金，伙计，如果你没带的话，出门左手走五分钟有提款机，或者明天再过来也可以。”  
  
“哦，谢了，不过我想我有足够的钱。”史蒂夫数出钞票交给店主，提着口袋回到大街上，蒂娜正坐在车上等他。  
  
上午巴基已经开车带他在街上转了一圈，这条街似乎是岛上唯一的商业街。他们没有在岛上的饭馆吃饭，巴基在路上的一个热狗摊买了半打热狗，两个人一直开到一处石头滩海岸，一边在海滩聊天一边消灭了那些热狗。史蒂夫看得出比起昨天午餐的烤鱼，巴基也更喜欢大陆的快餐，在这个小海岛上，大家真的会很快对吃鱼产生厌烦，如果巴基到纽约的话——无论那是个多么没谱的“如果——史蒂夫会带他去最棒的热狗店，绝对能让他吃个痛快。  
  
“行了吗？那我们现在去码头。”待史蒂夫上车后，蒂娜愉快地宣布。  
  
史蒂夫点点头，午饭后，巴基带他回家，立即拿了清水工具，出了门。史蒂夫还没来得及琢磨蒂娜何时回来，蒂娜便已经在门口按喇叭了。蒂娜是个热心肠的女人，而且史蒂夫听得出，蒂娜远比她向史蒂夫透露的更关心巴基今后的生活。  
  
史蒂夫看看自己买的红色喷漆，“我是说，我希望巴基不会介意，毕竟他很喜欢他的船，我不应该擅自做什么，但他说的图案比较具体，又有参考，我想我可以——”  
  
“史蒂夫，”蒂娜打断了史蒂夫的唠叨，“放松点，他会喜欢的，我相信像你这样的家伙，既然自告奋勇，就一定很有一手的，我说得对不对？”  
  
史蒂夫不好意思地搓着手，“还可以吧，我原来帮我的朋友萨姆喷过他的房子，他想要点原创的墙面装饰……我也经常给乔纳森——我的，呃……前男友，做游行的喷板。”  
  
“所以放心吧，巴基那个毫无艺术细胞的家伙一定会喜欢的，就算他不喜欢，让他自己去擦掉就好了。”  
  
史蒂夫认真地点点头，“这个漆用专用溶解液很容易擦掉——”  
  
“史蒂夫！”蒂娜大笑起来，她叹了口气，“你知道吗，我和我老公结婚的那年，岛上还没有什么做婚纱的地方，岛上的姑娘们都是穿麻裙子结婚的，可我就想要白婚纱。老公就擅自做主，把我最喜欢的一条白裙子拿给人家充了布料，我跟你说，换作是别人，我早就发脾气了，那可是我最喜欢的裙子，原来妹妹要摸一下我都嫌她手脏。但裙子是老公拿去改的，我一点都不觉得生气，也不心疼原来那条裙子了，还高兴的不得了。再比如说巴基，他不怎么喜欢小孩子，也没有太多耐心，亲戚家的小孩都挺怕他，但他就是对卢卡斯不一样，原先巴基买的模型船也很宝贝，自己一直放着不敢涂色，谁说给他涂上都不行，最后倒是让3岁的卢卡斯帮他画成了彩虹船，他反倒说涂得好看。那家伙小时候原来对他妹妹贝卡也是那样，偏心得厉害，自己却不觉得。人嘛，喜欢不喜欢的事情没有一视同仁的，他觉着你好，我一看就看出来了，所以你怎么样画，他都会觉着好的。”  
  
史蒂夫很想相信蒂娜的断言，而且在史蒂夫面前，巴基似乎确实很容易被取悦，别管是平时还是他们上床的时候，“巴基他……以前的男朋友是什么样子的？”史蒂夫尝试着问道，他并不擅长打探别人的私事。  
  
蒂娜哼笑了一下，“我都不确定他之前有没有过男朋友……哎，不过我也不想管他，他在这住着，开心就行了……你看卢卡斯很小，还不到7岁，我们不是故意生育晚，我前两次怀孕都流产了，卢卡斯是最后一次尝试，我也担心自己的身体不行。然后巴基突然回来了，一直照顾我直到生产，卢卡斯虽然早产了半个月，但完全健康，似乎是有老天保佑的，所以呢……我也不太操心巴基的事情。总之他没对别人这么上心的，即使住在我家的人，也只是自己出去玩，我看他对你不一样的。”  
  
史蒂夫觉得听这样的话很暖心，忍不住微笑，即使他们刚刚认识，还不能过分想象什么，但某种可能性总是存在的。  
  
汽车最后从小树林中钻出来，史蒂夫看到了熟悉的海滩和小船，“好啦，到了！”  
  
史蒂夫拿着自己购买的工具以及蒂娜在家中帮他找出的手套等用品，二人一起走到码头木桥上。蒂娜和史蒂夫一起在船边撑起阳伞，她帮史蒂夫安顿好，便转身道别，“如果巴基回来得早，我就告诉他你去码头了，让他来找你，如果他回来得晚呢，我就来接你，这样明天早上你们出来钓鱼，他也就能看到了。”  
  
“明天卢卡斯不一起来吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“让那个小鬼头来当电灯泡吗？”蒂娜反问，“明天我带他去布朗的船上一起拖渔网，小家伙喜欢那个，就不让他打扰你们啦，你也快走了不是吗？史蒂夫，你该考虑考虑我的提议，多玩两天。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，向蒂娜挥手告别。  
  
待蒂娜走后，史蒂夫从裤兜里掏出自己前一晚在纸上打的草稿，开始准备向船身上粘遮挡的胶带。他按照小船原先的设计，做了字型，但仍然想加些不同的元素，和巴基有关的……他更换了原先文字底部的装饰衬线，只有巴基曾经提过的中间的红星保持不变。  
  
虽然天气炎热，但史蒂夫的进度却比想象中还要顺利，能够全心投入到自己擅长的手工劳动中，让史蒂夫感觉很好。他很快就完成了图案周边的遮盖，开始喷漆，并修饰细节。完成一侧的图案前，史蒂夫连一口水都没想起喝。  
  
树林中又传来机动车的声音，史蒂夫看看天上太阳的位置，没办法猜到时间，但想必也已经过了好几个小时。蒂娜的橘黄色吉普出现在树林边缘。  
  
蒂娜从车上跳下来，卢卡斯也从他的后排座上下了车，身边还跟着他的狗，“史蒂夫！”男孩开心地挥着手。母子俩向码头边走来，大狗则径自跑到了海边上，欢快地踩着水。  
  
“天啊，史蒂夫，这真是太棒了！”蒂娜走过来挽住史蒂夫的手臂，真诚地感叹道，完全不怕自己的衣服沾上油漆，“那是鹿角吗？因为巴基？”  
  
“是的，改了一些原来的样子，下面做了抽象的鹿角装饰，因为是巴基的船嘛。”  
  
蒂娜边听边不住地点头。  
  
“是史蒂夫涂的吗？”卢卡斯眨着眼睛问道。  
  
“是呀，怎么样？是不是很棒！？”  
  
小男孩很认真地看了一会儿，点了点头，“好看。”  
  
史蒂夫的忧虑也终于消失了，他摸了摸卢卡斯的头，“你觉得巴基会喜欢吗？”  
  
“巴基喜欢，这个酷极了。”卢卡斯评价道。  
  
“来，我给你们两个照张相，好不好？”蒂娜掏出手机。  
  
史蒂夫很自然地从地上抱起男孩，站在船边上，对蒂娜的镜头微笑，卢卡斯做了个滑稽的鬼脸，蒂娜按下快门。  
  
“能把照片发给我一份吗？”史蒂夫问道，“我的手机在家里，回去充上电。”  
  
“当然了，没问题。”蒂娜帮史蒂夫一起收拾了工具，三人回到车上，大狗在史蒂夫关门前蹿上了副驾驶席，在史蒂夫的短裤上踩了四个完整的爪子印，才挤到后座上。史蒂夫没脾气地掸着自己的短裤，卢卡斯在后排咯咯笑。  
  
“不能让告诉巴基呦，这是个惊喜。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“保密，拉勾！”卢卡斯伸出小指。  
  
回到家里，史蒂夫第一时间翻出了自己的手机，给电源充电，然后自己去冲澡。当他回到小屋里的时候，手机正在不停地震动，不断收取着新信息。  
  
史蒂夫奇怪地走过去，新信息仍然一条接一条地蹦出来，大部分都是来自娜塔莎的留言，也有陌生的号码。史蒂夫懒得等新信息全部下载完毕，他返回第一条去听语音留言，电话里，娜塔莎的声音隐隐带着一点忧虑，却也没什么特别。  
  
“史蒂夫，假期怎么样了？仍然又热又潮吗？”电话里娜塔莎甚至轻笑了一下，“听着，华盛顿这边出了点小状况，萨姆正在赶过去，你知道我没有官方权限了，所以信息获得的比较慢，FBI似乎在调查与皮尔斯相关的某人，萨姆说肯定是我们的队友，我还不知道是谁。但你知道我们并非每个人都熟识，也不是每个人都对皮尔斯的罪行全无了解，我们之中也有他的走狗……所以怎么说呢？无论天气如何，你最好还是留在太平洋中间享受假期的好，回来之前给我打个电话，就是这样。”  
  
华盛顿的事情显然并非什么“小状况”，史蒂夫迅速翻着手机里的32条留言，终于找到了最后一条，那一条留言的发布信息在两个小时之前，史蒂夫算了算时差，怎么也是东海岸的凌晨1点钟了。  
  
“史蒂夫，等你安全回来我一定要宰了你！现在我们有确切的消息正在追踪你的人名叫布洛克·朗姆洛，特战队队员，皮尔斯被捕后即在逃，邮箱里发了他的照片和资料，要时刻小心，他是个危险人物，目标就是你的性命。一旦你接到这条信息，立即联系地方警局，我们今晚刚与他们取得了电报联络，他们也已经收到了你和朗姆洛的照片，答应去找人，他们会对你提供庇护，但他们也许对朗姆洛无能为力。如果你听到这条消息，不用再关注之前的信息了，见鬼的……”电话里娜塔莎的声音有点哽咽，“我在想办法飞过去，已经在洛杉矶机场了，但岛上的天气仍然不允许任何航班降落，我宁可是认为你被困在了台风里，没办法接到这些电话。最好的一点是你上岛之后就只用过一次信用卡，已经是五天前了，手机也完全无法定位，你应该没那么好找。现在我只能祈祷了……还有什么重要的事情……朗姆洛，看照片，找警察，小心出行，别再使用你的真实姓名，戴上帽子和墨镜……呃，还有一个人，我不知道，天啊，如果你出了什么意外，全都是我的错——詹姆斯·巴恩斯，我们没有他的资料，也不知道是否确有其人，五年前我去那里，实际上是有任务的，去找这个人。他也是皮尔斯的手下，也许朗姆洛会去找他，也许他不在那……史蒂夫，给我打电话，求你了。”  
  
巴恩斯……史蒂夫在听到这个名字的时候立即屏住呼吸，他连忙试着拨通娜塔莎的电话，但当他开始播电话的时候，手机却提示他已经停止服务。史蒂夫这才意识到，自己在外出旅游之前，并没有更新手机充值绑定的信用卡信息。  
  
有人要杀他，布洛克·朗姆洛，特战队队员。詹姆斯·巴恩斯……史蒂夫迅速地思考着自己的选择，就像娜塔莎说的一样，他需要尽快离开小岛，他需要官方的保护——路奇岛上只有一个半职警察局，全岛只有7名业余警察，并且兼任业余消防员。史蒂夫不能留在这里。  
  
巴基……巴基接待的那个神秘的朋友。  
  
史蒂夫以最快的速度穿好衣服，回到主屋。  
  
“史蒂夫！我正要去找你。”蒂娜看到他，立即迎上来，“亲爱的，你怎么了？怎么脸色不好？是不是下午中暑了？”  
  
“没事，接了两个工作电话，家里有些事情……”史蒂夫观察着蒂娜的表情，他几乎可以确信蒂娜与他目前面对的状况毫无关联，“但是我的手机停机了，家里能上网吗？”  
  
“哦，可以的，电脑就在我屋子里，密码是03101207，巴基和卢卡斯的生日。”  
  
史蒂夫仍然对蒂娜给予他的信任感激不尽，但他却不知道巴基到底是怎么回事，“哦，太感谢了！”  
  
“史蒂夫？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我刚才说要去找你，我现在马上要出去一趟，巴基再过一会儿就回来，要坐布朗的船去附近一个小岛上，布朗的外甥女生病了。帮我照看一下卢卡斯好吗？我们明天一早才会回来，不得不劳烦你和巴基带卢卡斯出海了，真是太抱歉了，我都打电话告诉巴基了，他会安排。”  
  
“哦，好的，没问题。”  
  
“太感谢了，史蒂夫。”蒂娜走过来，拍拍史蒂夫的手臂，拿了自己的背包，准备出发。  
  
“嘿，蒂娜……”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“巴基他……我想问巴基的名字，他确实叫巴基吗？”  
  
蒂娜笑起来，“詹姆斯，巴基叫詹姆斯，巴基是贝卡给他起的小名。别再为那条船担心了，史蒂夫，我可以和你打赌，巴基会喜欢那些鹿角图案的，它们漂亮极了。”  
  
詹姆斯·巴恩斯——他也是皮尔斯的手下。  
  
“巴基他……回岛上之前，做什么工作？”  
  
“哦，具体我也不太清楚，他当过兵，但应该退伍了。不好意思，史蒂夫，我真的得走了。”  
  
“耽误你了，真抱歉。”  
  
“不会的，到时候我再把我知道的讲给你听。明天见，史蒂夫。”蒂娜对史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，背着包离开了。  
  
史蒂夫立即钻进蒂娜的屋子，打开电脑，小岛上的网速不怎么快，蒂娜的电脑也很老旧，史蒂夫花了一点时间才登陆了自己的邮箱。布洛克·朗姆洛的照片传了过来，虽然无法记清长相，但有一张图片来自洛杉矶机场的监控录像，让史蒂夫确信这个人就是两天前巴基在岛上秘密会见的人物。  
  
目标是你的性命——史蒂夫觉得手心出汗，他迅速给娜塔莎回复了一封邮件，“感谢来信，我在路奇岛，暂且安全，手机停机了，詹姆斯·巴恩斯是什么人？”  
  
史蒂夫发完邮件，关闭了电脑，他知道娜塔莎会立即为他开通手机服务，并回电话过来。史蒂夫离开了大屋，决定亲自一探究竟，巴基从一开始就知道他的身份吗？  
  
但史蒂夫也可以确信，无论娜塔莎如何认为，巴基的目的并不是杀死他……巴基曾有无数的机会杀死史蒂夫，没人会知道发生了什么，也没人会知道史蒂夫葬身何处。他回想起昨天的亲吻，在大海中央，巴基的那个吻就可能要了史蒂夫的命……  
  
这一点都不好笑，但史蒂夫还是因为自己的想法干笑起来，他开始向院子后门走，巴基不在家，史蒂夫需要去查探他的拖车，他必须了解真相。  
  
出乎意料的，巴基的拖车门并没有上锁，就好像在对史蒂夫说，他无可隐瞒。但史蒂夫已经不会再轻信什么，他进到巴基的拖车内，车内陈设整齐，一尘不染，床上的被单折叠成完美的正方形。车内分成一段卧室，一段生活区，一段厨房，生活区内的柜子上摆着一系列看起来十分精密的仪器，开始时史蒂夫并未认出那是怎样的设备，但很快就察觉，那是一台完全自制的无线电。无线电旁边摆放的是一个小型打印机。柜子上方有一个小小的拉手，史蒂夫试着拽动拉手，从柜子上沿向下展开了一块投影屏似的布屏幕，布屏显得很厚，史蒂夫用手指翻了翻边缘，发现了表面遮盖的夹层，他掀起表面那层白布，幕布后面，露出各种打印的新闻和资料，所有的信息，全都关于一个主题——史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
  
巴基知道他的身份，他对史蒂夫做了深入细致的调查——  
  
史蒂夫觉得手心发冷。他后退了两步，小腿撞到身后的小沙发上，回头看时，沙发背摆着一排装饰性的小玩偶，大部分都和蒂娜家里挂的娃娃差不多，沙发后的窗台上还摆着三个船模型，史蒂夫可以明显地看出哪一只小船的涂装出自3岁的卢卡斯之手。  
  
关于巴基，到底哪些是真的，哪些是假的……史蒂夫不愿意妄下结论。  
  
在巴基摆设的众多小饰品中，只有一个很特别，史蒂夫见过它，一只黑色的小鸟，胸前有红色的五星图案，木制的小玩偶活灵活现，生动可爱。史蒂夫曾经在娜塔莎家里见过它。  
  
“我们的吉祥物，给狙击手带来好运。”  
  
——娜塔莎曾经那样介绍她的小鸟木偶。  
  
史蒂夫的手指触摸到小鸟光滑的头部，晃了晃，小鸟没有移动，它的脚下似乎卡着什么东西。史蒂夫把小鸟拿起来，下面露出一个红色的圆形按钮。他不由得因为紧张咽了口吐沫，小心翼翼地用食指按下按钮。史蒂夫身后的脚下发出细微的金属声响，地板出现了小小的豁口，一块长方形木板向下翻转，另一侧翻上来。  
  
那是一个小型的武器架，上面整齐地排放着两把狙击枪、三把手枪，盒子里分类存放着子弹，盒子上方是形态不同的军用匕首。  
  
史蒂夫从武器架上取下一把克洛格手枪，检查弹夹，打开枪保险，这些枪干净清洁，似乎常常清洁护理，就像巴基的小船一样。这些巴基所重视的东西。  
  
“史蒂夫——”  
  
史蒂夫吓了一跳，因为在此之前，他没有听到任何响声，史蒂夫迅速地举起手中的枪，回头对准声音传来的方向。  
  
巴基站在他自己的拖车门口，并没有移动，他面无表情地看着史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫需要解释，但他不知道如何开口询问，先前的好感越强烈，此时他内心中的尴尬和迷惑也就越强烈。  
  
他是皮尔斯的手下……  
  
“你是什么人？超级间谍？特工？”  
  
“士兵。”巴基轻声回答道，“把枪放下，史蒂夫。”他并不惧怕史蒂夫对准他的枪口，面对能够致人死地的武器，巴基表现得比他在海水中更加游刃有余。  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，他向前走了一步，“后退，巴基……”  
  
“把枪放下，”巴基再次说道，“你并不会对我开枪。”  
  
“我看错了你，你也不一定了解我，我会开枪的……只是我知道你并不想杀我。”史蒂夫无论如何也不想质疑这点，至于他先前从巴基那里获得的好意和照顾是真心还是假意，史蒂夫可就不那么确信了。  
  
巴基向后退了一步，史蒂夫再向前走，这一切简直荒唐透顶，史蒂夫觉得自己突然被卷进了某个烂俗的电影情节，他不得不拿着枪，面对背叛…… “我还以为你至少有点喜欢我。”史蒂夫为此感到难过。“我——”史蒂夫的话似乎第一次让巴基变得有些许犹豫，但他的表情仍然没有透露出任何思绪。史蒂夫必须了解，眼前的男人受过与娜塔莎相同的训练，他们从事最危险的职业，与最凶恶的人打交道。史蒂夫还清楚的记得，娜塔莎对他说过的话，“我们杀人的时候，不能眨眼。”  
  
“我现在没有时间听你解释什么，你至少非法藏有军用枪支，我需要立刻离开这里，我需要你的船带我回大岛。”史蒂夫命令道，“现在向后退，转过身去。”  
  
狭小的空间让史蒂夫感到紧张，他的手心不断地冒汗，但手指却冰凉僵硬。  
  
巴基看出了史蒂夫的状态，他不再紧逼，配合地开始向后退，给史蒂夫留出更多空间，双手摊开放在身侧。巴基总是这样，轻而易举地就让史蒂夫想要放松下来。这真是太糟糕了。  
  
拖车外面，太阳已经消失了，天空变成一片青色，天边有粉色和橘红色的晚霞。  
  
“这本来可以是一次完美的假期。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“可惜你的运气不怎么好。”巴基回应道。  
  
这样的对话就好像史蒂夫还没有发现巴基的秘密，他们中间也没有隔着一把手枪。  
  
“有人要杀我，你的朋友，朗姆洛。”  
  
“他不是我的朋友。”  
  
“他来岛上找你，你借给他车子。”  
  
巴基皱起眉，但他没有否认，“为了让他不起疑心，史蒂夫，放下枪，后天我们按照原定计划出海，后续的事情我回来就会解决，你本来没必要知道这些事情。”  
  
“所以怎样？你会保护我的安全？”  
  
巴基点点头，“我会保护你的安全。”  
  
史蒂夫试图从他的表情中看到任何虚假的成分，但是没有，巴基显得一如既往的真诚，史蒂夫好想相信巴基的话，“那么现在带我回大岛。”他再次要求道。  
  
巴基突然间愣了愣，史蒂夫潜意识中也立即感到了某种危险，蒂娜的院子里传来两声狗叫，拖车旁的树林里有迅速移动的影子。  
  
“趴下！”巴基大喊一声朝史蒂夫冲过来，史蒂夫也同时向身边跳去，枪声并不太响，史蒂夫能够听出那是消声器的作用，但由于子弹口径，仍然惊动了树林里的鸟群。院子里，大狗开始狂吠，巴基拖车前的黄土被扫起一片。史蒂夫不知道子弹从哪个方向打来，他让身体贴着地面，匍匐着向远离子弹的地方爬，巴基也四脚着地的向前爬了两步，弯着腰站起身，揪住史蒂夫的后衣领，把他的身体向前带。机枪还在不断地连发子弹，史蒂夫被巴基推向拖车旁边收集雨水的高大铁桶，巴基自己则躲到了他的卡车后面。  
  
“詹姆斯！”有一个声音大声叫道，黑影就在树林中活动，“你已经被他识破了，不用再装好人了！”史蒂夫从铁桶后看向巴基，巴基对他摇了摇头，史蒂夫知道自己更能相信谁。那个声音继续叫道，“罗杰斯，你觉得你还能躲多长时间？”  
  
巴基对史蒂夫伸出左手，史蒂夫意识到他在管自己要枪，但是史蒂夫无法把自己唯一可以防身的武器交出去。  
  
也许巴基不是坏人……操，事到如今，史蒂夫不得不相信巴基并非站在朗姆洛一边，但他仍然无法就这么遗忘刚刚在巴基拖车里看到的一切，巴基还欠史蒂夫一个解释。  
  
史蒂夫探出头去，对着树林中的阴影射击，换来的则是更多的枪声回击。  
  
巴基再次管史蒂夫伸手要枪，就在史蒂夫感到极端焦虑的时候，更让他恐惧的事情发生了，他突然听到从蒂娜家的后院里，传来了孩子的叫声，“史蒂夫——史蒂夫？巴基回家了吗？”  
  
枪声停止了，卢卡斯又叫了两声史蒂夫的名字，推开了后院的院门。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这么狗血有点想吐槽自己……233333


	9. Chapter 9

史蒂夫知道他唯一的选择。  
  
巴基不再伸手要枪，他看到史蒂夫的表情，坚定地开始摇头。  
  
也许巴基有他的计划，但史蒂夫知道什么才是完全保险的方式。他不再犹豫，抬手把自己的手枪抛出去——巴基的手枪。巴基只得接住手枪。  
  
史蒂夫从大水桶的另一侧向树林冲去。枪声再次响起来，巴基给了他几秒钟的掩护，史蒂夫冲进了拖车后的那片树林，努力向山上跑去。  
  
朗姆洛的目标只有一个，一旦史蒂夫开始逃跑，朗姆洛必然会追上——脚边因为子弹射中弹起的碎叶片让史蒂夫感到安慰，这意味着朗姆洛会追着他远离蒂娜的后院，远离完全无辜的男孩。  
  
巴基会安置好卢卡斯，关于巴基，也许他有诸多的秘密，但家人的爱不是虚假的，他摆在窗台上的彩虹涂鸦船模型也不是虚假的。  
  
一旦进入树林，天色就显得更暗，史蒂夫还记得树林里的大致情形，毕竟他曾在这里闲逛取材。尽量穿过树木密集或者有横倒的粗大断枝的地方，史蒂夫一路向上跑，那些障碍可能会让他的追击者放慢脚步，也能阻挡子弹。  
  
“快出来受死吧，你这个混蛋！”  
  
史蒂夫身后的枪声有停歇，他也暂时停下，背靠着一棵树拼命喘息。  
  
朗姆洛继续喊道：“我的老婆带着孩子消失不见了，这全他妈要怪你！”  
  
史蒂夫忍住喊话回去的冲动——老婆和孩子，他记得在娜塔莎寄来的情报中，朗姆洛的妻子自愿参加了证人保护计划，史蒂夫与这一切的关联微乎其微，他仅仅只是签署了两名特战队队员在美国家中的搜查令……如果朗姆洛的老婆得知了真相，自愿离开，这完全是他咎由自取。  
  
史蒂夫的呼吸恢复了正常，他竖起耳朵，听着树林里的任何动静。但史蒂夫不能指望那个，就在10分钟之前，他也完全没办法听到巴基接近的脚步声。史蒂夫并非训练有素的特工，他所接受的防身训练，远不及这些特种兵的万分之一。  
  
要想保住性命，史蒂夫大概需要一点运气。至少每天晨练的他跑得不慢。  
  
他必须相信自己的直觉。  
  
史蒂夫准备好，深吸一口气继续跑出去，身后又有枪声，好在子弹落点与他仍有距离。  
  
在山顶上，他有一条没那么容易被追赶的出路。史蒂夫觉得自己跑了一个世纪那么久，他已经听不到身后的声音了，只是一个劲地向上冲，最后终于钻出了那片树林，来到山顶的平台上。他听到海浪声，远方大海的边缘仍然泛着金色的光芒。  
  
史蒂夫刚觉得松了口气，突然间又听到枪响，他脚边的尘土飞了起来。石块蹭到他的小腿，带来痛感。史蒂夫不得不站住脚。  
  
朗姆洛端着枪，坐在巴基借给他的那辆不知从何处开来的四驱摩托上，就停在北边下山的小路边。  
  
朗姆洛端着枪跨下车，史蒂夫看看悬崖的距离，在心中琢磨着自己有多大的机会可以从这里跳下去而不至于被子弹射中。  
  
“你已经无处可逃了，法官大人。”  
  
“我根本不认识你，你到底想怎样？”史蒂夫质问道。  
  
“不认识？我只知道我老婆甩给我的搜查令，签着你的大名。你抓了我的老板，还想把整个为国卖命的小队一网打尽——”  
  
“别把你自己和其他人混为一谈，你是个和皮尔斯一样的罪犯，其他人只是无辜被利用的受害者——”  
  
“他们确实无辜，不过看看他们比我的境遇好多少？！只不过不用进监狱罢了——”朗姆洛说道此处突然回头，他的话戳到了史蒂夫心中的痛处。但史蒂夫没时间顾及那些，他看准时机想要挪脚。  
  
朗姆洛一枪打在他脚边，连瞄准都不需要，把史蒂夫牢牢钉在原地。  
  
朗姆洛哈哈大笑。  
  
巴基从树林里走出来，他举着自己的手枪，对准朗姆洛，“放下枪，叉骨。”  
  
朗姆洛边笑边耸肩，“哦，所以我们现在开始老友间的叙旧了吗？冬兵，你这个忘恩负义的杂种。”  
  
史蒂夫全身都被汗水湿透了，他紧盯着巴基，巴基的注意力完全放在朗姆洛身上。  
  
“你若是敢开枪，绝对活不成，你应该一清二楚。”巴基的声音不大，却充满了威胁。  
  
“别忘了我当年是怎么放你走的，让你能在这个鸟不生蛋的破地方躲过这7年，别为了一个漂亮的屁股就伤了朋友间的和气，如果当年有史蒂夫·罗杰斯这种混账东西在，你和我现在的下场也差不多，无非是个在逃的杀人犯。”  
  
巴基因为朗姆洛的话看了史蒂夫一眼，史蒂夫抿起嘴，他并不相信朗姆洛的任何话，巴基欠他的解释，巴基必须亲口向他交代。现在史蒂夫只需要让巴基了解他的打算。  
  
“如果当年有他这样的人在，我也不会像现在一样，变成一个不存在的人。”巴基反驳道，  
  
“你可真是——”朗姆洛开始说话，史蒂夫看准朗姆洛刚要转头的时机，拼命向悬崖边冲刺，他听见背后的枪响，一声、两声，然后是左肩上的剧烈冲击，仍然是枪响，三声连在一起，当史蒂夫感觉到疼痛的时候，他已经半身飞出了悬崖，开始向下坠。  
  
深蓝色的海水是安全的地方——  
  
史蒂夫落下去，风从耳边呼啸而过，他的身体砸进水中。史蒂夫甚至无法意识到自己是哪里先入水，只能努力屏住呼吸，他的左臂开始传来令全身麻痹的痛感，肩膀完全无法动作。史蒂夫沉入水下，从温热的海面一直到清凉的深水。  
  
他用力向上踩水，然而身体却不断地向下沉，史蒂夫已经感觉不到自己的手臂了，海水刺痒他的眼睛，让他无法看清。枪伤和落水令史蒂夫变得手足无措，伤痛让他没办法继续闭气，海水冲进了他的鼻腔。史蒂夫努力挣扎，呼吸变得越来越困难，疼痛越来越尖锐。他终于没有力气在动了，全身都软下来，只能放任身体继续地向下沉——又或者向上浮——史蒂夫已经完全失去了方向感。  
  
连水面的光都看不到了。史蒂夫彻底失去了意识。  
  
不知过了多久，史蒂夫再次感受到了疼痛的折磨，他的胸腔火辣辣地疼，嗓子像烧着一样，这让他开始拼命咳嗽，海水从嘴巴和鼻子里涌出来。  
  
“感谢上帝……”  
  
史蒂夫听到令人熟悉的声音，他继续咳嗽着，想要把口中令人作呕的海水全都吐出去，史蒂夫觉得想吐，他想侧过身体，然而左边的手臂完全不受支配，只是叫嚣地痛着。  
  
他的左眼睁开一条缝，眼睛也感到酸涩刺痛，巴基正跪在他身边，双手交叠，压在他赤裸的胸口上。  
  
“我没办法找到你……水下太暗了……感谢上帝。”巴基抽了抽鼻子，“先别动呢。”  
  
“朗姆……洛……”史蒂夫边咳嗽边询问道。  
  
“他死了。”只有这三个字，巴基说得很镇定，“我杀了他。”  
  
“我们需要报警……”  
  
“你需要治疗，你的手臂中枪了，伤口不算太糟，但你的肩膀脱臼，刚刚接回去……你跳下去的姿势太糟糕，还不如卢卡斯。”  
  
“卢卡斯呢？”  
  
“让他向邻居家跑了，虽然有两公里远，但是卢卡斯总会跑过去，他很听话。”  
  
听到男孩安全，史蒂夫放下心来，扭头看到自己的左臂已经缠上了撕成布条的自己的T恤衫，“巴基，我们需要报警。”  
  
“我不能报警。”巴基回答。  
  
史蒂夫努力坐起身，巴基扶着他的右肩，“没有任何解释吗？”  
  
“你是怎么知道朗姆洛的？”巴基不答反问。  
  
“朋友发来了警告，我终于给我的手机充了电。”史蒂夫叹气道，”这两年，因为皮尔斯，认识了几个你们的人，并不是所有人都因为皮尔斯的事情恨我。”  
  
“我想没有几个人会因此恨你。”  
  
“巴基，我想我至少配得上一些解释。”史蒂夫坚持道。  
  
“这一切本来都不该发生，我不知道是哪里出了状况，也许是那些小鬼……”巴基显得愧疚，他变换了跪着的姿势，在史蒂夫身边与他面对面坐下。  
  
“所以你一开始就知道我是什么人……”史蒂夫觉得身心俱疲，他仍然忍不住向前倾，把脑袋靠到巴基的肩膀上。  
  
巴基拉起他的右手，史蒂夫没有抗拒，巴基把他的手掌压在自己的胸口上，史蒂夫能感觉到巴基的心跳，最原始的测谎技术，“我并不知道……史蒂夫，我躲了很多年，我不关心美国的那些事情，我离那地方已经很远了……我以为，终于，终于，一切都过去了，我可以……安心地待在这里，我再也没有其他的要求……然后某一天，我在码头上发现了那个金色头发的倒霉蛋，那家伙那么好逗，那么容易表露真心，我想……没准我也能重新开始了。”巴基再次叹息，史蒂夫感觉到他的胸口微微起伏，”我就知道，一切都没这么简单，我曾经做过错事，不可能有这样的好运气了。”  
  
史蒂夫安静地枕在巴基肩膀上，闭上了眼。  
  
“我是在叉骨——朗姆洛，那是他的代号，我们习惯以代号相称——在他上岛之后，才知道你是谁的，你的名字很普通，又说自己来自纽约而不是华盛顿，我不可能产生任何的联想。朗姆洛来到岛上要求会面——他是唯一一个能找到我的人。他说他在找一个史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他要报仇，要我帮忙。我那时候才意识到你的身份……那天下午我反复确认过，你在华盛顿的工作，还有你包里的证件……”  
  
原来巴基那天从史蒂夫的房间中出来，不仅仅只是给他修好了空调。  
  
“如果你想帮我，你应该告诉我真相……”史蒂夫叹气道。  
  
“我不想暴露自己的身份，史蒂夫，我在这里躲了7年，大家都知道我是蒂娜的弟弟，甚至有很多人以为我也姓鲁鲁拉，他们记得我小时候在这里长大，而不知道我在外面的经历。事实上，在这个岛之外，我是一个不存在的人，我的所有档案都在我逃离特战队的那天被秘密删除了……”巴基的语气变得有些生硬，似乎对自己的过去非常厌恶，“而且，就算我告诉你又能怎样？附近唯一的机场在大岛，台风过境，你没机会离开，朗姆洛正好可以下手。这些群岛上的警察从未处理过任何交通事故之外的案子，也没有保护能力，即使你找到他们，也不安全。路奇岛虽然小，朗姆洛人生地生，他只能去公共场所打听你的下落，我借给他交通工具，他反倒不会怀疑我本来就知道你的所在。我尽量让你避开岛上的人群，也交代了蒂娜和布朗不要四处宣传……我计划带你出海两天，他找不到你。等我把你送回安全的地方，就可以回来处理他……我没想到……我不知道他是怎么找到我家的。”  
  
“也许我知道，大概都是我自己不好。”史蒂夫回答，“我今天下午出了门，蒂娜带我到镇上去买东西……”  
  
“为什么不告诉我？上午我们就经过镇上……”巴基显得有些恼火。  
  
“因为，不能告诉你，那是个……惊喜。”史蒂夫坐直身体，不再靠着巴基，他看着巴基的眼睛，让他知道，在这一切发生之前，自己的心情，“我得回去，告诉我的朋友我没事。”史蒂夫尝试从地上站起来，巴基立即来搀扶，当巴基碰他时，仍然能给史蒂夫心中带来那些情不自禁的感受。  
  
巴基搀着他一起走回了之前与朗姆洛对峙的山坡，黄土地上留下了暗色的血迹，但朗姆洛的尸体已经不见了踪影，巴基向悬崖下看了一眼，史蒂夫没再询问，他需要自己做出决定。巴基把史蒂夫扶上之前借给朗姆洛的那辆四轮摩托，又从路边的草丛中捡回了朗姆洛的步枪和他自己的克洛格。他带着史蒂夫从南面的小路绕回山脚下。  
  
史蒂夫靠在巴基的后背上，好像回到他上路奇岛的第一个夜晚。  
  
那时候，他决定给自己一个小小的奖励，一次机会，一次随心所欲。  
  
巴基带他回到家，用家里的医药箱帮史蒂夫处理子弹穿透的伤口，并为他上药包扎，子弹没有打到动脉，但史蒂夫仍然在海水中失了不少血，他感到疲惫虚弱，靠在沙发上休息。巴基去邻居那里，把卢卡斯和男孩的大狗一起接了回来，那个活泼的小男孩变得异常沉默，他一直让巴基抱着，不哭闹，但也不肯撒手。  
  
史蒂夫吃了止疼片，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，巴基帮他捡回了掉在巴基拖车旁的手机。娜塔莎果然又打来了至少10通电话，史蒂夫给她回播，他没有告诉娜塔莎自己中枪的情况，只说他现在安全，住在路奇岛的某个人家里。  
  
娜塔莎告诉史蒂夫关于詹姆斯·巴恩斯的事情——他曾经是小队里传说中的狙击手，娜塔莎也是在接到一次特殊任务后才知道确有其人。八年前他们这个特种兵小队的一员——路易斯·蒙特纳尔——涉嫌仇杀美国议员列斯奇，在此之后畏罪自杀，史蒂夫当然听过这件案子，然而当时并没有开庭审理便已因为嫌犯死亡而结案，媒体发布的关于杀人凶手的资料，也大半与娜塔莎所透露的不符。  
  
巴恩斯是蒙特纳尔当时的搭档，娜塔莎这样告诉史蒂夫，他是代号冬日战士的狙击手，在蒙特纳尔自杀后离队，至今下落不明……史蒂夫一边听着电话，一边看着巴基。  
  
早先在拖车里，史蒂夫曾经问过巴基他是什么人，超级间谍、特工、狙击手，代号冬兵，冬日战士，所有这些可能的称谓中，巴基选择自称为“士兵”。  
  
“你的朋友，她来岛上找过我？”  
  
“是的。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“那大概是五年前。”  
  
“所以你知道她？”  
  
卢卡斯已经趴在巴基怀里睡着了，巴基轻轻拍着男孩的后背，低声说道：“不知道，但我知道她是什么人，五六年前的时候我还没有脱离警备期，我知道有人可能仍然会想办法把我彻底除掉，所以总是很谨慎。蒂娜对此一知半解，但她总是无条件信任。”  
  
“皮尔斯要杀你。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“因为你的搭档？”  
  
“你的朋友这么告诉你？”巴基反问  
  
“她说你是在你的搭档畏罪自杀之后离队的。”  
  
“不是畏罪自杀……我们之所以是搭档……我是狙击手，他是瞭望员……人怎么可能是他杀的……他没有杀人，更没有自杀。”巴基确认了怀里的男孩已经睡熟，他站起身，把卢卡斯抱回了他的小屋。  
  
史蒂夫耐心地等巴基从房里出来，重新在他身边坐下来，“参议员是我杀的，我们接到任务……那是一个圈套，皮尔斯想除掉那家伙，动用了军队的关系，他知道这件事无法不掀起风浪，于是还留了后手。我们作为士兵扣动扳机，以为在为国家惩奸除恶，事成之后回到家里，就发现自己周围凭空多出了无数指向自己的证据。我一共见过比尔·列斯奇60分钟的时间，全部通过我的瞄准镜，我与他无冤无仇，然而当我扣下扳机之后，我的历史立即被改写了。我知道随后会发生的事情，变成上级的替罪羊。我立即不动声色地开始销毁所有的证据，我逃跑了，放弃了所有的一切，躲了起来，开始的那几个月，我试图揭露真相，但我寄出的所有相关证据，收到的命令、下达命令的通话记录，最终都消失在了部队系统中。继续这样下去，也只能暴露我自己的行踪，我最终停止了想要平反的举措，只是躲藏……”  
  
“他们找不到你，所以才陷害你的搭档……”  
  
“他们当然可以重新伪造证据，继续针对我，毕竟我已经逃跑了，是个完美的替罪羊，事实上我不知道他们为什么没有那么干，而是直接改变的目标。也许只是因为我还没死吧。他们杀死了我的搭档，把杀人罪强加给他，并且抹除了我在部队的全部记录……皮尔斯继续派人追杀我，我躲了一段，直到遇到朗姆洛，他要求我交出在美国的所有财产和积蓄，我以此换得了他的放行。他还要求我留下一个可以联络的方式……”  
  
史蒂夫低下头，巴基轻笑了起来，“这个故事是不是很耳熟？史蒂夫，我希望七年之前，就有你这样的人存在，路易斯的妻子不用变成寡妇，他的儿子不用顶着父亲的污名，我也不必躲在这个远离一切的小岛上。”  
  
巴基的经历，与揭穿皮尔斯真面目的导火索出奇的相似，两年前，再次有年轻的士兵遭到皮尔斯的陷害，几乎被暗杀。他侥幸逃命，得以回到美国，揭穿恶人的阴谋，史蒂夫全力与调查人员配合，从军方法庭保护年轻士兵的安全，并最终搬倒了早已腐败透顶的官员们。  
  
“也许现在不会再有人追杀你了……你可以去……”自首，这是史蒂夫想说的词，但他却没办法对巴基说出来，他们并没有犯罪……他们只是不走运的士兵。  
  
“那已经是太早之前的事情了，我从没想过……还会遇到现在的事情。而且即使只是服从命令，那些事情并不光彩，我甚至没有能力、也不敢去调查，所有那些我杀死的人里，有多少人真的是国家的敌人，又有多少人只是枉死的无辜者……”  
  
史蒂夫点了点头，他们相对沉默下来，史蒂夫不知道应该说什么，对此他没有安慰的话。  
  
两个人在沙发上坐了很久很久，巴基再次开口，“我不能阻止你做任何决定，也不会阻止你。但这会决定我是否还能在这里继续待下去，我不想给蒂娜添麻烦。”  
  
史蒂夫最终说道：“不会有人知道这里发生了什么，我不会打扰你的生活。”  
  
史蒂夫站起身，向他自己的小屋走去，他困极了，希望就这么睡着，再醒来之后，这一切都变成一场麻烦的梦。  
  
* * *  
  
第二天他们当然没有出海，史蒂夫被手臂疼醒之后，走出自己的房间，看到巴基正和卢卡斯并排坐在树荫下编绳子，卢卡斯噘着嘴，似乎没有以往那么高兴，史蒂夫不知道巴基如何向男孩或邻居解释昨晚发生的事情，但他也不愿意再干涉。  
  
如果没有巴基的话，也许他确实会死在这个远离家乡的小岛上，感激之心，史蒂夫还是有的。  
  
这次看到史蒂夫之后，卢卡斯并没有像以往一样叫他的名字，直到史蒂夫走进了，卢卡斯还是盯着他手臂上的白绷带看，“你受伤了。”  
  
“嗯，手臂还脱臼了，因为我跳水的姿势不怎么样。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
卢卡斯看了巴基一眼，巴基点了点头。  
  
史蒂夫去洗漱清洁，弄湿了绷带，回到主屋时巴基正拿着药箱在等他。  
  
巴基给他换了药，又给他打了吊绳固定，以减少手臂活动，保护伤口。中午的时候，蒂娜回来了，看到母亲回家让卢卡斯的心情有所好转。他们没对蒂娜说明事实，仍然坚持说史蒂夫跳水的时候弄伤了手臂，蒂娜并没有怀疑他们讲述的故事，只是她看出巴基与史蒂夫之间的关系变得有些紧张。  
  
蒂娜提议帮史蒂夫进行进一步治疗，被史蒂夫谢绝了。他开始收拾行李，准备第二天离开路奇岛。巴基一整天都把自己关在拖车里，傍晚的时候才来找史蒂夫。  
  
巴基告诉史蒂夫，他已经通过一个朋友，安排了朗姆洛从大岛乘坐私人飞机“离境”的记录。  
  
果不其然，娜塔莎在凌晨就打来电话，告诉史蒂夫危险暂时解除，史蒂夫劝娜塔莎回纽约等待，不要再守在洛杉矶，娜塔莎最终同意了史蒂夫的劝说，并要求史蒂夫尽早回家。  
  
最后一天上午，史蒂夫向蒂娜和卢卡斯道别，巴基去准备购物清单和他的卡车，他每次去大岛，都会给蒂娜带回所需的药品和设备，也会购买路奇岛上没有的其他东西。  
  
蒂娜趁机把史蒂夫拉到一旁，给他发了之前那张与卢卡斯的合照。照片里，史蒂夫笑的很开心，他怀里的男孩做着鬼脸，在照片的角落里，还有拖鞋的脑袋出镜，看起来十分滑稽。  
  
史蒂夫接收到那张照片，不由自主地露出微笑。  
  
“你们吵架了吗？你和巴基？”蒂娜压低声音，偷偷问道。  
  
“没有啊……只是……”只是巴基并不是个普通的海岛居民，他身上有一堆复杂的、永远也难以再理清的官司。  
  
但是巴基又做错了什么呢？当年不应该应征入伍？  
  
“算啦，我也管不了你们的事情，只是你们在一起，看上去真的很般配，我这么说你别介意呦，史蒂夫。”  
  
史蒂夫笑了笑，他怎么会介意呢？  
  
“史蒂夫！该走了。”巴基在门口喊他，蒂娜朝史蒂夫点点头，卢卡斯从门口跑进来，给了史蒂夫的大腿一个拥抱，史蒂夫拍拍男孩的肩膀，最后一次道别，便出门上了车。  
  
两个人来到巴基泊船的小码头，巴基第一次看到小船上新涂的名字，“Sebastian”——他在船前站住脚。  
  
“本来是个惊喜……”史蒂夫说道，“你喜欢吗？下面改成了鹿角的图案，因为你叫巴基，巴克。”  
  
巴基攥紧拳头，咬着下嘴唇，点了点头。史蒂夫不知道他想说什么，因为巴基最终阻止了自己开口。  
  
他们经过了四个小时的航程，途中一直非常沉默。行到一半的时候，巴基把船停下来，再次帮史蒂夫更换绷带。巴基的碰触小心而温柔，史蒂夫知道他一定会想念这个，想念巴基专注的表情，想念他们在一起度过的时光……别管这个结尾有多糟糕。  
  
巴基在特鲁斯岛码头租了汽车，开车载史蒂夫去机场，史蒂夫的机票已经改签到这一天下午，搭乘台风之后第一班飞回美国本土的飞机返航，途经圣地亚哥转机。史蒂夫的行李被送上传送带，他拿着自己的登机牌，回头来找巴基。  
  
两个人在候机室的角落里相对站着，似乎都不知道该如何告别。  
  
“之前的事情……”  
  
“不用再提了。”史蒂夫摇了摇头。  
  
“卢卡斯不明白发生了什么，蒂娜也不会知道，但是我知道，你宁可牺牲自己，保护卢卡斯的安全，我代替他们——我的家人——感谢你。你是个好人，又勇敢，史蒂夫，你要保重。”  
  
这并不是史蒂夫想听到的话，他突然觉得，这不能是结局，不够完美，就不能是结局。史蒂夫伸出一只手，握住巴基的手腕，巴基由着他握了一会儿，突然想要后退，但史蒂夫没有放开。  
  
“巴基……我只想问一件事情。”史蒂夫艰难地咽了咽吐沫，感到紧张，“你先前陪我一起的那几天，就只是为了不让我接触人群——”  
  
“当然不是。”巴基立即就打断了史蒂夫的话，但他仍然在犹豫。  
  
“我还以为你喜欢我……”史蒂夫轻轻说道。  
  
感谢上帝，巴基没有否认，他抿着嘴，看着地面。  
  
“我相当于一个在逃犯，史蒂夫。”  
  
“但你并不是。”史蒂夫改为握住巴基的手，“你也说过了，是时候重新开始了……”  
  
“只不过事实证明我想错了——”  
  
“那如果我说，我喜欢你呢？”史蒂夫抢白道。  
  
巴基似乎没想到史蒂夫会这样直白地把话说出口，他仍然看着史蒂夫，浅蓝的眼睛就像返程时史蒂夫待在甲板上眺望的大海一样寂寞。  
  
史蒂夫缓缓的凑过去，巴基发出轻叹，他倾身过来，吻了吻史蒂夫的嘴唇。他们之间的吻，仍然不失效力、所以这必然不会是结局。  
  
“来纽约找我，蒂娜有我的手机号码，或者我会回来的……只要你愿意。”  
  
“我会去找你。”这次巴基回答道。  
  
史蒂夫几乎高兴得想要跳起来，他放开巴基的手，张开没有受伤的手臂，想要给巴基一个拥抱，巴基则轻轻扶着他的腰，确保不会压到他受伤的手臂。  
  
“那我们说好了，什么时间？”不要敷衍，求你了，史蒂夫在心里想。  
  
“我不知道，有些需要处理的事情，但是我会尽快安排，等我姐夫回家休假之后。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，那听上去像个认真的答复。  
  
提示牌上跳出了新信息，广播里宣布史蒂夫乘坐的航班已经开始登机。  
  
“我走了，你也要保重。”史蒂夫开始向后退，这次巴基拉住了他的手。  
  
“听着史蒂夫，谢谢，真的——”史蒂夫摇头，想要打断他没必要的道谢，但巴基随即捧住他的脸，“我很喜欢，你给我的船涂的字，那很漂亮……我也喜欢你，谢谢你的邀请，我会联系你的，一定。”  
  
这次他主动亲吻史蒂夫，史蒂夫很想把自己的行李抢回来，就这么留在这里，他又想直接把巴基拉上飞机，一起带走。但最终亲吻结束了，巴基放开了他。  
  
史蒂夫向巴基告别，机场的地勤人员让受伤的史蒂夫第一个登机。  
  
飞机起飞了，他需要跨过半个太平洋，回到美国本土，然后再横跨整个美国。24小时之后，史蒂夫在林肯机场降落，娜塔莎如约来机场接他。  
  
史蒂夫坐上娜塔莎的汽车，他的手机突然传来铃响，史蒂夫掏出手机看了一眼，有三封邮件更新，其中一封是来自哥伦比亚法学院的。  
  
“有什么好事吗？”娜塔莎挑起眉毛问道。  
  
“我被录用了！”史蒂夫感到不可思议，这可是个天大的好消息。  
  
“我们还不知道朗姆洛去了哪里，在华盛顿都要担心死了，你却像个没事人一样。”娜塔莎一边发动汽车，一边说道，“不过恭喜你，史蒂夫。”  
  
史蒂夫不由得露出笑容，“是啊，假期很好，要谢谢你，娜塔莎，你推荐了个好地方。不用去担心那个朗姆洛了，他大概不敢再回美国。”  
  
“但愿吧，总之FBI会与你协商对你的保护措施，留在纽约大概要比回到华盛顿明智。”  
  
史蒂夫点头同意，他出生在布鲁克林，在这里长大，毕竟哪里都比不上故乡。  
  
史蒂夫的手机又响了一下，这回是短信，那是一个陌生的号码，来自史蒂夫刚刚离开的小岛。  
  
“跟我姐说过了，下个月去纽约，订票后再联系。好好休息，别忘换药，纽约见。——巴基”  
  
史蒂夫的嘴角翘得更高，心中不免激动，他迅速存上了巴基的手机号码，并点击回复。  
  
“太好了，到时把机票信息发来，还有，这里可不像你家的小岛，别忘了穿衣服。”  
  
史蒂夫点击发送。  
  
他有预感，这将是一段美好关系的新开始。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这就是旅游之后突发的一篇短文，情节比较简单~除了想让CP在漂亮的小岛上见个面，就没有啥别的想法了~本人写的嘛，就自带点儿悬疑元素~哈哈，希望大家喜欢~  
>   
> 之后就是巴基去纽约玩耍，然后他们感情很好，啪啪啪啪，然后吧，巴基就回美国了，然后两个人就happy ever after啦！（此段请大家自行想象lol）接下去就去填旧坑了~~也是争取尽快完！感谢大家的阅读和回复！老盆友么么哒，新读者以后也请多多关照！  
>   
> 以上。


	10. 番外（1）

  
巴基把额头撞在前方座椅的靠背上，并没有好好控制力道。椅背被他撞得动了动，前面座位上那个和卢卡斯差不多年纪的小男孩好奇地从椅子上站起来，扭过身，碰了碰巴基的头发。  
  
“你在做什么？”小男孩用稚嫩的声音问道。  
  
巴基抬起头，气馁地嘀咕了一声，“我也很想知道……”  
  
男孩像是完全明白他在说什么一样，严肃地点点头，“你不知道你在做什么。”他评价道。  
  
面对如此一针见血的童言，巴基忍不住苦笑起来。他们乘坐的飞机突然开始震动，机舱里传来安全带指示灯点亮的提示音。  
  
“亲爱的旅客朋友们，飞机已经开始下降，请您回到座位上坐好，系紧安全带。我们的乘务人员马上会为您演示安全须知。”  
  
男孩的母亲从睡梦中惊醒，她立刻把男孩拽回座位上，巴基慢条斯理地系好自己的安全带，推了推身边那个仍在呼呼大睡的胖男人。  
  
你在做什么？——蒂娜也问过一模一样的话。  
  
巴基无法给出答案。  
  
他已经7年没有回过美国本土，即使是3年前的圣诞节，蒂娜央求巴基与她一起去亚特兰大看望妹妹贝卡时，巴基都不留余地地拒绝了。  
  
巴基还记得当初依靠假证件逃离大陆投奔蒂娜，那时他的好姐姐刚刚怀孕。蒂娜毫无怨言地直接收留了巴基。  
  
5年前皮尔斯曾经派特工找到岛上，巴基暂时离开躲避，蒂娜也未做询问。蒂娜从未真正向巴基要求一些解释，她只是偶尔会试探地问巴基在离家期间到底遇到了怎样的麻烦。  
  
“这很复杂。”巴基没有准备更好的说辞，他知道自己在滥用蒂娜信任的天性，但姐姐一家没有必要被卷进巴基的这一摊破事里。  
  
而现在，巴基突然决定要前往纽约。  
  
“你的麻烦解决了吗？什么时候？”蒂娜露出惊讶的表情。  
  
“嗯，不能说完全解决，但是美国那边发生了一些事情，我觉得自己暂且安全了。”  
  
“你这些年……是在躲仇家吗？”  
  
“也不算是，如果是能找上你们的麻烦，我也不会回来。”  
  
“巴基——”姐姐抓着他的手，“你不必说什么，但却必须得知道，我没有责备你的意思，你无论遇到什么麻烦，都可以回来。我们是家人，家人就是这样的。我相信总有一天你会愿意把所有事情解释明白。”  
  
巴基点点头，他觉得自己又变回了那个十几岁的小男孩，心里感动得没法平静。  
  
蒂娜却笑了笑，“你是去找史蒂夫的？”  
  
“呃……嗯……”巴基老实地点点头，。  
  
蒂娜的笑容变得调皮起来，“我一直觉得自家弟弟人情淡薄，没想到只是眼光高，说真的，你们两个到底怎么样了？他走的时候我还有些担心呢！”  
  
“我们不会……我不觉得……只是他一直邀请……总之我们并不真正熟识，这也没那么认真。”巴基挣扎地选择着字眼，蒂娜却变得严肃起来。  
  
“巴基，你到底在做什么呀……没人会为了无所谓的事情打破好多年的禁忌，飞上万公里的距离去赴约。如果你真像我觉得的那样重视这段关系，就不该说这些没所谓的话。”  
  
对此巴基并没有什么可以应对的话。“重视”是个不准确的词，让他愿意花费自己不多的积蓄订下机票的，是某种奇怪的冲动和好奇心。他几乎是站在旁观者的立场上，想要了解自己与史蒂夫之间，到底会如何发展。  
  
三周之前，他在机缘巧合之下认识了这个叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的男人，巴基本以为那只是自己近年来平静生活中的一点小小惊喜，此前也并非没有这样的好运气撞上巴基。他喜欢那个金发男人的样子，喜欢他的矜持和傻气，也喜欢他一旦给予信任后的坦率和真诚。  
  
与其他人不同的，史蒂夫有某种吸引力，让巴基觉得逗他开心好像某种责任。现在再回想，巴基觉得他大概在对方那双令人屏息的蓝眼睛里，看到了与自己十分相似的寂寞。  
  
后来事态发展远远超出巴基的想象，他本应尝试与史蒂夫保持安全距离……可现在呢？还没过一个月的时间，巴基便决定返回自己阔别七年的大陆……为了什么？到底是为了印证某种虚无缥缈的可能性，还是恰恰相反，去印证一切的不可行？  
  
飞机已经接近地面，机长向所有人宣布纽约的好天气，祝大家旅途愉快。  
  
60华氏度……耶稣基督……  
  
机窗外已是深夜，灯火蔓延攀附着脚下庞然的城市。那景象令巴基感到十分陌生，安全感异常缺乏，他越来越无法确信自己的决定。  
  
巴基跟着人群下了飞机，超过24小时的行程，很少有人不托运行李，但巴基却不知道如何能够塞满一个旅行箱，他并没有那么多所有物，就连他唯一可以使用的信用卡，也是注册在蒂娜名下的。  
  
巴基拎着自己的挎包直接通过海关，来到接机的区域。机场里仍然有不少接送亲友的人，甚至还有一两个家长抱着自己已经睡熟的孩子。  
  
“巴基！”  
  
听到自己名字的同时，他也在人群中看到了史蒂夫。时间是凌晨两点四十，巴基不知道史蒂夫先前是否睡过，但他看起来精神饱满，衣着整洁合体，脸上挂着愉快的笑容。  
  
这情景自然赏心悦目，回到令史蒂夫熟悉的环境，他表现得放松自信，巴基也不由得松了口气。他走到史蒂夫面前，对方的高兴劲似乎快要从身体中溢出来了，史蒂夫打量了巴基几秒，就张开手臂，给了他一个结实的拥抱。  
  
“你真的过来了！我一直担心你会在最后一秒改变心意。”  
  
“我答应了，不可能爽约的。”事实上巴基几乎就要在最后一秒打道回府了，就在见到史蒂夫的前一分钟，他仍然无法确信。但现在他被拥抱包围，好像一切又都不再重要，他仿佛回到了在路奇岛上与史蒂夫相处的时光，那时候，就好像周遭的世界都是静止的，时间失去了意义，他们可以享受无限的美好。巴基曾经觉得那是小岛的某种魔力，他在岛上度过的童年是甜蜜的记忆，而之后躲藏在岛上的7年也平凡安逸。  
  
现在看来，史蒂夫·罗杰斯也拥有相似的魔力。  
  
巴基的手臂环住史蒂夫的身体，手掌贴在史蒂夫的后腰上，上帝啊，一个拥抱就能让他开始浮想联翩，蒂娜实在不该管他叫开屏的孔雀，巴基觉得自己现在像只发春的猫。  
  
“快走吧，飞机上有没有睡过？饿了吗？一定很累吧——”史蒂夫伸手要去提巴基的旅行包，巴基立即把包拿远，让史蒂夫抓了个空。  
  
“你的手臂还没有完全好吧？有没有去医院？”  
  
“呃……是去缝合了一下，找了认识的医生，你知道枪伤是需要上报的，只能找朋友，帮忙隐瞒……”史蒂夫压低声音，看了看周围，“已经结疤了……巴基，我很抱歉……”  
  
巴基挑起眉毛，“为什么？”  
  
“我不得不把你的事情告诉别人……”  
  
巴基立即站住脚，开始左右巡视，他并没有感受到威胁，即使回到美国总是危机四伏，“史蒂夫，你得告诉我，我是否需要做好准备应付随时会找上门的联邦探员或部队警察。”这话很大程度上只是玩笑和调侃。  
  
“不不不——”史蒂夫连忙摇起头来，“知情的人也是我的朋友，他们答应我不再让更多人知道这件事，我试探地去做过一些咨询，但是你的事情目前很难平反……我很抱歉。”  
  
“你没必要做这些。”巴基看着史蒂夫的眼睛，他似乎还有什么没有坦白的事情，并且因此变得紧张起来。  
  
“当然有必要，但时机不成熟，我不会贸然行动，也不会不征求你的意见。”史蒂夫回答道，“我不会举报你。”  
  
“我了解特工行动的效率，既然到目前为止都没有持枪特警来抓我，我当然相信你。”史蒂夫总是让巴基感到全然信任，他对此并无怀疑。  
  
“我不会让任何人那么做的，我是说，不会让你在这里出任何事。”史蒂夫保证道，“而且我并没有告诉任何人你会来纽约。对了，我还没问你，购买机票需要证件，都还顺利吗？”  
  
“那些事情我自有办法解决。”  
  
史蒂夫苦笑了一下，“上帝啊，我突然觉得很庆幸，自己已经被炒鱿鱼了，而且再也不可能从事法律相关的职业，要不然我现在也许不得不去举报你。”  
  
巴基不知道如何应付这种言论，只能耸耸肩，史蒂夫也尴尬起来，停了半晌，才又道：“这话太不合时宜了……我大概，有点紧张。”  
  
“紧张什么？我又不会吃了你。”巴基拍了拍史蒂夫变得有些僵硬的肩膀，“回家以后就不保证了，但起码现在不会。”  
  
史蒂夫花了两秒才反应过来巴基在说什么，他愣愣地看了巴基一眼，露出顿悟的表情，有一瞬间的不好意思，然后他也笑起来，终于抛弃了刚刚的小尴尬。  
  
巴基的心情也这样好起来，“现在我们可以走了吗，导游先生？”  
  
“当然。”史蒂夫笑着回答。  
  
史蒂夫在布鲁克林拥有一套不错的私人公寓，他住在独栋楼房里，每层只有一家住户，老式的开放电梯虽然暴露出建筑的年岁，但史蒂夫公寓内的装潢却十分现代化。巴基把自己的旅行包放在门口，脱掉鞋子，跟着史蒂夫进门参观。  
  
公寓里的地板、木制家具、以及房门全都是成套设计的，沙发也是同样的咖啡色，显得稳重大气，家具地板与白色墙壁、浅色窗帘对比鲜明，墙壁上挂着不少风格各异的装饰画，虽然不成系统，但显得生动活泼，让这间一个人住起来显得面积过大的公寓变得紧凑温馨。  
  
史蒂夫的公寓很干净，大部分家具似乎都是全新的，客厅墙上的壁挂电视还没有连上新买来的外接音响设备。  
  
“这里是新装修的，我出去旅游，也有一部分原因是因为这里在装修，没有地方可住。”史蒂夫向巴基介绍道，“客厅、饭厅，我刚刚新买了一些食物，我们可能会出去吃饭，也可以在家里。”史蒂夫指了指设施齐备的厨房，继续把巴基带到屋里，“这边有一间小书房，和工作室是分开的，工作室要大一些，还有这边是卧室，浴室在里面，你可以先去冲个澡，然后休息一下。”  
  
巴基跟着史蒂夫走进主卧，床单被罩也是同样的咖啡色，带着不明显的针织花纹，床头上靠右侧的一边夹着一盏床头灯。右侧的床头柜上摆着电子钟和充电器等日常用品，还有一个小相框，巴基的视线停留在那张照片上。照片上的女人拥有漂亮的金色头发和一双温和的蓝眼睛，她看起来精力充沛，笑容灿烂。  
  
史蒂夫随着巴基的目光看过去，“那是我妈妈年轻的时候，本应该放进柜子里的。”  
  
“真漂亮，你长得挺像她。”巴基评价道，他转身面对史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫在获得夸奖时总是显得很腼腆，这点并不难发现，他低下头，眨了眨眼，“我小时候个子很小，经常生病，我妈带我也很辛苦。大学学费很贵，我妈还在的时候生活不是很富裕，现在好很多……呃，对不起，我不该这么喋喋不休。”史蒂夫走过去，把小相框拿起来，“我去把它放好，你先洗澡吧，我知道你大概没有很多适合秋天穿的衣服，所以就找了一些我自己的。毛巾用左手边的，我有一次性牙刷，你也可以拿一个新的电动牙刷刷头出来。”  
  
“所以我睡在这里？”巴基指着那张铺盖整洁的大号双人床，“你的卧室？”  
  
“呃……我……我还有一间客房，也是收拾好的，如果你——”史蒂夫立即变得手足无措起来，好像觉得自己做错了事。  
  
“史蒂夫。”巴基笑着打断他，“我开玩笑的，我去把包拿进来，先洗个澡。”  
  
史蒂夫立即点头，这次他不像之前那样迅速恢复轻松的状态，笑容也变得有些勉强，他逃跑似的离开卧室去放母亲的照片。  
  
巴基拿了行李，一个人进了浴室，他脱光衣服，开始翻看史蒂夫的卫浴用品，这里的沐浴产品大都是相同的牌子，包装设计优雅简洁，小柜子里放着牙刷刷头、剃须刀片等消耗品。浴室里的所有毛巾整齐地挂在金属杆上，右下角都印着字母S，那也许只是毛巾的牌子，但也许是专门订制的。无论史蒂夫说他小时候生活如何拮据，现在他显然已经习惯了相对富裕的生活方式。这样的认知突然让巴基开始思索起自己的状况……他打开淋浴，站到流水下，并没有调整偏凉的水温。  
  
迅速淋浴完毕后，巴基在腰上裹了毛巾走出来，史蒂夫正站在厨房里，他已经换上了居家的长睡裤和纯棉T恤，薄薄的衣料被史蒂夫那副好身材抻展，其下漂亮的肌肉线条若隐若现。史蒂夫手边是一桶打开盖子的橙汁，他的手握在饮料盒上，面对厨房的准备台，一动也不动，似乎陷入了沉思。巴基一声不响地来到他身后，手掌搭在史蒂夫的肩膀，史蒂夫吓了一跳，猛然转过身，差点打翻了果汁。  
  
“嘿，是我，想什么呢？这么入神。”巴基挑起嘴角，趁机摩挲着史蒂夫的肩膀和手臂。  
  
“耶稣基督，你走路一点声音都没有。”史蒂夫看了看巴基踩在地上的赤脚，皱起眉，“我忘了给你拿拖鞋——”  
  
“史蒂夫——”巴基轻声打断他，一只手捧住他的脸颊，凑上去吻他，史蒂夫立即回吻，他们的嘴唇和舌头很快就迫切地纠缠在一起，久违的接触带来令巴基从未有过的感觉。没人像史蒂夫这样，能够如此迅速全面地激发他的欲望，一次又一次。  
  
他曾经听别人说过，那种念念不忘的感觉。他曾经对此不屑一顾——熟悉却无损热情，那大概被称作“上瘾”。  
  
二人都肆意掠夺着对方的氧气，手上的动作也也变得愈发肆无忌惮起来，等到二人气喘吁吁地分开，史蒂夫的手臂仍然搂在巴基腰上。  
  
“我本来想问你要不要喝点水。”史蒂夫的呼吸不稳，他扭头看看台子上的橙汁和空杯子。  
  
“我不渴，只想知道我需要付你多少房租……”  
  
史蒂夫骤然扭过头，即使是短暂的亲热之后，巴基看出他仍然没有完全回复早先的放松状态。  
  
史蒂夫的眉头仍然微微皱着，胸口起伏，他似乎在思考什么，做某种选择，某种决定，寻找着合适的词句，担心自己可能会犯的错误。  
  
“没有房租……你不用付任何东西。你能来我就很高兴了。”史蒂夫的声音很轻，很真诚，他当然应该记得巴基当初在岛上对他提到的“房租安排”，但却完全忽略了巴基话语中的暗示，巴基不知道自己是否应该为此感到忧虑，“我本来是想，这次你来，一定要让所有的事情都很完美。可是总感觉……自己已经搞砸了什么，我不怎么会说话，也不知道该怎么招待别人……”  
  
巴基也顺着史蒂夫的视线，看向那盒被史蒂夫打开的橙汁，他伸手取过瓶盖，把盖子拧紧，“我不知道你对‘完美’如何定义，但我完全不觉得你搞砸了什么。用不着这么紧张，你这么皱着眉头，我会觉得是我搞砸了什么。”巴基的拇指拂过史蒂夫的眉心，他想把那里抚平，他从来不想成为令史蒂夫焦虑不安的因素。  
  
史蒂夫在试图以自己的方式控制局面，但他显然也因此而感到压力。巴基乐于为他分担，他牵起史蒂夫的手，拉着那个金发男人走回卧室里，就好像这里仍然是他巴基·巴恩斯的地盘，他会告诉史蒂夫应该怎么做，该怎样去放松，该怎样去享受，就像他们在海岛上时一样。巴基扯掉自己的浴巾，随意丢在卧室的地板上，回头掀起史蒂夫的上衣衣襟，史蒂夫乖乖地抬起手臂，任由巴基扒掉他的衣服，衣领弄乱了他的金色头发，巴基的手指陷入其中，把史蒂夫的头发抓得更乱。他亲吻史蒂夫的鼻尖、嘴角，霸道地捏着史蒂夫的下巴，让他仰起头，在暴露的脖颈上留下潮湿的痕迹。在巴基的引导下，史蒂夫终于摆脱了先前的拘束，变得主动起来。  
  
长途旅行并没有影响巴基的体力，他们不再闲聊，花费所有的精力探索彼此的身体，已经熟悉的、尚且陌生的……无论背景如何，至少在床上，他们是平等的，可以不论过去，不谈未来。他们分享控制权，又同时抛弃了那些，变得完全自发，即使这样，巴基仍然感觉二人从里到外的契合。他喜欢听史蒂夫的呻吟声从隐忍变得放纵，喜欢听他叫自己的名字高潮，那简直是最有效的催情剂。巴基一次又一次地操进史蒂夫的身体，也会因为史蒂夫带给他的快感而变得头皮发麻，双腿打颤。他们做了太多次，直到两个人都筋疲力竭，巴基不记得自己是如何入睡的，总之他最终依偎在史蒂夫身边，身体舒适地贴靠在一起，沉沉地进入梦乡。  
  
重回纽约的第一晚，巴基梦到了童年的海，他第一次伸展手臂，站在矮崖边，憋足一口气，跃向那片美丽的蔚蓝。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	11. 番外（2）

巴基知道如果一切开始得太好，那么事情总会走下坡路，事实上，他一直为此做好准备。巴基总是为任何事情做好准备。  
  
“所以说，巴基，你是做什么的？”坐在小圆桌对面那个长得漂亮过分的男人与巴基对视，脸上带着笑容，眼里都是虚伪的客套。  
  
“如果我告诉你实话，就得杀了你。”巴基挑起嘴角，端起玻璃杯，呷了口自己的啤酒，对坐在自己左手边的另一个黑发男人眨了一下眼。  
  
黑发男人挑眉看着巴基，舔舔嘴唇，吹了声口哨，也喝了口自己的饮料，“有趣的家伙。”他笑着评价道。  
  
“巴基住在厄马斯群岛的一个小岛上，他家在岛上行医。”史蒂夫瞪了巴基一眼，立即替巴基回答，他对巴基的行为并不满意，但巴基也可以看出，史蒂夫知道巴基的恶作剧，他更多的不满，完全是针对那个总在与巴基真心真意调情的黑发男人。  
  
这反倒让巴基心生嫉妒。  
  
史蒂夫生气了，只因为他的前男友乔纳森·西斯特找了一个混蛋做朋友——安德尔森·梅耶斯，那家伙虽然被介绍为乔纳森的现任男友，但从一开始，就完全不拒绝任何机会勾搭别人。  
  
乔纳森的怒气也不比史蒂夫少，他不仅仅像史蒂夫讨厌安德尔森那样厌恶巴基，而且也对自己的新伴侣十分不悦。  
  
“我还以为你能找到任何人做朋友，而不是这种——”当安德尔森去上厕所，巴基刚买饮料回到他们的座位附近时，不小心听到史蒂夫气愤的话语。  
  
“——这种什么！？你的新男友也好不到哪去，这不是我说的，这是小娜说的，‘史蒂夫那家伙的眼光跟你一样糟糕’，她的原话！”乔纳森显然也是同样的心情。小娜，大概是指他们共同的朋友娜塔莎，娜塔莎是全世界知道巴基身份背景的少数人之一，巴基早就了解她对自己的态度。  
  
“别拿那家伙和巴基比——”史蒂夫刚说完这句，就发现了巴基，他安静地闭了嘴。乔纳森露出一个十二分尴尬的笑容，他那漂亮脸蛋，完全是扭曲的。巴基已经不知道自己应该生谁的气才好。  
  
这场不必要的尴尬会面从头到尾就是个错误，巴基和史蒂夫本不该在这里。  
  
这已经是巴基返程之前的最后一晚了，考虑到所有情况，他们能平安无事地享受愉快时光到现在，绝对算是令人满意，巴基不打算抱怨什么，除了他此时此刻怎么也压不下去的嫉妒心。  
  
史蒂夫对巴基的接待绝对是完美的——每天清晨睁开双眼，总是从看到那张近在眼前的英俊面孔开始，上下翕动的金色睫毛，蓝眼睛睁开一道缝隙，微微弯起的嘴唇向他打招呼，“早安，美人”，这样开始的一天，怎么会不完美？巴基总是忍不住亲吻史蒂夫的鼻尖，碰碰那头睡得（或是前一晚被巴基抓得）乱七八糟的金色头发，“美人叫你自己吧。”巴基总会这样回答。史蒂夫会把脑袋扎到他的下巴底下，搂住他的腰不放手。巴基愿意在床上呆一整天，或者做任何其他事情，只要是和史蒂夫在一起。  
  
史蒂夫仍然有他的工作，他接到了大学的聘书，第一个月就被指派了最不讨喜的差事。新学期已经开始，没有参与备课的史蒂夫只能从实习开始，他被要求轮换听课，并撰写一份校内关于国际法教学的调研报告。  
  
“一上来就会被大家当做仇人，打小报告的人——”史蒂夫盘腿坐在沙发上，搂着两个沙发垫，垫着下巴，一谈到新工作就神情忧郁，活像一只被踢了屁股的金毛犬，“然而如果我看到什么……自己不能认可的事情，我不可能不把它们记录下来并加以评论……我从未当过老师，又懂些什么呢？这样总会显得自以为是——”  
  
毫无疑问，史蒂夫先前任职法官期间的表现为他获得了这份最容易与人结仇的糟糕任务，这点没必要去挑明，没人真正是自己的主人，当你因为某项技能或者某种品格被人看中的时候，也就意味着你需要接受自己的技能或品格被利用。走运的时候，你会因为自己不偏不倚的性子被要求写一份调研报告，不走运的时候，便会摊上巴基这样的倒霉事，成为别人手中的枪。  
  
“你没当过老师，至少在那里上学，作为曾经的学生，并且已经有十年以上实际工作经验，了解怎样的教导有益处，怎样的教导则毫无作为，也许你恰恰是有资格做出评价的人。”巴基一边换着新闻频道一边回答，当他抬起头来的时候，史蒂夫望着他的眼睛闪闪发光，就好像巴基刚刚说了什么不得了的话。  
  
史蒂夫的忧愁似乎因为巴基的一句话一扫而空，他显得如此快乐，并且对巴基心怀感激，史蒂夫的笑容，总能带给巴基无比的成就感。有时候巴基觉得这荒唐透顶，为什么他的人生目标突然变成了“把史蒂夫·罗杰斯逗笑”？但巴基也无法抱怨什么，在此之前，他甚至没有任何目标可言。而现在，他与史蒂夫之间，正在分享什么真正美好的东西，巴基觉得自己应当去珍视。  
  
只不过冥冥之中，巴基·巴恩斯仍然抱有某种惯性思维，与自己扯上关系，准没好事，如果珍视，就应该放手。  
  
巴基不想放手。  
  
史蒂夫会利用清晨的时间写报告，从6点半开始工作到9点半，随后再陪伴巴基出行，第一天的早饭是史蒂夫忙里偷闲准备出来的，但此后一直由巴基负责，巴基把这称为免费住宿的报酬，“你至少得让我做点什么。”史蒂夫很不情愿，但仍然接受了巴基的安排。  
  
巴基会在史蒂夫工作的时候起床晨跑，逐渐适应纽约凉爽的秋季，他会从超市购买食物回家，虽然城市物价贵得让他咋舌，阻拦史蒂夫偿还购物消费也让巴基着实感到头痛，但他仍然会那样做。  
  
离开多年生活的小岛，多少让巴基感到无所适从，在这里，他无事可做。巴基可以想象自己在纽约住上一周、一个月，但不是一年或十年。如果是那么长的时间，巴基必须做些什么。纽约是全世界最繁忙的城市之一，而巴基则来自一个天堂般悠闲的小岛。每当他不得不在街道拐角和所有准备好疾行的人群一起等红灯时，巴基就觉得城市远比大海恐怖得多，这里有无数双眼睛和耳朵，一转眼，你就被甩在了最后面，没有人是熟悉的，没有人会拉你一把。  
  
当然，作为一个周游过半个世界的士兵，他并不会因此慌张畏缩，巴基仍然能够保持镇定，毕竟比起世界上除了路奇岛以外的其他地方，这里至少有史蒂夫在。  
  
巴基享受逐步了解史蒂夫的过程，事实上对于一个心情画在脸上，讲话直抒胸臆的人来说，了解他真的没什么困难，即使有时候史蒂夫表现得过分有礼貌，又特别体贴，在床上的时候还偶尔害羞，但让他亲口说出自己的愿望根本算不上挑战。  
  
现在巴基对史蒂夫的性情和习惯已经了若指掌，比如说史蒂夫的腋下和脚心都不怕痒，但他的大腿却极端敏感，千万不要在关键时刻用力去捏他的大腿外侧，否则就会有被夹死的危险，除非你能说服他把脚踝绑到床脚上；史蒂夫做零号的时候更愿意在上面，做一号的时候更愿意在下面，虽然他也喜欢尝试其他任何姿势，但打心眼里却是个品味十分单一的家伙；好吧，也许这么说不太公平，毕竟巴基有机会参观他家里的收藏品，史蒂夫曾经提过的、关于他与前男友那十分之一的“趣味大冒险”，史蒂夫甚至允许巴基尝试一二；最令史蒂夫感到不好意思的一件东西，是一对与史蒂夫熟识的女同性恋伴侣在某年国庆日、也就是史蒂夫的生日那天，让情趣用品店送来的一套女士“按摩椅”，巴基至今还没能说服史蒂夫把那套从支架椅座到各种表面配件一应俱全的小马鞍摆起来骑给他看。  
  
他对史蒂夫的了解当然并不局限于床上，上帝保证，他们并不是把每时每刻都花费在史蒂夫的卧室里，史蒂夫甚至带巴基去参观自由女神像，去旅行团游客扎堆的景点。他还会叫巴基站在布鲁克林桥旁边拍照留念。史蒂夫带巴基在布鲁克林闲逛，穿过居民区的小街巷，给他讲小时候的故事，巴基知道史蒂夫的母亲叫莎拉，还知道他小时候会把报纸垫在鞋子里，好让自己看上去高一点。史蒂夫会主动拿出老相册给巴基看，虽然他嘴上不肯承认，但他绝对认为自己曾经是个可爱的小婴儿，那些大头老照片都是值得炫耀的东西。（当然，婴儿时期的史蒂夫非常可爱这点毋庸置疑，大概没有任何人能够抵抗小史蒂夫那双漂亮的蓝眼睛。）  
  
巴基还知道史蒂夫喜欢蓝莓蛋饼作早餐远胜于火腿和煎蛋；他对清洁碗盘有小小的洁癖，必须把盘子冲洗到八成洁净才会放进洗碗机。史蒂夫并不擅长烹饪，他用心为巴基准备的那顿晚餐，实在只有心意可以让巴基感动；史蒂夫对着电脑工作的时候会戴一副度数极低几乎没有作用的黑框眼镜，那让他看起来更像个大学生而不是史蒂夫自己认为的大学讲师……  
  
巴基喜欢关于史蒂夫的每一点小发现，因为每一点发现，都能让他得到更多令史蒂夫微笑的秘诀，而史蒂夫的笑容，就像阳光一样温暖。  
  
纽约是个时有多云阴雨的城市，但有史蒂夫的陪伴，巴基的心情总是晴朗。  
  
只不过，好的开始，总会从某件事开始走下坡路，这几乎是一定的。  
  
距离巴基返程只有一天了，这天巴基并没有听到史蒂夫起床的声音，他清醒过来时，身边已经没了人影，巴基蹑手蹑脚地爬起来，想偷偷去书房看看史蒂夫工作的样子，书房门虚掩着，巴基探头进去，却发现屋里空无一人，背对巴基的电脑屏幕亮着光，照着一张空椅子。  
  
巴基并非热衷于窥探他人隐私的人，尤其是他尊重史蒂夫的工作，但几日来史蒂夫都不曾对巴基有所避讳，即使巴基在家时他也不会关闭房门，巴基曾经把新煮的咖啡送到史蒂夫手边，站在他身后安静地看他打字。史蒂夫从未提出过异议，反倒会仰起头对巴基说谢谢，巴基把手掌轻轻按在史蒂夫的肩膀上，吻他的头顶，史蒂夫微笑着轻轻抓抓他的手。巴基从未与任何其他人一起经历过这种居家生活，现在的他与史蒂夫，就好像蒂娜与她结婚十年的丈夫戴米相处一般。  
  
就好像蒂娜与她的丈夫戴米相处一般。他们在一起实在太过自然了，就好像他们已经像这样共同生活了十年甚至是七十年的时间，而不是只有这短短的一周半。  
  
现在史蒂夫不在他的办公桌旁，巴基想也没想就走过去，他想看看史蒂夫的报告写到了第几页，看看他是否可以按时交稿，巴基不希望由于自己的存在影响史蒂夫的工作。他走过去，这次屏幕上并没有打开的文档，只是电脑桌面——七色不同的蓝、巴基家旁边的那片大海。巴基忍不住露出笑容，他刚要离开，却被桌面上的一个文件夹吸引了视线。  
  
“J.B.B.”——那是他自己全名的缩写，巴基下意识地伸手移动鼠标，点开文件夹。里面有一系列文件档案，以日期命名，巴基认识那些日期，他至少认出其中一些，史蒂夫电脑里，无疑存放了一份巴基服役期间的任务清单，他右击文件查看文档属性，大部分文件来源于娜塔莉亚·罗曼诺夫的电子邮箱。巴基也认识那个名字，五年前曾经受命去路奇岛找他的那个女特工。  
  
娜塔莎——史蒂夫总是提到的好朋友。  
  
“巴基——？”史蒂夫出现在书房门口，一手还按在门把上，他看到巴基脸上的表情，笑容就逐渐消失了，史蒂夫疑惑地皱起眉头。  
  
“你在调查我。”巴基冷声评论道，他没来由地感到气愤。  
  
“你不该翻我的电脑。”史蒂夫走过去，从巴基手中夺过鼠标，关闭了文件夹，“再说了，这不公平，之前在岛上的时候，你也调查过我——”  
  
“可我们不一样，史蒂夫。那些关于你的事情，被报纸和新闻记载，所有都是表彰，即使那些有争议的事，仍然有很多人站在你这边，每多看一行文字，别人都会对你多尊重一点。而我呢——我背了一屁股债，这辈子也没法偿还，你多看那些一眼，就会多恨我一点——”巴基一边说，一边开始认识到现实，认识到他刚刚所说的话是多么正确。这让他的心脏突然被戳了一刀，他和史蒂夫，归根到底并不一样。  
  
“不会的！”史蒂夫立刻反驳，他开始说士兵的职责，开始说关于服役的事情，但是巴基没心情听，他绕过史蒂夫的书桌，径直走出门去，“我去跑步。”他头也不回地说道。  
  
这一天的早晨格外冷，巴基一下楼就打了两个喷嚏。他跑起来，冷风让他变得更加清醒，好像刚刚从一个温暖的美梦中苏醒过来一样——  
  
那些任务档案，是史蒂夫的朋友发送过来的，巴基可以理解其中的画外音。  
  
“史蒂夫，你真的对这个家伙确定吗？”关心史蒂夫并了解巴基过去的人会这样质疑，如果巴基真正关心史蒂夫的话，他也会发出同样的疑问。  
  
巴基越跑越快，直到他感觉自己的胸腔烧起来，仍然继续奔跑，也许如果他跑得足够快，也可以像那个穿红色紧身衣的超级英雄一样，回到过去，修复一切。可惜巴基没有超能力，而且巴基面对自己的欲望软弱无能，他宁可回到那个温暖的梦里，去相信某种可能性，直到必须醒来的一刻。  
  
他最终回到了史蒂夫的公寓。  
  
还没等巴基敲门，房门已经打开了，温暖的室内充满了火腿煎蛋的香气。史蒂夫站在门口，局促不安地搓着手指，“对不起，我想道歉。”  
  
巴基摇摇头，“是我乱发脾气。”他们才刚刚认识，他们之间的感情太新也太强烈，一切不可能总是好的。  
  
“不，不是，我知道，但是——你要相信我，我听你讲过事情的前因后果，我不需要去看那些东西去印证什么——只不过，如果想让你恢复正常的身份，我必须了解更多事情。”  
  
“我说过了，没必要那么做。”  
  
史蒂夫看向地板，脸上明显挂着失望和悲伤的神情。  
  
“别再想了，我不介意。”巴基进了屋门，房门在身后关上。  
  
但史蒂夫并没有因为这句话而受到安慰，他生硬地转变了话题，“我取消了晚上音乐剧的门票，我们可以去上次那家俱乐部，你喜欢那里。”  
  
巴基确实喜欢那里，他已经很多年没有去过任何热闹的场合，灯光和舞池让巴基变回七年以前的那个年轻人，而且他发现史蒂夫是个可爱的好舞伴，拘束、认真，会为自己的错误道歉，会因为巴基的安慰放松下来……  
  
“我先前并不是在抱怨。”巴基知道史蒂夫对这次上演的新剧期待已久。  
  
“我知道，我觉得你说得有道理，我也想找个能说话的地方，而不是干坐着看节目。我还有很多机会可以去看剧。”史蒂夫指了指厨房的方向，“我弄了早饭，你爱吃的。”  
  
史蒂夫，我们到底在做什么？巴基想这么问，但史蒂夫来牵巴基的手，他的手掌比刚从室外回来的巴基温暖太多。巴基沉默地跟上去。  
  
于是，十二小时之后，当史蒂夫和巴基一起走出俱乐部舞池，转身时不小心撞上某人，不好意思的笑容僵在脸上时，一切都是巴基的错，他们本来不该在那，他们本该去看一场史蒂夫期待已久的音乐剧。  
  
“乔纳森？你怎么会在这？”史蒂夫眼里难以抑制的悲伤令巴基一瞬间就变得烦躁起来，用脚趾也能猜出这个乔纳森是什么人。  
  
“史蒂夫？真是太巧了……我……我和同事一起来纽约参加史塔克集团的科技展，今天正巧是最后一天了。这位是——？”乔纳森看向巴基，把巴基从上到下打量了两遍，眼光中带有越来越多的防备和敌意。还有嫉妒，那是令巴基最难忍受的，无论这个人是否已经与史蒂夫分手，他与史蒂夫之间并没有达到一刀两断的地步。  
  
巴基可以理性地去看待史蒂夫与他前男友之间的关系——5年共同生活，如果两人对彼此的关怀可以戛然而止，那只能说明他们都是情谊淡薄的人。巴基并不了解那个拥有棕色卷发和棕色眼睛的英俊男人，但至少他知道史蒂夫绝对不会无情无义。  
  
理性归理性，近距离目睹那种仍然存在的牵绊，巴基根本无法控制自己心中的嫉妒。  
  
“这是巴基，我们一起来的。”史蒂夫拉拉巴基的手，露出礼貌的微笑，向乔纳森介绍道。他的声音很轻，也很温和。  
  
“乔？遇到朋友了吗？”另一个黑发的年轻人从人群中挤过来，贴到乔纳森身后，一只手搂住对方的腰，表现出亲昵的姿态，乔纳森显得不很自在。那人先看看史蒂夫，又看看巴基，对巴基笑了笑，显得圆滑老练，巴基知道他这种类型。无论如何，这叫乔纳森的家伙竟然把史蒂夫换成这样的男人，简直是脑子发炎。  
  
“这是史蒂夫，我跟你提起过的……”乔纳森介绍道。  
  
“安德尔森·梅耶斯。”黑发男人向史蒂夫伸出手，史蒂夫与他握了握。  
  
“不如我们一起坐坐吧。”乔纳森略带尴尬地提议道，等待任何人提出拒绝。  
  
史蒂夫看向巴基，想要开口，但巴基则大度地耸耸肩，直接回答道：“好啊。”巴基不知道自己的行为是在折磨史蒂夫、乔纳森，还是在折磨自己。  
  
史蒂夫僵硬地点点头，四人找了一张刚刚空出的小桌坐下，开始了无比尴尬难熬的对话。巴基不知道他想从这样的谈话中得到什么，史蒂夫与乔纳森仍然是这里相识最久的两个人，他们是唯一可以相互交谈的，但所有的交谈都只能让史蒂夫的表情越来越暗淡无光。  
  
巴基也可以花时间去证明安德尔森是个彻头彻尾的老油条，他甚至可以肯定如果自己真的去勾引，这家伙八成会放弃自己同行的“男朋友”，直接跟巴基上床，那可足够让这个叫乔纳森的小子难堪的……  
  
巴基越来越气馁，他为自己的糟糕想法感到羞愧，他想拉着史蒂夫离开，他不希望史蒂夫再用他那双感伤的蓝眼睛去看别人。  
  
“哦，时间不早了，我和巴基还要去别的地方，今天是他在纽约待的最后一晚了。”巴基突然听到史蒂夫这样说。  
  
乔纳森露出失望的表情，他跟着史蒂夫站起来，巴基先向乔纳森与安德尔森道别，向俱乐部门口走去，他想给史蒂夫留一些单独交谈的时间，他看得出史蒂夫需要这个。  
  
巴基站在俱乐部门口，看到史蒂夫与乔纳森一起走到离开小桌不远的地方，互相说着什么，乔纳森拍了拍史蒂夫的手臂，巴基想要立即走过去，把史蒂夫抢回来，但他只是站在那里安静地等，直到史蒂夫最终给了乔纳森一个拥抱，两个人分别，史蒂夫朝巴基走过来。  
  
“我们真的还有其他目的地吗？”等史蒂夫走到近前，巴基问他。  
  
“突然想带你去一个地方。”史蒂夫回答，他的声音很平静，巴基不再能读出史蒂夫的表情，也许只是因为他自己心中的感情太沉重，嫉妒正在削弱他的判断力。  
  
史蒂夫少有的沉默，他带着巴基离开那家位于布鲁克林的俱乐部，没有打车，而是一路沿着街道向前走。他们手拉着手，相对无言。周围的嘈杂的人群逐渐变得稀少，最后他们离开了酒吧区，来到了夜间行人罕至、只有汽车经过的居民楼路段。楼宇之间从敞开的窗户里传来电视的杂音，街道上偶尔有飞驰而过的汽车以及遛狗散步的人。巴基跟着史蒂夫拐过一处街角，大片红砖楼房之后突然有一栋耸起的高楼，史蒂夫一直带巴基朝那栋高楼走去。  
  
“这是哪？”  
  
史蒂夫并没回答，只是继续带路，巴基觉得自己每分钟都在变得更加烦躁，他们进入楼门，穿过狭窄的走廊，上了电梯，史蒂夫按了30层顶层的按钮。老式电梯上升得很慢，过了很久才最终发出叮咚的响声，摇晃着停了下来。史蒂夫看看巴基的眼睛，拉着他下了电梯，再次穿过走廊，进入楼梯间，又向上爬了半层，到达最顶时，史蒂夫推开天台的大门。  
  
这座居民楼的楼顶在附近算是最高点，可以看过整个布鲁克林区，一直看到东河畔的三座大桥。史蒂夫走到楼顶的边缘，向远处看。  
  
“这是我小时候能到的，最高的地方。”史蒂夫突然说道，“一直没什么机会去曼哈顿，虽然曼哈顿就在河的那一边，18岁的时候才第一次上过帝国大厦，后来还去参观过史塔克大楼。那个平台可真壮观……但小时候这里也就很好了。”  
  
巴基环视远处那些更高更新的建筑。  
  
“可不是吗？这里是80年以前就竣工的，我小时候，周围只有威廉斯堡储蓄银行的大厦钟楼更显眼。当然，我去不了那里，就连这栋大楼也是有保安的，我小时候的美术老师住在这里，她带我来过一次。开电梯的老头知道我，本来不应该允许我单独上楼的……他真是个好心人。”史蒂夫轻声笑了笑，眼睛看向很远很远的地方。“这个地方对我来讲很特别，我很少带别人来这里……每当我觉得自己看不清方向，不知道应该向哪里走的时候，我就会来这，比如母亲去世的时候，我从葬礼上逃跑了，一直在这，呆了一整晚……”  
  
“你也带那个乔纳森来过这吗？”巴基忍不住问道，他咬住嘴唇，这是个煞风景的提问，巴基不知道自己为何突然变得如此固执矫情。  
  
“没有……”史蒂夫却不以为意，“我和乔纳森是在华盛顿认识的，也一直住在那里，他没和我一起来过纽约。再说了……乔纳森不一样，他看起来总是那么确定，似乎从来都没有失去过方向，他不需要来这里。”  
  
“你的意思是说，我需要来这里喽？”巴基想要停止，他厌恶这样的比较，厌恶这样的嫉妒心，这让他觉得自己既吝啬又渺小。  
  
史蒂夫咬咬嘴唇，他很认真地回头看了巴基一眼，“也许，不过也许我更需要来这里……”史蒂夫显得犹豫，不确定。  
  
巴基试图去猜测自己是否是史蒂夫犹豫的原因所在，“你仍然很关心那家伙，我看得出来，你讨厌他那个新男友，那家伙也讨厌我……你还爱他吗？如果他要求与你复合，你会答应吗？”  
  
“不会，我们不会。”史蒂夫回答，停顿片刻，他转过来面对巴基，“你呢？你嫉妒对吗？”  
  
“我不知道我们在做什么，史蒂夫。”巴基抱起手臂，他错开视线，看着远处的灯火，偌大的城市，却好像没有属于巴基的一席之地。  
  
“我们，我们在尝试。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“我不知道，史蒂夫。”巴基再次重复道，“我一无所有，你应该了解，我在离开美国大陆的时候放弃了自己包括身份在内的全部。也许现在我在那个太平洋的小岛上拥有一些东西，蒂娜，卢卡斯，我的拖车和船，但如果我再放弃那些……你的朋友一定警告过你吧，我看到是她给你发了那些文件，你真的希望一个像我这样，没有过去也没有未来的人，进入你的生活吗？”  
  
史蒂夫转过身去，面对东河畔的方向，巴基几乎害怕听到那个否定的答案，他不得不继续说道：“你知道，我不可能做出决定，如果我再次扔掉一切来你这里，而你却突然改变心意，比如说你那个几乎完美的前男友又来与你讲和——”如果是那样的话，巴基又会怎样呢？事实证明，巴基已经在想那些长远的事情了，他想去尝试，想要努力，他也想争取史蒂夫的感情，就是因为会有对未来的想象，才会觉得气馁，巴基觉得自己没有任何竞争力。但这并不是史蒂夫的错，巴基的过去没有什么能怪责到史蒂夫头上。  
  
“不会的……”史蒂夫打断了巴基的话，昏暗的夜色中，巴基小心地观察史蒂夫的侧脸，他不知道自己想看什么，他也不知道自己想要怎样的承诺。  
  
哦，见鬼，巴基并不想要一个承诺，人心会改变，这是保证不来的，他只知道自己此时此刻对史蒂夫有多着迷，甚至愿意为了他做任何事，巴基可以想象与史蒂夫在一起的未来，他可以想象他们会相爱，一直到很久很久以后的将来。  
  
但巴基没有凭证，任何人都没有，所有的诺言都只是空头支票。感情不能成为责任，谁也不能对谁的感情负责，它们存在即存在，消失也无人能阻拦。  
  
史蒂夫轻轻叹了口气，“我本来想，我们两个，喜欢彼此，就够了，你愿意过来找我，我已经开心极了，我知道单单就是这点，已经值得我去珍惜。”  
  
“史蒂夫——”  
  
“巴基，你听我说。”史蒂夫温和地打断了他，“我不知道应该怎样做，你才会有更多的安全感，或者我自己才会有更多的安全感，关于你的状况，我也同样感到不确定。但是你知道吗？我就不会太担心感情的事。我和乔纳森刚刚认识的时候，即使我们之间根本没有任何的困境，但我看到未来，第一个想到的是要去妥协，要去习惯，要陪他参加那些也许我自己并不热衷的活动，要去配合他的想法、他的热情，要支持他。所有我们之后面临的困境，并没有之前没有想到的……即使那样，我们仍然决定尝试，能够妥协的，我们相互妥协，直到无法继续。现在一切都结束了，也没什么好后悔的。我们已经彻底结束了，这点我可以保证，你完全无需担忧。而你呢，我不知道如何准确的描述，但我和你在一起，只知道自己有多么愉快，你说让我开心的话，让我感觉很好，和你在一起，我甚至要比原来更喜欢自己一些……上帝啊，巴基，你不知道在遇到你之前，我有多么怀疑自己几年来的所作所为。”  
  
“史蒂夫，我……”巴基不知道该如何回答，他张了张嘴，感觉喉咙里有些哽咽。  
  
史蒂夫继续说道：“你很紧张，你有理由紧张，在经历了原来那些事件之后，我完全可以理解。所以我想过了，如果要让我们之间有可能，我必须想办法把你的身份找回来，那不是不可能的，关于你的档案，并不是娜塔莎发给我的，而是我拜托她。等到你的身份顺利恢复之后，然后，然后你再计划是否要继续我们之间的事情，我不能让你把所有的筹码都放进来，自己却不做努力。”现在他看着巴基的眼睛，目光无比恳切。巴基并不需要一个承诺，他只需要一个解决方案，史蒂夫已经把一切都计划好。  
  
巴基向史蒂夫走过去，他抬起左手，捧住史蒂夫的脸颊，让他们的额头碰在一起，在他的碰触下，巴基感到史蒂夫放松下来，他这才意识到，史蒂夫没有撒谎，紧张的觉不仅仅是巴基自己。这段感情还太新，他们进展的过于迅速，任何困境，都应该是可以预见的。  
  
“我想我应该感谢你，是你让一切变得有可能，从我们还没有相识的时候开始……我想我喜欢你。我想我愿意。”巴基轻声说道，“谢谢你，史蒂夫。”  
  
* * *  
  
八个月后  
  
“你觉得怎么样？”史蒂夫问道，他走在一片碎砖瓦上，显得不太确定。  
  
这是位于布鲁克林区的一间旧平房，房屋原先是工厂的一部分，但工厂早就被废弃改建，整个区域被不同的地产商瓜分，唯独剩下这么一小块空地上的破房子，房屋已经被弃置许久，里外的墙壁上都布满彩色涂鸦。  
  
这栋房屋一直由于价格过高，无人购买，直到现在。  
  
“简直不能更棒了。”巴基回答。  
  
“装潢设计的话，我认识几家不错的公司，我记得史蒂夫也很喜欢艺术设计一类的东西，也许可以参考一下，总之我们就买下这里吧。”佩珀·波茨穿着西服套装和高跟鞋，在碎砖瓦间穿行如履平地。  
  
“所以说，史蒂夫和巴基、佩珀、我和克林特、萨姆和斯科特，一共分成四笔投资，再加上赞助——”娜塔莎站在角落里，似乎对酒吧的选址完全不感兴趣，她只关心更实际的东西。  
  
“是的，我们出30%，今后如果有任何人想退出，我和巴基也愿意买断你们的份额。”史蒂夫回答。几个月之内，巴基在史蒂夫和他律师朋友佩珀的帮助下，不仅仅恢复了身份，他还获得了一笔不错的赔偿金。巴基反复考虑了自己的技能，觉得应聘求职并不是可行的计划，他决定自立门户，史蒂夫则完全支持，还未巴基找来了很多帮助。  
  
“那就这样定喽？我和史蒂夫会起草一份协议，开始和卖家谈价，说实话这边的价码还很有余地。至于经营许可也不必担心，先休整装潢，剩下法律相关的事情我会搞定的，财务斯科特会处理。至于货源渠道还有招聘要你自己做，宣传的时候我们再分摊其他工作。”佩珀说道，她扭头看向巴基，“怎么样，想好店名了吗？”  
  
巴基最后绕着那四面赤裸的水泥墙壁走了一圈，对佩珀笑道，“早就想好了，店名叫Sebastian，而且连Logo都已经有史蒂夫设计好了。”巴基看向史蒂夫的方向，史蒂夫对他回以笑容。  
  
“Sebastian……”佩珀托着下巴重复了两遍，“挺好的，我喜欢这名字。”  
  
娜塔莎拍了几张照片，“好啦，我会向华盛顿那几个懒鬼传达的，等我们新店开张，一定要好好庆祝一下。”她率先开始向外走，佩珀紧随其后。  
  
史蒂夫走到巴基身边，“怎么样，巴恩斯先生，准备好开始在纽约的新生活了吗？”他笑着问道。  
  
巴基搂住史蒂夫的腰，和他并排往外走，“当然了。”  
  
巴基总是为任何事情做好准备，无论是突如其来的麻烦，还是一段美好的新开始。


End file.
